


SCHOOL X

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band), ONF (Band), VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Time, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Questioning, Rare Pairings, Rejection, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tension, Undecided Relationship(s), aged-down characters, edits done up to kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Jooheon gets blackmailed, Hoseok gets special attention, Hyunwoo gets some very special attention, Kihyun changes the game, Changkyun just wants to fit in, Kwangji "doesn't need" women, Seokwon should've kept his mouth shut, Hyungwon uses poetry to cope.Other boys to be announced as story evolves.





	1. Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Jooheon Focus

_“You’re so cute!”_ People would always say to him. His parents, a few of his teachers, some older students. Like seriously? He wasn’t fuckin’ cute; he was the epitome of bada—

Hands were suddenly squeezing at his sides, causing him to shriek. He turns to see the culprit was his friend, Gunhee. The fucker was laughing so hard he fell on his ass, crushing his backpack.

“Don’t fuckin’ do that, asshole!” Jooheon said with a light kick to Gun’s left shin.

“I couldn’t help it!” He wheezed out between gasps of laughter. Even though it was winter and the ground was cold, Gun just sat there, literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. “No matter how many times! No matter how many times!” He proclaimed loudly, probably referring to the amount of times he had the shit scared out of Jooheon. Which was more than should have been humanly possible.

Jooheon sighed, quite tired of Gun’s shit. But Gun was his best friend, he thought to himself as he extended a hand to get him off the cold ground. Gun gladly took it, smiling a toothy smile as he wiped the flakes of snow of his ass.

“If I’m late again ‘cause you scaring me I’m writing a platinum-selling diss track about you,” Jooheon said seriously.

“Yeah, sure,” Gun said dismissively. With a shit-eating grin he walked ahead of his friend. The deep-dimpled boy paced up to his friend, slapping him good on the shoulder blade, racing ahead of him. Though he made sure to avoid black ice.

 

 

Jooheon barely had any time to get to class, let alone grab his first period textbook. So, for first period, he was screwed. Just a little bit, though; he was sure he could manage without it.

The deep-dimpled boy sat in his assigned seat, only having a minute left to spare. Students were filing in, one by one (and somehow two by two???). His locker was literally a few feet away… He could make a break for it…

Jooheon stood up out of his chair, only to nearly scream when someone’s hands slammed on his two-person desk. “Joohoney~ I didn’t know you had to stand to meet me~”

God fucking damnit, the ONE day he HAD to fuck with his deskmate.

“Seriously, Hoseok-hyung? Could you not screw aro—”

A sharp bell sound serrated everyone’s ears, forcing the students to settle slightly. But only slightly. Until the teacher walked in, then everyone kinda lost their shit. Hoseok, not wanting to get in trouble, sat in his seat. Right next to Jooheon, his assigned seat. Jooheon forced himself to sit, holding back the urge to just go off on his deskmate. Multiple times.

“Good morning students,” the teacher said. The room responded with a pleasant return. “Since I’m still working on the end-of-the-semester project, I want you take out your textbooks and review what we’ve learned. Chapters eight, nine, ten, and eleven. If you have trouble understanding anything, I’d recommend restudying that section. All right, you have an hour. I expect studying, students…” He hinted. His eyes went to his desk, and he started furiously writing.

Welp, Jooheon was screwed with a capital fuck. His notebook was laying there, words written and studied, but he didn’t want to get in trouble. But fuck, he left his textbook in his locker. And he couldn’t ask… He had a reputation to uphold.

“Did someone forget their textbook~?” A voice whispered in his ear. He nearly slapped the shit outta Hoseok for scaring him (for the second time in less than six minutes, he might add).

“I am going to beat the sh—”

“Jooheon, could pass out the graded test packets?” The teacher interrupted.

His head snapped toward the teacher. “Yes, teacher.” He stood up and grabbed the large stack of packets. Surprise surprise, Hoseok’s name was at the top. Jooheon tried hiding his dimples, but he couldn’t help it; Hoseok’s grade was terrible.

He passed out the packets face down, so the students could have a sense of dread when they turned them over. But when he got to his packet, the very last one, he made double sure he put that shit face down. He sat down with a huff, opened his notebook, and studied the shit out of the words he wrote. He noticed he spelled a few things wrong, but most of his notes were understandable.

Jooheon had a sudden realization that he had to take a shit with ten minutes left of class. He knew he couldn’t hold it in, so he walked up to the teacher’s desk. The teacher didn’t hesitate when he gave him a yes. He used his “rapper’s strut” as he left the room.

As he suspected, the bathroom was relatively empty, so him taking a dump didn’t bother anyone (to his knowledge). He did his business (it always felt good to take a dump in public), and washed his hands (because that’s important). He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, noticing nothing extremely off, and walked back to class with three minutes left. He sat in his assigned seat (with that stupid Hoseok sitting next to him, and that fucker was texting; no wonder he had bad grades).

Jooheon continued to look over his notes for two more minutes, and put his bag on the desk, ready to pack up and head out of class. It was then that he noticed that his graded test packet was moved slightly. He didn’t remember moving it–

The bell rang furiously, telling the students to get the fuck up and out of the goddamn classroom. Jooheon raced to put his stuff away, shoving his notebook in his basic black bag (that went pretty well with his black uniform), making sure his packet was there to study with. He felt his dickhead of a deskmate bump into him, which made him drop his pencil. He was SO tempted to just beat the fuck outta him, but he didn’t want to upset his parents if he got suspended. He picked it up and shoved it in a side pocket, and slung it over his shoulder as he went for the door.

“Jooheon! Talk with me for a minute,” his teacher quickly called.

The student in question sighed internally. He turned and walked up to the teacher's desk. He hoped he wasn’t in trouble. “Yes, Mr. Kim?”

“You realize you had the best grade in the class this term?”

“I did?” Jooheon asked curiously.

“Yes! I feel like you should tutor someone, with your smarts. Why not your deskmate, Hoseok?”

Jooheon groaned loudly, internally. Out of ALL the people… “Why? Maybe if he wasn’t texting all the time, he’d have better grades.”

“Very true, but this term his grades have fallen even farther down. Why not just think about it? Maybe talk to him during lunch?”

He didn’t want to disappoint the nicest teacher he had. But HOSEOK? OF ALL PEOPLE??? He would tear his hair out before he even got one word out. “I’ll try,” he lied. “He’s with a completely different set of students I'm not familiar with". That was a lie; Hoseok was friends with some of his close friends. He normally sat with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, people whom Jooheon knew well.

“Thank you Jooheon. I know you two don’t get along, but you shouldn’t be so hard on him. I’ll write you a pass.” As he finished his words, he began writing a pass for the Freshman. He gave it to him, who took it with pleasant words. He left, debating whether or not to actually talk to Hoseok during lunch. If he could stomach the ulzzang.

Since he got a pass, he decided to nab his second and third period textbooks from his locker. No sense in NOT grabbing them.

A fist was slammed onto the locker next to him, causing him jump a mile. “Hey, deskmate~”

It was none other than fucking Hoseok.

“What do you want?” Jooheon questioned, aggravated.

“You’re smart, you figure it out.”

“Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?”

“I was~ And I need help in Life Health class. Wad'ya say?” He said with a victorious smile on his face.

“Why the fuck would I help you?” Jooheon angrily whispered.

“Your grade was an A- on that last test. You get pretty good grades, you take good notes. A teacher’s pet. Why not tutor me?”

“Because you’re a fucking dickhead.”

“What if I told Gunhee-ah about your grades? Or any of your other “rapper” friends? You’d lose all credibility. You don’t want that do you?“ He whispered with a devilish smile on his face.

"You fuckin’ wouldn’t,” Jooheon said brazenly.

“I might have already spread the news,” Hoseok said lithely. “BUT, if you help me, I can make it all go away. Just come to my house after school, and tutor me.” He passed Jooheon a ripped lined piece of paper just as the late bell rang. Hoseok walked away, a smirk on his face. The younger boy looked at the paper; it indeed had an address on it. He would have to take the bus; his house was way too far away to walk.

“Yo Jooheon, I thought we agreed not to get close to ulzzangs,” Gun said as walked up to his friend, not really caring that he was late.

Jooheon stuffed the lined paper in his uniform pocket, huffing at the statement. “We don’t.”

_But I have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVISION STATUS: Complete!
> 
> There wasn't a lot to change with this one. The next three will be hell though.


	2. Coach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has blackmailed Jooheon successfully but maybe that's not his whole plan. But wait, what IS his whole plan???
> 
> (Wonho Focus)

**oops, late for second period again!**

That was the caption for Hoseok’s picture he took with a relatively suggestive pose on the stairs. He hurriedly posted it, and tucked his phone in his pocket as he calmly walked up the stairs. His teacher was going to rip him a new one, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

As he walked through the door, as he expected, the teacher reared him in his _I am your elder, respect me!_ voice, though it didn’t affect Hoseok. The teacher even forgot to bring up that the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, like usual. The Senior just sat in the back, as usual. But while he tried to listened to the lesson, he thought of the Sophomore he just blackmailed. Jooheon.

He was outrageously cute. He couldn’t wait to have his way with him once he came over to his house. Because he knew he wouldn’t risk his reputation. Freshman and sophomores were so easy. But seriously, he couldn’t afford to fail Life Health class. It was literally the most important class he had, and since he was a Senior, he couldn’t fuck it up.

He had seen some of Jooheon’s grades before, and they were pretty decent. This A- grade was one of his best, and if Hoseok’s memory served him correctly, the only other better grade was a straight A+ during the first test. Hoseok’s best grade was a C, and his worst was a big fat F minus. This test wasn’t THAT bad (a D+), but his mother was still gonna berate him for it. Hopefully Jooheon would be over before she got home from work, so she could see that he was trying to bring his grades up. He was just hoping that Jooheon could actually help him.

“Hoseok! You seem to know the answer, tell me what it is,” The teacher suddenly said, making the boy in question jump.

 **What are the five most volatile elements known to man?** was written on the board.

“Uh… Uranium… Methane… Cesium… Hydrogen… and Fraaancium?” He finished, unsure if the last one was right.

“Very good! I knew you knew the answer. Now, care to give any examples?”

“Um… Cesium exploooodes when it comes into cooontact with waaaaaaater…” He extended his answer, making a few of the students giggle.

The teacher visibly rolled his eyes. “That’s correct. Anyone else want to take a crack at this question?” And like that he ignored Hoseok the rest of the class. Which Hoseok was greatful for.

Before he knew it the bell rang, letting him leave the lecture on chemistry, which was his best class (as demonstrated by his correct answers). But he couldn’t contain his excitement about after school… About being tutored by Jooheon. The cutie was hard to resist.

Just as he was walking, being lucky to get a free period during his third period, he caught the beautiful sight of his best friend, Hyunwoo, with his boyfriend, Kihyun. Neither of them were really into PDA, so Hyunwoo gave the quickest peck to the cheek of his significant other. The pink-haired boy walked away with the brightest smile on his face, clutching his books to his chest as he walked to his class. Hyunwoo was so distracted by the sight of his younger lover that he didn’t sense his friend come up behind him.

He jabbed Hyunwoo strong shoulder blades, an effect of swimming. But unlike his deskmate in first period, he didn’t jump. He just left his boyfriend-induced trance and turned around.

“It never works, Wonho-ah, I don’t know why you try.”

“It never hurts,” he said with an evil smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around his friends’ strong shoulders. He let his slightly older friend lead the way. “So, where is the lover boy heading to on this ever-snowy day?”

At the mention of “love” Hyunwoo smiled broadly, changing his normally static features into a bright painting. “The library. I need to do some studying.”

“What class?” Hoseok asked.

“Chemistry. You’re pretty good, tutor me?” He asked, voice hopeful.

“What’s in it for me, big boy?” He asked back.

“I’ll tutor you in Life Health,” he offered.

Another evil smile, for different reasons. “I have a tutor actually. Name something else.”

“Woah, wait, who’s tutoring you?” Hyunwoo asked curiously, even though his face was back to being similar to that of a robot. The only thing different was that his eyebrows quirked.

“You don’t need to know~” Hoseok returned in song.

“What if she’s bad at the class?”

“Shownu-hyung, it’s not a girl.”

“Oh, really? Taking my route, huh?” Hyunwoo said with a semi-eyebrow raise.

They came to the grand staircase, taking them slow, one at a time. “You could say that~”

“Are you not gonna tell me who who he is?”

“Nope~” Another smile, but this one was less evil and more happy.

“He must be one hell of a boy to attract your attention,” Hyunwoo said with a smile.

“He is. Smart, cute, pretends to be hardcore; he can rap, too.” That may have been too much.

“How well? You know we have a ton of rappers in this school. Is he from our group?”

 

“I haven’t personally heard him, but from the grapevine I hear he’s talented. Hey stop for a second,” he finished as he took his phone out of his pocket.

“I thought ulzzangs didn’t take photos with non-ulzzangs,” Hyunwoo wondered aloud.

“Nonsense!” Hoseok said as he posed with an arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulders. Duck lips a MUST. Hyunwoo simply gave a peace sign. Duck lips optional.

Hoseok snapped the picture and showed his friend.

“Pretty good picture-taking skills Wonho-ah,” Hyunwoo complimented.

“Thanks hyung~”

Hyunwoo laughed, and left his friend to reach the glass doors of the library. Hoseok posted the photo, with the caption:

**who says ulzzangs don’t hang out with non-ulzzangs?**

He checked his last photo, which already had around three hundred comments upon his photogenicness. A few were taken aback by his pose, but most just stated what he already knew: he was gorgeous.

He walked into the library, waved hello to the pretty library assistant (who shyly waved back), and went to stand next to Hyunwoo. Who, as usual, was being flirted with by the librarian. Hoseok was kind of jealous.

Hyunwoo quietly walked away, a nearly silent thank you his response to whatever the librarian had said. But the younger knew the older wasn’t being quiet because of rules; he had this thing were he couldn’t talk properly to woman. It was no wonder why he was dating Kihyun. The guy was somewhat feminine but could turn savage in a split second and not regret it. Their relationship worked so well.

The older sat down in a comfy chair, taking out his notes for his final chance to ace chemistry. It was his second year taking the class, and he still couldn’t grasp what the hell was going on. Hoseok laughed at him constantly for it. Granted it WAS Hoseok’s best subject.

He took the chair across from his friend, to give him space to work. “Why do you struggle with chem so much?”

“I don’t know. Why are you so good at it?”

“True,” he said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and pulled the menu down. A new looks contest was underway!

He immediately went into pose mode, reclining in the non-reclinable chair to try to look his best. His right arm held the phone over his face, left arm under his head. He tried for duck lips, a tongue, a wink, but nothing worked.

“I thought you were going to help me?” Hyunwoo huffed.

“I need to win this contest, hold up,” Hoseok responded. He kept trying for a new pose, but he couldn’t find one that was satisfactory. “Could you help me find a good pose, Shownu-hyung?”

He huffed again, but rose from his chair. “Here, give me your phone.”

Hoseok happily handed it over, and like a good model, started posing. They spent the entire hour like that, fucking around with Hoseok’s phone (and getting yelled at a few times), but it was worth it. With only ten minutes left to submit, they pushed it in. They’d have to wait to see the results.

 

The noisy lunchroom came into view, and Hoseok hurriedly claimed a seat at the tall tables with his backpack. Even if the school food wasn’t the best, he was starving; he needed to eat something. School was draining.

As per usual, he nabbed himself a bowl of ramen. Again, it wasn’t the best, but he loved ramen. Like… more than himself.

He sat at his saved seat, and waited for his friends to get their seats, as well. And one by one, they did. It was usually just the three of them at one table and just about everyone else at another or two.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun also had ramen, but they had different side dishes. Half of Hoseok’s ramen was already gone, and as they approached a noddle hung from his mouth.

“So…” Kihyun started. “Show-hyung tells me you have an interest in a boy.”

Hoseok gave a heated glare to Hyunwoo. He swallowed before answering. "An interest, yes.”

“Point him out to us?” Hyunwoo asked pleadingly.

Hoseok sighed. Better now than later. He began by looking around the tall tables, but he didn’t see him. So he continued his I Spy search in the main cafeteria. After he cleared the right side, he went for the left side. Close to the glass separating the small tables from the tall tables, he saw a familiar face in Minhyuk, and looked around him. Typically Hyungwon was with him, and with him like a lost puppy was Gunhee, and with him, Jooheon. He saw him, who was also looking around. For the splitest of seconds, they met eyes. Both with an intense stare, but Jooheon looked away first, sitting with all those people, even with a few new faces Hoseok didn’t recognize.

He motioned for Hyunwoo and Kihyun to look over in the direction, and look they did. Hoseok hung his head, somehow embarrassed. “He’s the cute one, Jooheon, in between Gunhee and Hyungwon.”

Kihyun was first to look back. “Jooheon’s a Sophomore right? You’re a Senior.”

“You were barely in high school when we started dating,” Hyunwoo said as he looked back at those at his table.

“I guess so. Be careful with him, Hoseok.”

“I will. He’s too cute to hurt,” he returned.

“Maybe you’ll stick with this one?” Hyunwoo asked hintingly.

“HEY, that scandal was a lie and you KNOW it,” Hoseok returned with an anime tint to his face.

“Just take care of him,” Kihyun added.

“I will,” Hoseok said earnestly.

×××××××××

The bus ride home was torturous. All Hoseok could think about was Jooheon, and how deep his dimples were when he laughed and smiled. He couldn’t help but stare at him during lunch, and he even ending up writing his name lovingly on the corners of the notes he took. The public bus hit literally every bump on the way home, but he didn’t want these strangers to look at him too closely, so he took a two-seater spot. Which was bad because the bumps were hitting him in all the pleasurable spots. It took all his focus to not get some kind of public boner; he almost didn’t get stop the bus in time. He had to get off at the next stop because he missed the closest to his home.

The walk home kinda hurt his crotch. It was almost like he was a cowboy, saddle sore from riding his horse into the sunset. He unlocked his homes’ front door, and shut it as soon as he was clear. He didn’t bother shouting that he was home, his mom didn’t come home until like nine thirty or ten thirty.

He threw his backpack onto the couch, and quickly made an instant bowl of ramen. Hoseok loved ramen, more than the universe. More than school, definitely.

He was nibbling on the last noodle when a knock came at his door. He paused, noodle halfway gone down his throat. He sucked up the rest of it, and put the bowl in the sink (he’ll wash it later). He rubbed his hands together, hoping they weren’t sticky. He skipped to the door, and peeped out the peephole. It was Jooheon, who came much quicker than Hoseok anticipated.

He unlocked the door, and waved. “Hey~”

“I was worried your dumbass gave me a fake address,” were his first words.

“Oh, why would I do that to you?” Hoseok asked seriously.

“I don’t know, you've always striked me as a type of guy to that sort of thing.”

“Ouch,” he responded honestly.

“Whatever, you want me to tutor you or not?”

Hoseok gave him a wide berth to walk into his house, closing the door softly behind him. Jooheon, without even being told, made himself comfortable on the couch. He dropped his backpack by his feet, already pulling stuff out and setting it on the brown wood coffee table. It was smooth-surfaced, only marked by roughhousing and someone dropping stuff on it.

“You ready?” The younger asked the older.

Hoseok had been just standing there, watching the boys’ movements in a foreign house. He walked back to the couch, but instead sat on the floor.

“… any particular reason you’re sitting there? On the floor?” Jooheon asked, curious.

“I prefer to sit on the floor. Can I see your notes?” Hoseok asked.

 

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Jooheon joined Hoseok on the floor. He grabbed his notebook from the pile he created on the table and passed them to his tutee. Hoseok opened it, and was impressed at the completeness of the words. He was a studious student, and that was impressive. “You take good notes.”

Hoseok could see the other smile the smallest bit. “Thanks,” the younger responded.

Hoseok snuck looks at his tutor, and realized he shouldn’t. His experience on the bus from earlier was coming back to him. He was getting really excited. It got to the point where he just put the notebook down and stared at the boy sitting next to him.

“Why are you staring at me?” Jooheon asked after a full minute of being stared at.

“You're really pretty,” Hoseok complimented out of the blue.

“I- um, what?” Jooheon squinted.

“You’re just really pretty. I like your face, especially your dimples.”

Jooheon's ears took on a more red quality. “Uh, uh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome cutie.”

The youngers’ blush reached his cheeks, and now Hoseok couldn't get enough. It was silent as he look upon the smaller, wondering about him and all things about him. He was sure he heard a clock ticking somewhere, and it dawned on him that there might not be a lot of time between them. His mom could get off of work super early and he'd be in trouble if he got caught with Jooheon doing things like…

“Can I see your stomach?” Hoseok asked curiously.

“What?” Jooheon questioned as his head snapped toward the older.

“I want to see your stomach. Can I?”

“W-why do you want to see my stomach?” Jooheon's eyes widened as he looked at the older.

“I just do,” Hoseok answered. “I'll show you mine,” he added with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

“So, you want me to show you my stomach, and then I'll see yours?” Jooheon asked, as if it were a big puzzle to put together. It's as if he was looking for some sort of hidden camera, his head searching anywhere but Hoseok's face.

“Yeah. Why not?” Hoseok responded simply.

Jooheon seemed to not be able to find fault with this logic. His mouth opened and his head shook several times, almost like he was having a pretend conversation with himself. “I-I… what?” He questioned, more to himself than to the other in the room.

“Just lift your shirt. I’ll do the rest,” Hoseok said confidently.

Jooheon visibly paused. His fingers wrenched repeatedly, clearly a sign of nervousness. He was probably listing the pros and cons of the situation inside his head. Maybe Hoseok really did go too far? Made him panic?

But after what seemed too long for Hoseok, his tutor fingered the edge of his school button-down. The fabric began running along Jooheon’s skin, and Hoseok couldn’t help but be excited.

He watched as his tutor’s skin was finally revealed. It looked smooth, and a light skin tone. From where Hoseok was sitting, he could see a bit of a happy trail and baby fat. It was beautiful.

Without really thinking about it, he reached out and palmed the skin of the boy’s belly.

“W-why are you touching me?” The boy asked, but didn't move to let his shirt fall or to push away Hoseok's hand.

"It’s beautiful,“ the older responded simply.

"It is?” Jooheon asked, disbelieving.

“Yeah, it is,” Hoseok responded. He could feel his dopey smile hurt his cheeks.

“Thank you,” the exposed one said, voice sounding unsure.

But the moment ended as Hoseok pulled his hand away. Jooheon let his shirt fall, slightly crinkled now. He had this beautiful smile on his face, dimples deeper than Hoseok’s soul.

But Hoseok wasn’t one to go without showing off somehow. He was on his knees, lifting up his shirt, revealing his own stomach. It wasn’t built like he'd prefer, but there was more definition to his abdomen than a dictionary entry.

The other stared, not remembering to be polite. He seemed mystified at the other’s stomach; not too defined but not completely flat, either. He looked like he had the urge to poke them.

The other’s hand gently wrapped around Jooheon’s wrist, and soon there was skin-to-skin contact. He stared holes into the older’s skin, watching as his hand discovered more parts his eyes weren’t clear enough to see. He worked out, he had to. If this was his natural definition, Jooheon would be jealous.

 

Hoseok was smiling like a black cat crossing the street during Halloween. He ached for this intimacy, longed for it, yearned for it. And the younger’s hands were soft to the touch. He watched the foreign fingers press around his stomach, guessing this was his first time touching another man’s belly. It made him giggle aloud.

The Sophomore looked at the face of the Senior, gazing into his happy expression. He couldn’t help but smile back.

The soft flesh moved down through the plains on the other’s abdomen, and the deep-dimpled one removed his gaze from the face of his elder. The tips of his fingers went under the fabric of his pants, and judging by the presence of hair, under his underwear.

Jooheon quickly looked away. His hand twitched.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hoseok asked quietly.

Jooheon was silent. Hoseok wondered what was going through his young mind. But he saw his head move, shaking his head as a ‘no’.

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asked, his tone changing from quiet to seductive.

Jooheon only nodded. Hoseok licked his lips.

Hoseok looked down at his stomach, and moved the younger’s hand down further. He sucked in a deep breath when the Sophomore’s index finger ghosted over the flesh of his manhood. He didn’t hide his low moan.

He lowered the other’s hand until three of his fingers were down his pants. Then he let go of the soft wrist he was holding.

“Do what you want,” he said lowly. To his words, Jooheon’s fingers twitched. Hoseok bit his lips, holding in anything he wanted say (or grunt).

Some awkward seconds rolled by, then Jooheon continued to lower his hand into his Senior’s pants. He felt the other man’s penis twitch, with the younger’s hand (and maybe his own manhood) twitching in return.

“I promise it’s more interesting when you wrap your hand around the shaft,” Hoseok hinted. He watched the younger intently; he could have sworn he could see the cogwheels turning inside his head. Under less time than before, the Sophomore listened to the hint. His hand wrapped around Hoseok’s penis. His grip wasn’t strong, or particularly stimulating, but it excited Hoseok nonetheless. He moaned in the back of his throat.

This time Jooheon took initiative, and gave an experimental squeeze. Hoseok’s right arm reached out and gripped the couch cushions. He as biting his lip so hard, but a bloody lip was the least of his worries.

“Yeah, that’s it. Do that again,” he instructed. When was the last time he got this excited over such virginal touching?

Jooheon did just that, but he didn’t turn to see his partner’s reaction. Another moan filled their ears.

A stroke up the appendage caused a louder, more lewd moan to reverberate in the living room. A stroke down, then up. Hoseok was smiling and biting his lips, holding back as much as he could. But it felt good to be in someone else’s hands.

“You like the way I feel in your hands, Jooheon-ah?” Hoseok asked tauntingly. A squeeze to his tip made him shut up. But Jooheon didn’t let up on this grip, and he stroked with that pressure. Hoseok was squeezing the couch cushion and his shirt with a satisfied smile on his face. “Yeah, you do, you bad boy.”

Jooheon played with the man in his hands, trying different hand positions. He still wasn’t looking, but his free hand was squeezing his thigh. It was cute, Hoseok thought, that he was trying to resolve the rising problem in his own pants.

Hoseok let go of the fabric he was clutching, and unbuttoned and unzipped his school uniform pants. His boner was freer to be hard, with less restriction. But he didn’t pull it out completely, his hardness still hidden from view.

He clutched the coffee table with one hand and the couch with the other. “Do you know how good this feels?” He moaned to his partner. Of course, he didn’t answer. But his strokes sped up noticeably.

Hoseok held to urge to thrust into Jooheon’s hand, but let his lewd moans and demanding whimpers loose into the air. He looked down and watched his inexperienced lover stroke him. He liked the way his hands felt around his cock. He loved it too much.

With a moan that was a mix between a growl and a out-of-breath huff he came into the younger’s hand. “Fuck yes…” He breathed deeply. His knuckles were white from gripping the table and couch so hard. His breathing wasn’t intensely heavy but it was obvious he enjoyed the other’s handjob.

Jooheon’s hand was gripping his own thigh tightly. He slowly removed his now free hand our the older’s pants. A few drops of Hoseok’s seed fell to the floor.

But Hoseok grabbed Jooheon’s wrist, stopping him. He stared at the white liquid on his hand. And before Jooheon could process why he had been grabbed, he felt something warm on his fingers.

He finally turned toward his partner, only to see Hoseok’s mouth around his fingers. Licking up his own cum. Sucking his own liquid off the younger’s hand. And Hoseok did it all while he stared into Jooheon eyes.

Jooheon stared back, mouth agape, unable to look away. He stared at the man whose eyes held a smirk. Fingers in his mouth, sucking all of the creamy white liquid. Even moaning a bit.

He removed the Sophomore’s fingers from his mouth with a tell-tale pop sound. He licks his lips as he let his partner’s hand go.

“Have you ever tasted yourself, Jooheon-ah?”

The boy in question shakes his head, transfixed by the sight in front of him.

“Lay on your back, Jooheon,” Hoseok suddenly says.

“W-why?” Jooheon asks, voice hidden like the rest Hoseok’s cum.

“It’s not fair to not give you a handjob too,” Hoseok says with an excited smile on his face.

Jooheon’s face is an actual shade of red. “Why do you want to do that?”

“Because I want to,” Hoseok replies sweetly, like it was obvious.

The younger stalls for a few seconds, heart racing to the point of his breath being visibly ragged. Hoseok was afraid that’d overstepped his boundaries, that he scared him into a frozen statue. He wanted to apologize for being to forward, but Jooheon beat him to it.

His movements were a bit stiff, but the dimpled one moved his form into a laying position. He looked like a rusted robot, joints squeaking with every bend. But he was on his back, chest rising and falling a bit quicker than before. Hoseok knew he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t a beautiful sight.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Hoseok praised.

“… No.”

“You don’t know that?” He asked him, surprised.

“I’m not… beautiful.”

Hoseok was gravely offended at Jooheon’s words. “How… What has made you think that?”

“I’m just… not on people’s lists.”

Hoseok crawled up Jooheon’s body, now nose-to-nose with the boy. “It doesn’t matter if you’re on someone’s list or not. You’re still so beautiful.” Without giving it a second thought Hoseok leaned down and connected his lips with Jooheon’s. It wasn’t an urgent kiss, and both of their lips were a bit on the dry side, but the kiss was sweet. Meaningful.

When they separated, they did this long intense stare into each other’s eyes. More intense then the one at lunch, full of unsung promises. Hoseok was smiling from ear-to-ear, with Jooheon returning the expression. But Hoseok knew something that would cheer up the younger, and his smile changed from a that to a smirk.

The older crawled back down Jooheon’s body, and stopped as he was level with the boy’s crotch. He knees were between the Sophomore’s legs, and he glanced up to see Jooheon staring. Most likely wondering what his next move was.

Hands placed atop a stomach. “Do you still want this?”

A nod.

“No, I need a verbal response.”

“Yes!” Jooheon corrected.

A smile worth that of the devil spread across Hoseok’s lips. He thumbed the fabric of Jooheon’s shirt, licking his lips. He slowly lifted it up, exposing more of the skin that lay beneath it than before. He dropped the ends directly above the boy’s nipples, hiding them from view. Lips now wet with saliva he kissed the bare skin three times, even giving a small kitten lick. Jooheon made a sound that pleased Hoseok’s ears.

His fingers rested upon the button of the boys’ uniform pants. “Do you still want me to do this?

Jooheon, at first, nodded. Then remembered the stipulation that his partner had put in place. “Yes… please.”

Hoseok smiled and giggled just the tiniest bit. He wrapped his fingers around the fabric and button, separating the two. As he pulled the fabric, the zipper pulled itself down. Jooheon’s boxers were black, with a singular button shielding the treasured skin. The poor boy was harder than a rock, the fabric tenting from the force.

“God you’re so excited,” Hoseok praised.

“Is that bad?” Jooheon asked.

“God no,” Hoseok said with a laugh. “It’s so good.” He laid on his seductive voice thick. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes,” said his voice so full of need.

Hoseok hooked his fingers on the black fabric of Jooheon’s boxers, and teased them both by pulling the edge down slowly. Hoseok was smiling really hard; he was excited to reveal what few, if anyone, had ever seen.

The edge rolled along the hardened flesh, until the tip popped into view. It glistened a small bit, a signal that Jooheon’s body was reacting nicely to his form of foreplay. Hoseok leaned back up after he assured himself that both boxers and pants weren’t going to get in the way. He stared into the Sophomore’s eyes as he wrapped a hand around the base.

Jooheon moaned at the sudden contact. The Senior let the boy adjust before stroking upward, slipping is thumb over the slit. Hoseok was enjoying his facial expressions.

A slow stroke down, then a fast stroke up had the younger gripping whatever his hands could come into contact with. He was groaning at the feeling of someone else’s hands wrapped around his penis, rather than his own hands. Hoseok sped up his strokes to a more dangerous pace, enjoying Jooheon’s facial expressions and noises more than he thought he would.

Jooheon’s body was reacting well to the treatment, he himself whimpering and shaking even, to a small extent. Hoseok enjoyed stroking the cutie, so he squeezed a bit harder and thumbed his slit at every opportunity.

It made Hoseok jump a small bit when Jooheon groaned louder than previously; what surprised him was the sudden twitch when the downed boy came. A thick line spurted after Hoseok’s last thumb-over, a bit getting on his hand. A smaller line of cum followed Jooheon’s last groan, along with a shake as Hoseok stroked him until he was down from his high.

He looked at his partner, who had the most outrageous smile on his face. His chest was heaving, he was huffing, out of breath, but damn was his smile was gorgeous. Hoseok couldn’t help but smile back.

Jooheon finally had the wits about him and looked at the man responsible for his orgasm. Hoseok looked very pleased with himself. He brought the hand he used to pleasure his lover with to his lips, and licked the fluid off his hand.

“You taste good~” was his commentary. Cum honestly didn’t taste too good, but on a scale Jooheon’s was more on the better side.

Jooheon smiled, still a little up there on the sexual high. Hoseok crawled up his downed body, and gave him a sweet Eskimo kiss. Jooheon reached up and caught the other’s bottom lip, giving a hesitant suck. He let go though, a shy smile he gave to his senior. Hoseok thought his taking initiative was a very good sign.

Hoseok looked down at the small mess on Jooheon’s stomach. He took his finger and scooped a little of his cum. “Do you want to taste yourself, Jooheon-ah?”

He looked back up to the boy’s face to see his tongue out. He laughed, and placed his finger on the flat of his tongue. Jooheon wrapped his mouth around the digit. Hoseok slowly pulled his finger out, Jooheon giving just the right amount of resistance to clean the older’s finger. The older in question watched as the younger’s face contorted into an expression that of when someone eats sour candy for the first time.

“Don’t like the flavour?” Hoseok asked, stupid grin on his face.

“You must have a lot of practice,” was his equally sour response. His voice was slightly hoarse.

Hoseok just giggled. “Yeah, you could say that. I quite like my taste. Though cum in general isn’t very tasty.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Jooheon asked. While anger was implied, he couldn’t get it to come off right.

“You need to discover your taste on your own~” Hoseok answered with a pleased smile. Jooheon has no choice but to smile back. “Stay here, I’ll be back,” he said suddenly. He gently got off the pleasured boy, heading into the kitchen.

He heard a hoarse _okay_ from the living room. He grabbed the roll of napkins and took three; here it dawned on him that he had to clean up this mess before his mom got home. But the boy came first. So he just took the whole roll with him to the living room.

Hoseok knelt by Jooheon and wiped up the mess on his stomach.

 

Once he was finished cleaning him up, the younger raised and stretched. “Thank you,” he said sweetly.

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok returned.

“Can I stay here tonight?” The younger suddenly said.

Hoseok’s smile brightened. “Do you want to?”

“I do.”

Hoseok’s mom was hopefully okay with this, because he certainly was.

×××××××××

Hoseok awoke to a very beautiful sight.

Jooheon was sleeping next to him, face like that of an angel. He was at peace, no internal turmoil visible on his young features. His being was calm, resting in a nice, comfy bed. Hoseok was glad his mother let him stay the night, though both she and Jooheon’s own mother weren’t exactly happy. But they weren’t exactly upset, either.

Hoseok stroked Jooheon’s cheek with his thumb. The younger’s eyes fluttered for a second, then he said:

“Hmmmm… Five more minutes mom…”

Hoseok burst out laughing. “Boy I am NOT your mother.”

Jooheon’s eyes shot open. He blinked a few times, remembering that at he stayed the night at a friend’s house. Well, “friend” was an interesting way of putting it. After he remembered what had happened, he smiled widely.

“Now could your mother do… this?” He questioned. After he asked, he leaned forward and connected their lips. The kiss was stank with morning breath, but the gesture was sweet in ways neither of them could fathom.

Jooheon gave a solid _no_ to that question.

“Come on baby, we need to get ready for school,” he said with a wink.

“Okay, _baby_ ,” Jooheon responded sassily.

As they got dressed, Hoseok couldn’t help but think about last night. They tried studying, really they did… But they just ending up making out. Lots of tentative kisses at first, but as the night progressed, it turned into hotter, more needy kisses, with more tongue than was necessary. Until Hoseok’s mother came home at nine thirty, which was her earliest time. She was a bit suspicious at first, but after some convincing (by watching them study) she was okay with her son’s friend staying over. Well, both that and she had a heart of gold; she wasn’t going to let Jooheon stand at a bus that late at night, if they even ran that late.

Hoseok was standing incredibly close to Jooheon this morning, trying to stay warm in the colder months. He kept smiling as he thought about Jooheon’s sleeping angel face. Without really thinking about it, he was holding the younger’s hand.

Jooheon looked down at the sudden warmth, stopping a moment and realizing Hoseok was holding his hand. It made him blush, and he let go.

Hoseok was hurt, but he tried to hide it. “Don’t wanna get warm?”

“We shouldn’t be holding hands in public,” was Jooheon’s response.

“Are you ashamed of me?” The older asked the younger, quietly.

“N-no, it’s just… What are we now, Hoseok?” Jooheon turned to face the one in question.

Now this was what Hoseok hadn’t been expecting. He thought he was the one who had to ask that, as that is how things normally went for him, but instead… “What do you want to be, Jooheon?”

“I don’t know…I’ve never been in this sort of situation.”

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Jooheon-ah?“

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Hoseok-hyung?” Jooheon returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVISION STATUS: complete!
> 
> Second chapter! An underrated pairing but a pairing nonetheless.


	3. Hot Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Kihyun finally have a little alone time; Kihyun surprises Hyunwoo.
> 
> (Shownu Focus)

Hyunwoo hated having to leave his precious Kihyun after lunch, but school could be an ass like that.

He also needed to find Wonho and give him one hella big piece of his mind.

He was just glad chemistry wasn’t one of his final classes, or his free period. Because sixth period he has his second free hour, which was rare for a Senior to have two free hours to himself. He typically spends them studying (unless Wonho is there… he never gets anything done with him around), or running errands for teachers. Though he hated running errands for the female teachers… They always highkey shoved their cleavage in his face, and he had to somehow lowkey tell them he wasn’t interested. Even some of the male teachers… Was he really that good looking?

By sixth period he was mentally worn out, even if physically he wasn’t. Dealing with overly sexual people trying to fuck him wasn’t what he would call a good day, though he could assume that most males his age would literally kill to fuck some of the teachers that flirted with him. And the females, too.

He would use his sixth period to unwind from the stress, relax his throat (even if he didn’t speak much), let his mind just sit and let some problems fix themselves. It was a time to get homework done early, so when he went home he had time to do what he truly wanted.

However, on off days (such as today) his sixth period was used for worship.

On off days Kihyun was also free during sixth period. Even though he was a Junior, he excelled at most of what he did, clearing an off-day space early on in his school career. Since he didn’t have much to do, he spent his time with his boyfriend. Which Hyunwoo loved.

But today, Hyunwoo just felt he wasn’t giving Kihyun the love he deserved. The attention his princess required. The care he had always wanted from a significant other. And since they were both free this period…

Hyunwoo had Kihyun by the wrist, tugging him in the direction he wanted him to go in. “Come on,” he said quietly. He shiftily glanced all around him, keeping tabs on who saw, with him trying to change their minds on what they saw.

“Show, what are we doing and where are we going?” Kihyun asked impatiently. But there was a certain blitheness to his tone, suggesting he was more content with being dragged than angry at not knowing where he was going.

Hyunwoo turned right, coming at the infamous Dead Student’s Reach, the hallway where multiple students have sworn they’ve seen lockers fly open on their own. The only classroom in this small section of space, a chemistry room, had an accident not long back, which left it a complete mess. While it wasn’t hazardous, it wasn’t exactly the nicest room to be in. However, this was complete bullshit; Hyunwoo had been part of the clean-up crew for this, and he knew the room was safe to use. But cutbacks in school budget had left it empty… Which also meant no one would see them, including the security cameras, which had been turned off after the incident. This was Hyunwoo’s intended stop.

“The old chemistry room? But Show, how are we going to get in there without keys?”

Hyunwoo dug in his right pocket, pulling out a small set of keys on an old keyring. He jingled them in front of Kihyun, with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

This jackass had the _motherfucking keys._

Kihyun’s expression was priceless. “H-how did you???”

“Being a good student has its perks,” he said as he unlocked and opened the door. He gestured for Kihyun to enter the premises.

Hyunwoo wasn’t really sure what Kihyun thought he was going to see, but he didn’t seem to pleased. “And I was hoping for melted floors and gas everywhere,” he scoffed.

Hyunwoo locked the door and put the keys in his pocket. He reached for Kihyun’s hand, holding it gently. He saw his boyfriend smile, and he turned his full body to face him. He nuzzled his smaller frame into Hyunwoo’s, sighing happily. “So, is THIS why you dragged me here? Some alone time, mister greedy pants?” He asked tauntingly with a kiss to the neck. “Because it’s working.” He began breathing against his boyfriend’s neck, blowing air over spots he licks. “Do you want me, Hyunwoo-jagi?”

“I wouldn’t risk both if us getting into trouble if it weren’t worth every minute in detention,” Hyunwoo responded. He lifted the smaller’s chin, and connected their lips in an, at first, sweet kiss.

Hyunwoo’s hands left his boyfriend’s face, flowing down to his crotch to give it a nice squeeze. Kihyun moaned and gripped the taller’s uniform, biting the others’ lip in the process. It was Hyunwoo’s turn to moan, and he let go of the kiss (but not his partner’s crotch).

 

“Do you want what I’m about to give you?” He asked seductively.

Kihyun nodded vigorously. He squealed a high note as Hyunwoo let his privates go and lifted him up. The pink-haired one wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, fists still balled into the soft fabric of his shirt. He left kisses all over his chin, jawline, tried nibbling on an earlobe but he was put down on a smooth (yet cold) surface.

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun whispered, man in statement knowing about Kihyun’s fantasy of doing something sexual with his boyfriend on school grounds. “What are you going to do?” He asked breathlessly.

“I’m thirsty Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said in his boyfriend’s ear. He stood between his spread legs, semi-hard-on pressing into the crotch of his lover. “Are you thirsty, too?”

Another vigorous nod from the pink-haired one. He scooted farther on the teacher’s desk, pushing his own growing problem against his partner’s waist.

“God I love it when you’re eager.” Hyunwoo punctuated with a kiss to Kihyun’s earlobe. Practiced fingers went to work unbuttoning the shirt, while kisses trailed over the cheeks, eyes, nose, and lips of his significant other. He only unbuttoned four buttons, though; leaving the lips of his other, he said “I’m gonna mark you.”

He made sure to keep the ends of the button down out of the way as he went to work kissing and sucking on the available skin, leaving hickeys that’d be obvious if not for the thickness of the school uniform shirt. He nibbled on the light skin there, making sure not to cause Kihyun to much pain, only pleasure; Kihyun didn’t like a lot of pain or being frustrated.

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun hinted. After Hyunwoo’s last nibble the shorter hissed at the pressure, not really liking the deepness of the bite.

“I’m sorry Kihyun,” Hyunwoo apologized, leaving the chest of his lover.

“It’s fine, I know you’re eager,” he returned with a teasing lick to his own lips. “Don’t stop,” he said sweetly. He leaned forward and kissed his other sweetly. Hyunwoo tweaked Kihyun’s nipples through his shirt, teasing the buds so the dark was harshly obvious against the white. The sitting one smiled into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the broad shoulders of his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo left the nipples of his boyfriend, trailing his hands down until he reached his clothed crotch. He made quick work of the button and zipper, spreading the ends for as much space as possible. He pulled the tan boxers down in the front. Kihyun gasped, probably at the freezing temperature of the room as the air hit his penis. Hyunwoo smirked.

Which caused the exposed boy to slap his shoulder. “Don’t test me.”

Which caused the non-exposed boy to smirk even harder. And then wrap a somewhat-warm hand around the base of the pink-haired boy’s penis.

Kihyun moaned, looking down at his stiff cock excitedly. He moaned again, with lips tight against each other.

“I’m kinda sad your crotch hair isn’t pink,” Hyunwoo commented offhandedly.

“My parents would be extremely suspicio– _oh god_!” Kihyun exclaimed.

Hyunwoo had his mouth, wet and warm, wrapped around the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. He licked back and forth against the slit, sucking hard after every third or fourth swipe. He turned his head left and right, changing it often to make the pressure feel new and exciting.

Kihyun thumped the heel of his right hand three times against the desk, left hand intertwining with Hyunwoo’s black locks. He gripped the desk, knuckles actually turning white. He kept his lips tight, moaning against them as he was sucked off. His thighs were jumping, brushing against the side of his boyfriend’s head.

Hyunwoo was smiling around his partner’s cock, glad he gave his significant other a good reason to cum.

Though, he did know his head-giving skills weren’t the best. He made up for it in his ability to deep throat Kihyun fairly well, moving his head up and down, letting the slightly tinted tip just graze the back of his throat before pulling back up. Then once more, the tip pushing at the back of his throat, keeping it there until that feeling of bile crept up Hyunwoo’s spine. He pulled off completely with a satisfactory pop sound.

He didn’t let Kihyun breathe for long as he plunged back down, sucking hard and swirling his tongue where it could reach. He raked his teeth on the sides as he tilted his head, giving his boyfriend a new sensation. The moan was loud, not blocked by lips. It made the giver twitch in his pants.

“Hyun… Hyunwoo…” Kihyun said, tears evident even in his voice.

Hyunwoo took this as a signal that he had done a good job, and that the sitting one was close. He stayed at the tip, sucking on it, giving it a few nibbles to help his partner reach his high.

Hyunwoo heard a lewd, loud moan as Kihyun’s cum landed on his tongue, some sliding down his throat as he took it all. He gently sucked on the tip, guiding his boyfriend through his orgasm. He let himself pull off with another pop as Kihyun tugged on his black locks. Hyunwoo carefully put the limp appendage back into the tan boxers.

With Kihyun’s cock now back in the comfort of his underwear Hyunwoo looked up to see his boyfriend’s face brandishing a wide, _I-just-received-head-and-it-was-great_ smile.

Hyunwoo went for that smile, connecting their lips. He let some cum enter his lover’s mouth, feeling as the other swallowed against the kiss. They stayed there, sharing saliva, licking each other’s tongue, tasting what they had to offer.

 

Once they separated, a line of cum-laced saliva still connected them. Hyunwoo felt one of Kihyun’s hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. “Back up,” the pink-haired one said, voice quiet.

Hyunwoo did as asked, until he hit a desk with his ass. Kihyun jumped off the teacher’s desk and made his way toward him until they were chest to chest. Then Hyunwoo watched as the head of pink hair dropped.

Delicate hands unbuttoned and unzipped the black school uniform pants. Hyunwoo was wearing tan boxers as well, but Kihyun pushed those down to expose the awaiting flesh into the cold air. Hyunwoo hissed at the temperature, but kept his eyes on the head of pink hair hovering dangerously close to his favourite body part.

Kihyun licked the slit, which made Hyunwoo moan lewdly, “Do you like my taste, baby?”

His boyfriend looked up at him, and gave him a wink. He opened wide and accepted the tip into his mouth. Hyunwoo smiled as his lover moaned around him, sending a different kind of shiver through his spine. Kihyun made a suggestive sound, a bead of precum coating his tongue. He sucked hard on that tip, letting all those beads of cum land on his tongue. He swallowed them all down, a pop sound reverberating throughout the room as he came off his boyfriend’s cock. His delicate hand wrapped around the base, jiggling it around. The downed man giggled.

Hyunwoo bit his lip at the sight of his lover enjoying his cock. It was one of his favourites.

Kihyun looked back up at at Hyunwoo, giving him a seductive smile. The pink haired one leaned back onto the appendage, going lower so he could lick a strip up the skin. He made sure to fiddle his tongue around the bold vein near the middle, the taller man moaning the younger’s name. Hyunwoo fisted the pink locks, pulling slightly. But not enough to cause pain. He kept his eyes on his significant other, with said other looking at him with such a look that made Hyunwoo’s hips jerk.

Kihyun’s face made an expression of narcissistic satisfaction. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, then went back to staring at the soft black hair around the base of the cock in his mouth. He tried relaxing his whole body, then his throat, and attempted to take the taller all the way down. And stay there, until that sensation of uncomfortableness in his throat rose to an unsafe level. He backed off, giving a kitten lick to the tip. Then he deep throated the older, making the most lewd noises he could, that feeling rising again. But he stayed there, sucking on Hyunwoo’s cock, hard, fast and with a passion.

Hyunwoo came at a nibble to his middle. He nearly shrieked, but stopped himself before he even began. He gripped the desk behind him, head tilted back, cursing in the back of his throat how good Kihyun’s mouth felt. A choking, coughing sound brought him back to the present from having dirty thoughts. He looked down to see Kihyun, a hand wrapped around the swimmer’s thigh, the other wiping away at the little dribble of cum at the corner of his mouth. He was breathing heavy.

Hyunwoo dropped to his knees and brought Kihyun in closer to his heart. “Are you okay baby?” He asked as he petted the dyed pink locks.

“Yeah, you just came pretty suddenly and it surprised me,” he said after he wiped the small line of cum of the corner of his mouth.

Hyunwoo hugged him close. “I’m sorry baby.”

Kihyun just giggled. “You’re fine babe, just means I did a good job,” he praised himself.

Hyunwoo just laughed, a pleasing sound even though his throat was a bit wrecked (as was Kihyun’s). “Whenever you’re ready to leave,” he said with a kiss to the quartzhead’s temple.

Kihyun turned and kissed Hyunwoo’s lips, twisting, tasting each other’s cum. It was a surprisingly interesting taste. Though they’ve tried it before, it’s always a bit different every time. Something Hyunwoo has always secretly enjoyed.

“We should get going…” Kihyun hinted after their languid kiss. Hyunwoo nodded, giving a peck to the younger’s lips. He stood on somewhat reliable legs, reaching a hand down to help his partner up. Before the quartzhead accepted it, he put Hyunwoo’s soft appendage back into his boxers, being very gentle (because he knows oversensitivity is a bitch to deal with). Then he accepted the outstretched hand, standing up graciously. He wobbled a bit from being on his knees for so long, yet he somehow managed to look radiant, even through the dim lighting.

Hyunwoo always knew that Kihyun was outrageously beautiful, and the horrid school lighting didn’t change that. He was so busy staring at the younger’s face that he flinched when he felt hands at the waistband of his pants. He quickly looked down to see his lover’s hand zipping and buttoning his black school uniform pants.

“Can’t have anyone knowing how good the family jewels are~” He said tauntingly, a wicked smile on his face. He tucked the older’s shirt in, and flattened it out the best he could, trying to hide their actions from prying eyes.

Hyunwoo returned the favor. “Can’t have anyone finding out how sweet my boy is~” He said with a _what-the-fuck-did-I-just-say_ giggle. He ran his fingers through Kihyun’s slightly sweaty hair, trying to make him look at least presentable. The quartzhead just patted down the front fringe of Hyunwoo’s hair, his locks barely looking out of place (though he was a bit sweaty).

They grabbed their backpacks and had them situated. Out of the corner of Hyunwoo’s eye as he fished the keys from his pocket again he saw Kihyun dig out his phone. “Babe, I think that was our longest session. It’s close to seventh period,” he said with a smile.

They shared seventh period together, which was choir. Their voices were going to be wrecked and they were going to get scolded for it, but it was worth it.

Hyunwoo unlocked the door, waiting a few seconds before turning the knob and peeking out. No one was there, as least in his field of vision. He ushered Kihyun out quickly, gently closing the door, not want the teacher in the neighbouring room to hear the sound of a door being closed that shouldn’t be closing in the first place. He shifted through the keys to find the one to this room, with Kihyun keeping guard. Once the door was successfully locked, he stuffed the keys into his pocket. Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a knowing smile and intertwined their hands, walking down the hall as if nothing had just gone down. As if they didn’t just suck each other's—

Just then the bell rang, and the two raced to their next class with ludacris smiles on their faces. (They had to run down the hall, down the main staircase, exnay on the cafeteria shortcut because students were there having a large lecture, turning left and sprinting done the main hallway to reach the choir room just as the bell rang).

×××××××××

The next day strange for two reasons.

The first reason being that the temperature had dropped drastically, even though the public was told that the temperature would rise by five degrees. That meant no swimming for Hyunwoo’s eight period, gym. Which he was extremely upset about.

The second reason was at lunch.

Instead of the normal one table that he, Kihyun, and Wonho procured, they had four tables, all of which had their seats taken (except for two, which were guarded by Kihyun).

He looked just as puzzled at Hyunwoo felt. “Show I think Wonho-hyung has let his ego go to his head,” he joked, gesturing to all the chairs and tables.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “I’d say so. Why do we need this many tables and chairs?” He questioned seriously.

“I don’t know,” Kihyun replied honestly.

The two decided they would sit at the table, basically growling at anyone who wanted to take a chair or table. They had recognized Wonho’s backpack, a black one in the chair next to it, Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s across from those, Changkyun’s messanger bag, Kwangji’s royal purple bag, Gun’s tore-up bag, Yoosu’s see-through bag, Yoonho's sporty bag, Minkyun’s decorative black bag, and Seokwon's army bag. It seemed as though today was going to be a loud lunch, much louder than with just three people, no matter how talkative they were that day.

“Well, speak of the devil…” Kihyun said with a nudge to Hyunwoo’s elbow. Hyunwoo looked over in the direction Kihyun was staring and, as he said, Wonho was walking toward the table (followed by the puppy-like Gun).

However, the most interesting part was that he was holding hands with someone. Hyunwoo recognized Jooheon at first glance. He was blushing like crazy though, and Hyunwoo could see Wonho was smiling brightly at him. He seemed so… happy, for a lack of a better term.

Him and Kihyun were staring at the two (again, followed by the very puppy-like Gunhee) like they became conjoined twins. Wonho smiled at them, bright and ecstatic like he hadn’t smiled in ages.

“Hey guys!” He said cheerfully as he placed his tray down. “I’d like you to officially re-meet—”

“JOOHEON!” A voice yelled behind them. All five of them turned their heads as Freshman Changkyun literally slid at the other end of the table, seemingly as if it was his seat. He bounced over to said boy, clapping him on the back. “I see you’re nailing the hottest Senior in the school eh?” He said as he moonwalked away, giving the slightly older finger guns. “Speaking of which,” he said as he turned and bounced over to the group making their way to the table.

Hyunwoo chuckled at the much younger boy. He remembered when he was first tacked on to their squad. But reminiscing about the past wasn’t what he needed to focus on. As he turned his head, he noted that Jooheon seemed very shy, which was odd since, if he remembered correctly, he was a rapper with intense skill, from what Wonho told him.

“So, as I was saying, this is Jooheon,” Wonho continued. “He’s my boyfriend.” The smile on his face was so infectious, and so full of love it nearly knocked Hyunwoo off his seat.

“Really? That quickly?” Kihyun said with a smile on his face. His words were teasing, friendly banter, nothing mean about it.

“It took not even a week before YOU TWO started dating,” Wonho reminded. He held onto Jooheon’s hand, who seemed nervous about the encounter. Hyunwoo knew the boy had to be nervous; they were aquintated well enough to know each other but they weren't best friends.

“Uh, excuse me, it took TWO weeks mister,” Kihyun corrected with a finger in Wonho’s face.

The boy being pointed at just rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I thought I would tell you first, since I’m closest to you two. Do you want to introduce yourself?” The last question was directed at Jooheon, who had drunk half a large Vitamin Water bottle in less than two minutes.

“We already know each other but hi, I'm Jooheon” he said, a smile creeping into his lips at the mention of his boyfriend.

“We’re glad to re-meet you too,” Hyunwoo spoke.

“Very! And, from what Show has told me, you’re tutoring Wonho in Life Health?” Kihyun questioned.

Hyunwoo, who already knew the answer, decided to look at the sight in front of him. Four tables with a grand total of thirteen chairs surrounded them, each chair taken up in some way. Hyunwoo hadn’t realized how many people he had come to know, and he also hadn’t realized that he, Wonho, and Kwangji would be leaving after this semester. It saddened him to think he would have to leave Kihyun and now, Wonho would have to leave Jooheon. He hoped the two would talk about it before it was too late; he would remind the “hottest Senior in school” later.

“Wonho?” He heard Jooheon question.

“It’s Hoseok-hyung’s nickname,” Kihyun answered. “Kinda like how we call Hyunwoo-hyung Shownu.” He ended with a pat to Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders.

Hyunwoo turned and waved at the younger, a simple smile on his face. Jooheon returned it, looking way more comfortable now that everyone had settled. There was some loud banter at the other end of the table; Hyunwoo (being the dad of the large all-boy group pretty much -_-“ ) peaked at them and saw Kwangji and Changkyun arguing about something. As some of the only straight people in the large group (with only Gunhee and Yoosu rounding out that group), they were probably arguing about woman in some form or another. But who, and why, was a question Hyunwoo didn’t really care to ask, nor did he want an answer.

He turned back to see Wonho and Jooheon smiling at each other like crazy. Wonho looked so happy. It reminded him of how he felt when he first started dating Kihyun. Jooheon had hearts in his eyes, a very light blush on the tip of his ears. He was adorable.

Everyone, all their friends, were gathered around the four tables, smiles on their faces, giggling like crazy, making jokes, seamless transactions as if they had been close friends their whole lives. Hyunwoo sighed happily. He was said that he would have to leave them all, that there was a possibility that he’d never see them again. But, internally, he made sure that he would never let that happen. He would make sure that he would keep up with them, all twelve of them.

A hand was on his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. "You’ve got an expression deeper than usual. What crisis are you internally struggling with now?” Kihyun said teasingly.

Hyunwoo turned to his boyfriend, and upon seeing his smile, smiled in return. “I was just thinking… I plan on keeping up with all of you once I graduate. I don’t want to lose contact with any of you.” He placed his hand on top of the smaller’s and squeezed. “Especially not not you, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s smile grew, and tears threatened to fall out of his tear ducts. Hyunwoo hurriedly wiped them away, careful as if his lover was made of glass. He knew he wasn’t, but he was still careful. They both leaned in, sharing a chaste kiss.

×××××××××

They were surprised, when they first started dating, because they didn’t know they lived so close to one another. Which led to them riding the bus together, always making sure they had a two-seater spot. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. However, there were days when the public bus was relatively empty, and today was one of them.

Hyunwoo rested his head on Kihyun’s, the quartzhead having his head on the older’s shoulder. They each had both of their hands intertwined, a tangle of digits resting somewhat comfortably.

“What?” Hyunwoo asked, thinking he heard Kihyun say something.

The younger laughed. “I said,” he leaned into Hyunwoo’s ear, him turning so the shorter could reach. “I think I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVISION STATUS: complete!
> 
> This is sin and I'm not sorry.


	4. Prestigious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's life changes, but maybe it's for the better?
> 
> (Kihyun Focus)

Now, Kihyun knows he shouldn't have, but he busted out laughing at Hyunwoo's facial expression. For someone who could have such a robotic face, his expressions could be quite entertaining.

"Do... d-do you mean?" He stuttered.

Kihyun squeezed the other's hands. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Hyunwoo leaned back against the seat he was in. The bus continued to rock, blissfully unaware of their conversation. The older seemed to forget how to word properly, because he just looked around, eyebrows lowering and raising with a mind of their own. He opened his mouth several times, trying to say something, but every time he closed it up with no sound escaping.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun said, a giggle to his words. Hyunwoo was the quiet type, and when he couldn't think of something to say, his face took on this shookshook quality. To put it gently, it was fucking hilarious.

He quickly shook his head, forcing the cobwebs out of his brain. "Uh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Are... are you sure?" He questioned as he looked at his partner.

Kihyun nodded vigorously. "I know I'm ready, Hyunwoo-jagi." He put both of his hands on Hyunwoo's, squeezing reassuringly.

Hyunwoo nodded as his eyes left Kihyun's face. He was stillshook, but it seemed it was fading and being replaced with... fear?

"What if I hurt you, Kihyun-ah?" Hyunwoo questioned quickly.

"Well, Hyunwoo-hyung, it's going to hurt. I am a virgin, so you'll be the first to stretch me."

Hyunwoo's eyes widened at the second sentence, blowing out a breath. His right hand left the pile of fingers and worried against his leg, rubbing up and down, as if trying to release stress. Kihyun decided to look at that motion, and his smile widened evilly. He leaned into Hyunwoo's ear, making sure to be close enough for his lips to touch the skin.

"Are you excited to be my first, babe? To stretch my pretty pink hole? Hmmm?" He said seductively.

Kihyun watched as his boyfriend visibly grew hard in his school uniform pants. He laughed sexually in his partner's ear.

"That is so not fair," was his response.

Kihyun grew serious. "You're right. It's going to hurt. It will probably hurt a lot. I bet I'll cry at the stretch. I'll bleed a little, as well. Probably a lot, considering I'm a virgin."

Hyunwoo swallowed. He seemed genuinely petrified at the thoughts invading his mind. Though, his hard-on was noticeably gone. Or at least, gone enough that people won't notice.

Kihyun reached up behind him and pulled the line for their stop. He grabbed his backpack off the floor, wiping it off at the bottom. "But, we both know that won't happen. You'll take good care of me," he said confidently.

Hyunwoo grabbed his backpack off the floor, flinging it over his shoulder and standing up as the bus slowed down. He was silent as a stone, with a stare that would make a gargoyle shit itself. His movements were stiff, as if he didn't want to move at all.

Kihyun grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as they got off the public bus. Hyunwoo stayed quiet, and it made Kihyun keep his mouth shut. Maybe he had scared him with that talk of bleeding and pain of his first stretch...?

"Kihyun..." Hyunwoo started slowly. "You know I... I would never hurt you right?"

"Of course!" Kihyun said loudly as he turned to face his boyfriend. They were off the bus now, standing a bit away from the flood of bodies flowing off and on the bus. "I know that."

Hyunwoo didn't look convinced. "I... don't want to hurt you, Kihyun. I don't think I could live with that regret."

Kihyun gave an exaggerated eye roll. Hyunwoo always did have a flair for the dramatic, even if he hid it well. And if this wasn't dramatic, he didn't know what was. "You're not going to hurt me Hyunwoo," Kihyun said, exasperated with his boyfriend.

"But what if?" The taller countered.

Kihyun took a second to think about this. "So, you're suggesting that you might hurt me, and what am I to do? I'll forgive you, Hyunwoo. I'll always love you," the quartzhead added as he wraps his arms around his partner, who begrudgingly return the gesture. As some people they gave the two looks of disgust. Not all, not completely obvious, but there nonetheless.

"But... Kihyun, what if you hate me because I hurt you? I ca-... I can't guarantee that I'll be the best–" His voice quieted, having rose a bit as he went on. "-the best lover." He finished.

Kihyun couldn't believe his ears. After dating for two years, he still had this mindset. Kihyun knew he was strong, but for fuck's sake he wasn't a psychopath. "Hyunwoo. Seriously? You're not going to... Fuck I don't know, go berserk once we decide to finally do it, so stop saying shit like that. You won't hurt me. I know you won't." He finished it off with a kiss to the nose. That made Hyunwoo smile broadly.

"Okay. I guess I should... Stop freaking out about it, then, huh?" He asked worriedly. His face took on a weird quality as he nibbled his lower lip, thoughts seemingly overtaking him.

Kihyun just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you should, silly." He closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a tentative public kiss. All Kihyun could see was Hyunwoo's bright smile once they separated.

"Are we gonna get home before it gets dark, oooooor?" Hyunwoo asked with a smirk. Kihyun just slapped his shoulder playfully. Their hands intertwined as Kihyun led the way to the older's house, to once more bother the Sons.

×××××××××

The number one thing that sucks more than anything else is having a sick lover and taking care of them. Which in turn gets you sick, and you miss out on lots of schoolwork. Even though you have tons of friends whom you share classes with, who could all totally get the classwork for you, they decide to casually "forget" you exist. Which then leads to you bitching to your best friend about how they should stop trying to impregnate his new boyfriend and take care of all of his friends.

"I don't know; Shownu-hyung might get mad that I pleasured his boyfriend while he's—ow!"

Kihyun decided that having a best friend like Hoseok was probably a bad idea. Thankfully Jooheon, bless his soul, did the dirty work for him.

"Stop flirting with him," the younger scolded.

"No one has a sense of humor anymore!" Hoseok complained.

"No, we do, just not that kind," Kihyun returned sassily.

"Whatever," Hoseok said, distracted by the popular squad of sports players and the cheerleaders rolling through the main staircase area.

"Look at the Pop Squad™," Jooheon said disdainfully.

"I know this this the common area but do they have to make such a show of themselves?" Minkyun commented, munching on his breakfast bar. It was a rather negative comment coming from the happiest member of their group.

"Right?" Yoonho agreed.

"I heard that the volleyball team is so confident that they're going to win they were going to do a parade of their team members. Guess they weren't kidding," Gunhee informed from beside Jooheon.

"Oh really?" Seokwon started. "Because it looks like they're coming this way." He pointed towards the incoming troupe with this thumb.

"Fuck's sake," was all Kihyun could say. Out of all the days the Second Hoseok could fuck with him, it HAD to be the day Hyunwoo was still sick in bed.

"And we all know who you-know-who wants~" Minhyuk said tauntingly as he walked up the steps to his first class (a fairly far away one... jackass).

Kihyun just swallowed and hoped—

"Hey Kihyun-ah," Second Hoseok said in a peppy voice.

Welp, there goes all of Kihyun's hope.

"Hey, Hoseok-hyung," he said begrudgingly.

"Look, I know what you're going through is hard, but you don't need to be so bleh about it," Hoseok said. With his tan and black hair, he didn't look like he fit in inside the school. He looked like he needed to be on a beach somewhere. Like in his hometown of Gwangju.

"Oh? What am I going through, Hoseok-hyung?" Kihyun asked seriously.

Hoseok-from-Gwangju hid behind his hand as he choked a little on his spit. "You didn't hear about it?"

"Hear about what, Jung-ssi?" Kihyun snapped. He was never found of Jung Hoseok's shit, but this had to top the list.

"I figured Hyunwoo-hyung would tell you if he was breaking up with you." And just as quick as lightning he shrugged and left, posse behind him.

All of Kihyun's friends looked at him with shock. Kihyun didn't feel it as tears ran down his face.

_It... can't be true...?_

Kihyun wiped the corners of his eyes and chased after Hoseok. He pushed through the Pop Squad™, receiving a lot of _hey_ s and _watch it!_ s. He grabbed the tanned boy's shoulder; he knew which one it was because he was always behind the captain.

Hoseok spun around quickly, facing his non-attacker. "Woah, Kihyun-ah, where's the fire?"

"Tell me it's not true!" Kihyun yelled.

Hoseok was surprised at Kihyun's sudden volume, eyes widening at the words. His eyes flickered to the men of his squad, but none of them seemed to have the answer he was looking for. His eyes searched around Kihyun, avoiding his eyes, until they spotted something. "If you want to know," he said after his eyes returned to stare into Kihyun's. "Ask him." He pointed to something behind the quartzhead's field of vision, and Kihyun turned.

Hyunwoo had his backpack slung over his shoulder, feet stopped in their tracks, eyes locked with his now ex-boyfriend. Kihyun's face took a quality of rage, and he stormed after the older.

Hyunwoo rushed a right turn, going down the blue-carpeted hallway. Kihyun turned towards the same stretch of school, but his boyfriend (ex???) was nowhere in sight. Kihyun was about to march up the steps when the bell rung, loud and shrill in his ears.

Kihyun wanted to chase after that bastard, but school was now more important. After all, if you have no lover what was the point of being late to class?

×××××××××

Kihyun was so distracted during the rest of his classes. Normally he was a great student, and he never got into trouble. But with apparently this news getting to everyone except him, his classmates were giving him the sorrowful look. A look that told him, they knew. Some of them even had the audacity to come up to him and say sorry.

He was distracted, that is, until the infamous seventh period.

Where he could finally talk to that fucker, and force him to tell his boyfriend of two years why the fuck he dumped him out of nowhere.

As soon as that damn annoying bell ring Kihyun grabbed all of his things and rushed out of the door. Never mind the students or the teachers in his way; he had an ex to deal with. How could Hyunwoo just... Dump him? Without even saying to his face? Saying it to _Hoseok_ , the second-in-command of the volleyball team, of all people? And why the fuck did he run away when he tried to ask him? Hyunwoo was the manliest student in the whole school, how could he not face his ex and explain WHY his ex is his ex in the first place?

The brown wood double doors were, as they usually were for all of Mr. Park's classes, open and seemed so inviting. But now they just held dread. Kihyun didn't want to face his... ex. His feet were glued to the floor as students flew past him to make it to class on time.

What did Kihyun do in the seven days Hyunwoo was sick that made him want to break up with him?

"Are you coming in, Yoo Kihyun?" The soft-spoken choir teacher Mr. Park asked.

It snapped Kihyun out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Park. Fine." With that he hurriedly went into the doors and found a spot in the back–very much unlike himself.

The bell ring as he set his bag on the floor, and reminded himself he had to be strong for this. He was hoping the graceful teacher would allow them to set themselves up for a two person project, which he and Hyunwoo always paired for. He'd give that fucker a piece of his mind. And his fist, if he could get away with it…

"All right, my beautifully talented songbirds," the teacher started. Kihyun wasn't paying a hundred percent attention, as he was searching for his now-ex to see if it was possible to punch him without people noticing. "Today I have a special announcement!"

Now THAT got Kihyun's attention.

"As you all know there are a large number of students who have decided to take part in my choir," the teacher began. A few heads nodded. Kihyun paid attention to both the teacher and the students. "Such a large amount that we had to split you into two "factions": performers and backup artists. But today, I'm here to tell you that is no more!"

A hush went through the crowd, then excited whispers along with a few squeals. Kihyun was curious, but his eyes found his target in the front. Where they would normally sit. But some long-haired bitch was sitting in his place, and Hyunwoo didn't look to upset she was near him.

"There is going to be a school wide performance coming this summer!"

The students were in full freak-out mode by now, friends grabbing friend's arms and tugging up and down while telling them _this is my chance!_. Kihyun's face found an appreciated frown as his expression.

"Several among you, including from the other group, will be chosen to do solos during this summer event as well."

Someone actually screamed, and this time the room exploded into full-on conversation mode. What would I wear? Who will I take? What will I perform?

"I'm glad you asked that question!" The teacher yelled above the students. It quieted fast, knowing whatever was next was going to be good. "You will have a choice: either perform a song you do know, or make your own! But it HAS to be school appropriate!"

His last sentence was drowned out by the excitement in the room. Students were already breaking into pairs, triplets and quintuplets (as well as a few solo individuals). The teacher seemed to be done with his speech, because he went ahead and grabbed Hyunwoo off his chair and pulled him to the front. He set him facing the others in the classroom, who seemed to have lost interest in whatever conversation they were having to watch what was about to unfold.

"Hyunwoo, let us hear those vocals," the teacher asked simply.

"You want me to–" He asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, Hyunwoo, I want you to sing."

Hyunwoo nodded awkwardly and Kihyun did his best to avoid eye contact. He knew his "ex" could see him, but he refused to be the one who looked into the eyes of the other first.

The broad-shouldered swimmer took a deep breath. And just like before when Kihyun first heard it, he fell in love. A love so deep he knew he would never escape it, never break those chains. Hyunwoo's vocals resonated within his own soul, and it made him want to join in harmony with the song he had chosen to sing. Why had Hyunwoo broken up with him, when their vocals made so much sense together?

Kihyun only realized his ex had stopped singing when he could feel the wetness fall down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, and skulked in his chair, at the back of the class, for the rest of the period.

×××××××××

Kihyun quickly grabbed his bag and rose out of his chair once he heard the bell ring. He was on his way to be the first one out, but someone stopped him.

"Yoo! Would you come speak with me for a second?" The teacher said just a bit above the ruckus of the exiting teenagers.

The quartzhead made sure to avoid you-know-who as he made his way to the teacher's podium. "Yes Mr. Park?" He said, feigning nonchalance.

"I saw you cry during Hyunwoo's song. Are you two alright?" Mr. Park asked. Kihyun had always liked Mr. Park because he genuinely cared about the students. He was even on a first name basis with a few of them. He and Kihyun had never been that close, but he still like the older gentleman.

So he decided not to lie. "N-no, Mr. Park. We're not. We're not even together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! You two always seemed like such a dream couple. If I may asked, what happened?" He asked as he clasped his hands together.

"I... I don't know." And that was when he began to cry. In front of a teacher. "I h-had to hear from one of t-the volleyball team members. And I haven't talked to Hyunwoo since. Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, of course not!" Mr. Park reassured. "So you mean to tell me that he just... ended things? Like that?" Kihyun nodded. "Well that doesn't seem like the Son Hyunwoo we know at all, does it?"

Kihyun wiped his tears as he thought. That... actually made sense. Hyunwoo wouldn't just do that, right? He gave his teacher a nod.

"Now, I know that Hyunwoo is a little..." He leaned forward, as if to keep what he was about to say secret. "... _emotionally constipated_ , but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand them. Maybe, somewhere along the line, his words were misinterpreted? Or even changed? Hyunwoo does not seem like the type of teenager who just breaks hearts for no reason. Maybe see if you can find him before school ends today to clarify what has happened?" Mr. Park finished with a tilt of his head.

"You're right. I'll talk to him at his swimming practice after school," Kihyun said with new found resolution. Mr. Park wrote him a late pass to his next class, and Kihyun was off.

×××××××××

If there was two things Hyunwoo loved, it was Kihyun and swimming.

Though, now that Hyunwoo has broken up with Kihyun, Kihyun himself wasn't sure if his love for swimming was real. But he couldn't fake being good at swimming, could he? No, Hyunwoo... This had to be a misunderstanding. A big, giant, misunderstanding.

The swimming pool was Olympic-sized, with those fancy diving stations on one end and three different diving platforms on the other. The swimmers jostled the water around, and through the window Kihyun couldn't tell who was who apart.

The quartzhead took a big breath and headed for the double doors toward the pool. As soon as the doors squeaked open, the clogging smell of chlorine hit his nose, and even though he was slightly accustomed to it, he still flinched. He shook his head to shake off the haze and proceeded onward to the watching platforms. He would have used the steps and headed up to the second story viewing area, but he had big enough balls to conquer this face-to-face. Even if one of those faces was wet with bad smelling water.

Kihyun had made sure to call his mom to pick him up, so he didn't have to catch the public bus to get home. He knew that Hyunwoo was going to picked up by either of his parents, and if they aren't in ex-mode, he could have hitched a ride with them. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Oh, right: he was trying to stay positive about this situation. They weren't exs now, they were just... In a very precarious position.

Kihyun quietly took a seat in the middle rows of the bleachers. If you sat to close you got splashed, if you sat to far away, you couldn't see who you were cheering on. So in the middle was his special seat. He remembers sitting here prior, cheering his boyfriend on to win his competitions. Now it just feels like a ghost town, even with other people watching the students practice.

Kihyun stayed there for fuck knows how long, forcing himself to go over his plan of action in his head. Punching him was out of the question. Kihyun's only other option (that he wanted to consider) was just ask what was going on.

Practice seemed to have ended during Kihyun's third run-through of what he was going to say and do when Hyunwoo was alone. Students were wiping themselves off, getting most of the offensive water droplets off. Then they headed off to the locker rooms, assumedly to change. There was only one student left in the pool.

Kihyun waited until everyone was gone. There was still one last person in the pool.

"Ten minutes left Hyunwoo!" The swimming instructor shouted. And that was how Kihyun knew that last boy was his... Ex. But he knew that; Hyunwoo was the only one on the swimming team who took it seriously. Seriously enough to go professional. Olympic gold professional. And if that ever happened, Kihyun would cheer for him there, too. No matter what happened today.

He walked off the bleachers and stood down by the pool's edge. Hyunwoo had just reached the other edge, and was racing against himself to reach the other edge. But he was fairly far; Kihyun hoped he could get his attention.

When he was past halfway, Kihyun called his name. "Hyunwoo!" He said. He uncrossed his arms and used them as a funnel to make his voice louder. "Hyunwoo!"

Hyunwoo stopped swimming and looked in Kihyun's direction. Though his eyes were covered by goggles and nose squished by a plug, by his mouth you could tell he was surprised. He wafted in the water for a second, then reached the edge. His goggles and plug were off, and Kihyun wasn't sure he could do this now.

"Kihyun."

That one word was enough to break down said student. "Hyunwoo..." He could feel the tears wanting to come out. But not now. Not here, not in front of him. Anything but that.

"I'm assuming you're here to ask why I ran from you earlier," was his first words to Kihyun.

"Yes," came the simple response.

"Kihyun."

Oh god.

"I... I think we should... take a break from each other."

There it was.

Kihyun knew it was coming.

But why did it still hurt so much?

"Why, Hyunwoo? I thought... we were..." Kihyun started. If he began to cry, he had a game plan: blame it on the chlorine air.

"I have my reasons to break us off, Kihyun. But now isn't a good ti—"

"You have your REASONS? REASONS, Hyunwoo-hyung?!" Kihyun yelled. "What 'reasons' could you possibly have to break up with your boyfriend of two years, Hyunwoo-hyung?!"

"Look, Kihyun, now really isn't a good time to explain."

"NOT A GOOD TI—" Kihyun sucked in a breath. It wasn't worth it. It really wasn't. "Fine. We're over," he said with finality. He took one last look at his boyfriend of two years, then cursed his image.

This bastard had the audacity to look upset. "Kihyun-ah—"

"No! It's over, Hyunwoo-hyung." Kihyun turned quickly and left the swimming area. As he passed the windows that let one peak into the pool area, he could see Hyunwoo look upset, sad; but he didn't chase after his official ex. Kihyun wasn't sure if he expected that, or if he should feel disheartened. At this point it was probably both. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunwoo begin swimming again.

Kihyun rushed into the glass double doors that led out to the outside world. Despite still being early in the year, it was a bit warmer than one would expect. The quartzhead received a text from his mother saying she was waiting about three minutes before his ex was the only one swimming. She would be waiting somewhere near the exit.

Kihyun rushed to where she was waiting, opened the passenger door, got in and nearly slammed the door but remembered in time that his mother hated that.

"You're not going to go home with Hyunwoo today?" She asked her son.

 

And that's when the tears came.

"Honey? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His mother, now worried, asked as she rubbed her son's back.

"We're not together anymore," Kihyun responded. He curled his legs up onto the seat, and cried harder.

"My poor boy... And I thought you guys would grow up and get married one day. You were such a good couple."

"I did, too," the son said through the pain and tears.

×××××××××

"Goddamnit Changkyun-ah, what the fuck are we doing?"

"Hey! Don't use the Lord's name in vain," the boy responded.

"UGH, fine, damnit Changkyun-ah what the FUCK are we doing?" Kihyun corrected with more emphasis.

"We are going to the volleyball game."

And that's EXACTLY what Kihyun was afraid of.

"WHY are we going to the volleyball game? WITHOUT TICKETS?" Kihyun asked.

"You have been skulking around since Hyunwoo-hyung broke it off. But you forget you have options."

Yet ANOTHER thing Kihyun was afraid of.

"I have not been skulking. I've been mourning my lost relationship."

"Same thing," he responded with a dismissive hand wave.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Changkyun, and don't think I won't."

Since Hyunwoo broke up with Kihyun (which only happened YESTERDAY), Kihyun had been a sad panda, just sitting there on his own not sure what do with himself now that he was... Single. He hated the word.

But today was the volleyball game, and if their school's team was accurate about their talents, an easy win. The team's second most valued player Hoseok #2 (Jung Hoseok) had made it very clear that he was interested in Kihyun's ass; even when he was in a relationship Kihyun had been flirted with multiple times by the sportsman. But, Kihyun had always assumed he and Hyunwoo would go forever. But, things change. Apparently.

Which was precisely why Changkyun had dragged Kihyun away from the comfort of his home, away from his caring parents (even though Kihyun could lowkey tell they were happy their son was no longer dating another boy), and away from a nice tub of delicious ice cream. Because that helped every bad situation.

And it was also why they were on their way to the game WITHOUT TICKETS. How the fuck were they going to get in? They needed tickets since it was an away game, and he was sure Changkyun was broke as fu—

"I have someone on the inside who can let us in. From there, we're on our own."

"Okay did you just read my fucking mind?"

"What mind?"

For that he received a sharp kick to the ass.

"Ow!" He said with a hand rubbing his ass.

"Why do my parents make me put up with you?"

"I'm younger. Plus they don't know I'm secretly in my rebellious stage," he said with a weird exaggerated hand motion.

"Is it really a rebellious stage if no one knows about it," Kihyun asked sarcastically.

Changkyun stopped in his tracks. "Shit," he said quietly. "Oh well." And then he continued on.

The opponent school was in sight now. "So, how do we get in?" Kihyun asked seriously.

"Dude, chill, this isn't a top secret mission."

"Says the guy wearing all black," said Kihyun as he trekked onward.

"Hey! This is PROPER spy gear," Changkyun said seriously.

"You JUST said—"

"Plus it's cold. Brrrrrr. Polar bear."

Kihyun looked back at his childhood friend like he had officially gone insane. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go." And with that Changkyun raced ahead toward the school.

Getting in was a lot easier than Kihyun expected. But then again, no one ever knows with Changkyun anymore.

He texted his contact on the inside that he was coming. As they got closer to a door on the far left side of the school, that was just a bit better than their own school, it opened a crack.

"I am what I am man," Changkyun said with confidence.

"Dude this isn't some secret mission, why are you wearing all black?" The door opened to reveal Seokwon, much to Kihyun's surprise.

"Seokwon-ah? You're Kyunnie's inside man?" Kihyun asked.

"Inside man? Seriously dude? NOT a secret mission."

"That's what I told him."

"Can you two stop chatting like old hags and let us in? We have important business," Changkyun said, all seriousness, toward Seokwon.

The third man to the trio rolled his eyes but opened the door for them both to enter. They went inside quickly, with Seokwon checking behind them to see if anyone saw them enter a door they weren't supposed to enter through.

Since Kihyun was first in line he waited for more light. He didn't want to run into a teacher without any producible tickets to the game. After all, why would three boys, all of which didn't go to this school, be running the halls other than to make a mess?

The door closed and locked behind them. "So, why did you want to see the game if you don't like volleyball?"

"I'm trying to get Kihyun-hyung laid," Changkyun responded simply. "Ow!" He screeched suddenly.

"Stub your toe?" Seokwon asked.

"Kihyun-hyung hit me!" He accused.

"No idea what you're talking about," Kihyun said calmly.

"Stop bickering like Tom & Jerry and let's go," Seokwon said as he turned on a flashlight. It lit up the room somewhat, but the walls seemed to suck up all the light.

"Are we in the black box?" Kihyun asked as he took a few steps forward. He stopped when the light got to faded for his liking.

"Yeah," Seokwon responded. "Be careful where you step. A kid dropped something heavy from the catwalks and it left a sizable dent in the floor." He walked ahead confidently, taking the light with him.

Kihyun and Changkyun followed their friend out of the small theater, and continued down what seemed to be the performance hall: it had the main theater, the black box, the choir rooms, and an exit section with three double doors leading to a parking lot. For some odd reason it smelled like Christmas tinsel. Probably from holiday promotions.

Seokwon lead them to a T-section hallway, and took a right. "Down there is the volley game. You can hear it can't you? It's in the big gym since the pavilion is currently under repairs."

Kihyun could definitely hear the ruckus. Now that he was here, he wondered what a volleyball game even looked like. Was it boring like other sports? Or would he like this sport? What where even the rules of volleyball? How good was Hoseok at it?

As the trio got closer, the ruckus got louder, but it wasn't as loud as Kihyun expected. He stared down at the unfamiliar linoleum tiles, and wondered if this, whatever the fuck they were doing honestly, was a smart idea.

He didn't have time to contemplate this as Changkyun dragged him to a small hallway with a narrow staircase.

"Where are we going?" Kihyun asked.

"Up to the Cool Bleachers™," Seokwon responded.

"Niiiiice," Changkyun said. He turned towards his partner in crime. "We should do this more often!" He said with excitement.

"No." Kihyun shot that down real quick.

Changkyun just frowned and turned back around as they reached the top of the staircase. It wasn't to quiet due to the game, but it was a bit more airy noise-wise. Seokwon lead them around the extended bleachers (there was barely any room up here with them like that! This could have been extremely dangerous for them.) to join the rest of the crowd. There was a spot for about five people if they were all Kihyun's size. But the three of them fit just fine.

But Kihyun had to admit, this WAS better than sitting at home and skulking. It was a bit louder (okay a shit ton louder) than at home but it was more fun, especially since we were winning. By like six poin—nope, seven points now.

Kihyun searched for Hoseok on the home team, but he wasn't sure he was on the field. So he nudged Changkyun. "Where's Hoseok-hyung?"

But Seokwon answered for him. "He hurt his arm when he fell during an earlier play."

"Oh. Is he still here?"

"Think so. He wouldn't leave his team behind even if he was seriously injured."

So all Kihyun could do now was sit and enjoy the game.

×××××××××

"Goddamnit Changkyun-ah," Kihyun said hoarsely.

"Stop usiNG THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN," Changkyun reprimanded.

"FUCKING DAMNIT CHANGKYUN," Kihyun corrected.

"There we go," the younger praised with a pat to the shoulder.

Kihyun opened his mouth to yell at his young charge, but his voice was hoarse enough. So he closed it and waited for Hoseok to make an appearance.

"It's going to be weird seeing you with someone else," Changkyun said suddenly. "You two were... the dream couple."

Kihyun chuckled to himself. "Even we thought that. But things change I guess, as well as people. He just... dumped me." A pause. "And besides, it might not work between me and Hoseok-hyung anyway."

"It might, always have hope."

"Isn't that his nickname?"

"'Hope' is on his jersey. So I'd assume so."

"I'M YOUR HOPE, I'M YOUR ANGEL~"

Kihyun and Changkyun jumped at the voice, having barely registered that the exit to the locker room was behind them. But it was only Seokwon with the man of the hour, Jung Hoseok.

"Ha sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys," he said with a bright smile.

"It's cool man," Changkyun said as he greeted the older. Kihyun greeted the similar-aged boy the same way.

"By the way Kihyun-ah, I have to say I don't think it'll work out between us," Hoseok said flatly.

Kihyun's eyes widened. "Wow, how is it possible to get dumped by someone you're not even dating?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Woah, woah, woah, before you hate me Kihyun-ah, hear me out," Hoseok said quickly, pushing his hands out. "I have an idea, if you'd like to hear it." He seemed tentative about it.

Kihyun decided it wouldn't hurt. After all, not hearing it would be a waste of a night; and it was pretty late. "Sure."

"Okay, so you know Min Yoongi, right?" The dark haired one asked.

Kihyun had to pause for a second. "Yeah, we were good friends before high school, why?" When was the last time Kihyun even talked to the guy?

"Between you and me, he's single. And, he likes guys." Hoseok started walking backwards as his team filled out, bouncing around, excited about the win but ready to go to bed and fucking rest. "It may be worth your time to talk to him, see if he's interested. There's a basketball game next Saturday, a home game. You'll catch him there, since he's, you know, the best player. Just a thought. See ya!" He said with an excited wave, then turned and left to catch up with his team.

It was silent for a bit. The halls were empty here, and the ghosts of the past were haunting the back of the minds of those left behind. But Changkyun broke the silence with a question that was on everyone's minds.

"What are you going to do, Kihyun-hyung?"

The boy in question sighed deeply, but it didn't seem upset, but resolved. "I'm going to suffer until next Saturday."

×××××××××

Turns out, suffering until the next Saturday was easier than Kihyun originally intended.

Kihyun just had to make sure to avoid Hyunwoo at all costs.

Because at his current state he'll probably break down and try to crawl into the nearest crevice to avoid him.

But Kihyun had more dignity than that. So no breaking down or crawling into a crevice (no matter how much he wanted to).

It took breaking up for Kihyun to realize they didn't have that many classes together. Is that truly how blind he's been? Just assuming he spent so many classes with his boyfriend only to realize it was only two? And that he didn't realize he and Yoongi had first class together? Did love make you that blind, or was the love itself blind?

Monday came by and Kihyun sorta panicked.

It was in the middle of first class when he realized it wasn't so bad.

Breakfast was awkward, considering he and his ex have the same social circle. But they avoided each other, and it was okay. Aside from seeing their friends run around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

Then first period was around, and Kihyun wasn't sure how to function without being walked to class. It was the first time he had to walk to class alone. It was a very odd sensation, walking these halls with no one on your arm. It seemed like such a lonely place now.

Kihyun walked into class, and took his normal spot up at the front. His supplies were all ready out, and like a good student he was ready to learn. This was his normal for him: good student behavior, exceptional grades, good status with all of the teachers, the whole shebang. Just now without a boyfriend to share those accolades with.

And that's when Min Yoongi walked through the door. A measly three seconds before the bell rang. He took a spot in the back. Which would explain why Kihyun never knew they shared a class. He always sat up front, with or without Shownu, but now that he was _single_ , he noticed more of the attractive boys around school. And now he noticed Min Yoongi. Who was single. And gay.

Yoo Kihyun did something very stupid.

He sat up, gathered his things, and sat at one of the desks at the left side of the room. He had a view of his target for Saturday. After he set his things down, in the same order they're normally in, he looked up.

Yoongi was looking right at him, pencil in hand. And he gave Kihyun a soft smile. Of which, Kihyun boldly returned.

The door came open, and in flew the graceless teacher. "Sorry I'm late class, I had a meeting with..."

Kihyun and Yoongi looked away, moment broken.

×××××××××

Lunch time, however, was a completely different story.

Kihyun and his ex shared a large group of friends, which they both knew very well. But today and for an undetermined amount of time, they were split.

Wonho (and in turn Jooheon), Gunhee, Minkyun and Seokwon were with Shownu, though it seemed to be a very quiet day. The only ones talking were Jooheon and Gunhee. Though Kihyun guessed that since Jooheon and Wonho were dating around a newly single man, they didn't want to rub it in the poor man's face. Which Kihyun was ever gracious for.

Kihyun was surrounded by Hyungwon, Yoonho, and Minhyuk, the three of which couldn't stop talking about Kihyun's "break-in" at the enemy school on Saturday.

Which reminded Kihyun, where was that Changkyun fucker?

"How you guys didn't get busted is beyond me," he heard Hyungwon say.

"Guess we weren't suspicious enough," Kihyun proposed.

"oR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE AWESOME," shouted a voice from beyond Kihyun (that totally didn't make him jump, what? Noooo).

"I thought you were busy flirting with New Girl?" Yoonho asked.

"I was! But decided to drop by," Changkyun responded as he sat and wrapped an arm around Kihyun's shoulders.

Which said boy shrugged off. "Go back to her."

"Nah man watching our group of friends separate is more fun."

"Ouch man," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun did have to admit he felt kinda bad about seeing his friends force themselves apart when they were normally so close. When he and Shownu were on better terms he would sit back in the group spot. He decided it then. ONE day he and Shownu would be back on good terms.

But that was going to take a while.

×××××××××

In all honesty, the rest of the week went by similarly. It was normal by Friday, and Kihyun felt as if he did a pretty good job of not breaking down about being single to everyone... except his parents.

He performed on Tuesday during his choir class, and decided he would hands down like to perform either a solo act or a duet for the school this summer. But if he did a duet, who would he do it with?

Mr. Park also gave the class more information about the event itself, and revealed it wouldn't just be this school, but a few others as well, to see who had the most talents singers. Kihyun was anxious about this, but was still determined to preform.

On Thursday Kihyun took an even bigger risk and sat closer to Yoongi. Not next to him, not yet, but closer. A group of desks away from him. If they reached out hands they could touch tips. What would happen if they... Touched tips?

However, it was also this class that that Kihyun realized he needed glasses. The words were blurry on the board, and he had to ask the teacher twice to switch to a darker marker color. A few students looked at him, some knowingly, and the quartzhead resolved to call his mother during lunch to let her know of this issue. Kihyun wondered if he would look good in glasses.

On Friday, the day of all days, during passing period from first to second class, something miraculous happened.

After Kihyun dropped off his first period book and nabbed his second period one (thankfully much lighter), once he closed his locker door he felt someone staring at him. But hey, it's a school, some people stared. It also didn't help that Kihyun was one of the few students who could get away with having such brightly dyed hair…

He ignored it and headed to his second class.

Once he reached the stairs he felt someone brush his shoulder, and keep pace with him. He ignored the urge to look until he got to the mid-level landing.

It was Yoongi, walking beside him. He quickly looked away before the older could notice him looking. It didn't look out of place though, considering no one was looking at them funny.

The older stayed with Kihyun until he came up to his class door. There, suddenly, Kihyun got the chills as a hand rubbed across his lower back, quick but definitely there. Kihyun jumped lightly and turned to see who it was.

Yoongi was looking back at him, and he was smiling at him. Smiling at him. He turned back around once their eyes had met.

Kihyun was a bit dumbfounded. Was Yoongi... OPENLY flirting with him? Kihyun seriously thought he might have been closet gay, but maybe not. And for some reason, that gave Kihyun some major confidence.

Saturday was going to be an interesting day, that was for sure. And Yoo Kihyun was going to take it by the throat and conquer it.

×××××××××

When Kihyun got into first period on that Saturday, he was a bit upset and sat down in his normal seat. Thankfully his glasses came in early this morning, and holy shit was the board hella clear.

But Kihyun was upset because he was nearly late to school because of said glasses. Plus, not only that, during the time he had to eat his breakfast from home, Shownu tried to talk to him. And, honestly, he was going to listen. He wasn't going to be one of those bitter exes who always yelled at their ex when they tried to talk to them. He refused to be that way. That wasn't him, and he planned on listening to whatever Shownu had to say.

That was, until, his ex opened his fucking mouth.

"Kihyun-ah, I know what you're doing."

Now, Kihyun, at first, when he heard this, didn't assume the worst; so when his ex opened his mouth his wasn't upset. "What am I doing?" He asked seriously, shoving the breakfast bar into his mouth.

"Trying to make me jealous; it's not going to work and it's not like you."

Okay, NOW Kihyun was shitty that his ex opened his mouth.

He quickly swallowed what he had chomped off of his bar. "EXCUSE ME???"

"I heard from both Changkyun-ah and Hoseok-ah, from the volleyball team, what you're doing and who you're doing it with. Kihyun-ah don't do this," Shownu pleaded.

Now Kihyun was just pissed off. "What the fuck Shownu-hyung? Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Why else would you hang out with Min Yoongi of all people?" Shownu asked seriously.

Kihyun honestly couldn't believe is ears. "Because I **can** , Shownu. Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do? You can't boss me around like I'm a little bitch. Do me a favor and stay out of my business," he ended strongly. After that he walked off, now steaming mad at his ex. And now he was worried he was going to be late.

As soon as Kihyun got to first class he sat down in his seat with a huff, face in hands. Effectively ruining his new lenses. Thank fuck his mother convinced him to bring his lens cleaner.

He had just gotten his glasses cleaner out when the bell rang. Did Yoongi even come through the do—

Just as he thought those words his target strutted through the door. And as Kihyun knew the older would, he sat in his normal seat.

Kihyun was determined to turn this day into a damn good one, and was about to get up to join the older male when the teacher killed his mood even more.

"Sorry, again, for being late class; meetings are a pain in the tuchus." A few giggles from the room. Not Kihyun though. "Today is paperwork day; you know where the sheets are. Hope you brought your books!"

And that officially ruined Kihyun's Saturday good mood.

He put his lenses cleaner liquid and cloth back into there plastic pouch, and stuffed the case into one of his available side pockets. He dragged out his supplies, just a pencil case and a notebook for extra notes 'cuz, when he realized he couldn't grab his textbook before class.

Shit. And this teacher was notorious for not letting students out of the room. For any reason. And paperwork was typically due by the end of the period. FUCK.

Kihyun pushed his face into his hands again (being smart and taking off his glasses first) and pretended to groan because if he actually did his teacher would get mad and more than likely yell at the whole class. So, Kihyun got an F during first period. Fucking great.

The quartzhead barely registered when a student moved their stuff next to him at the empty desk. Kihyun was about to move into the corner and cry when something heavy jostled his desk. He moved his hands to see what it was.

A textbook, open to what he assumed was a page he needed to read for the paperwork. How? Who?

And now that Kihyun wasn't wallowing in his own misery, he noticed that today's paperwork (he knew it was today's because of the date neatly scrolled on top, slightly faded due to being printed) was laying in front of him, square in the middle of the desk. Like how the fuck did he not notice someone putting in on his desk???

Someone pulled out the chair at the desk next to him, and sat down with a quiet huff. Kihyun looked and nearly choked on his own spit.

Min fucking Yoongi. And he was looking at him. And then, of all the things to fucking do, he smiles. But like a good student (was he a good student?) he went back to his paper, a few questions already answered.

Kihyun looked back at his desk with a shook expression. He wasn't sure what was going on in life anymore. Here was Yoongi, whom Kihyun used to be good friends with, sitting next to him, doing work, acting like this was a normal thing for him to do, to just make Kihyun question what the fuck his life has become.

After what seemed like his life had just passed him by, something wrapped around his wrist. He looked, and it was Yoongi's hand. His thumb rubbed across the broad of Kihyun's hand, then released it. It made Kihyun feel flush, and his skin burned in a good way where he had been touched.

He shook the thoughts and heat from himself, and focused on getting this paper done. He grabbed his black pencil, and got to work. He decided to keep the smile on his face.

Yoo Kihyun had just been neatly printed on the worksheet when the bell rang. He, along with four other students, rushed to put the paperwork in the completed tray. His was second-to-top. When he turned back around, his backpack was on the desk, unzipped, with his notebook and pencil case only just visible inside the bag. He approached the odd sight, not really sure how to approach it, and opened up the flap.

Nothing but his supplies neatly put in his bag. Just what the actual fuck was going on?

He put his supplies correctly in his bag, and strapped the baby luggage on. Was today gonna be one of those days where, he like, loses his fucking mind?

The quartzhead walked out of his first class and began the trek to the stairs and to his next class. Upon thinking of who would mess with his bag, a hand was placed at the small of his back.

He jumped slightly, turning to see who the offender was. None other than Min Yoongi. Who looked at Kihyun, but instead of smiling, he winked. Then turned his head to face forward.

Kihyun's thoughts tripped up at the wink. He one hundred percent knew now that the older was flirting with him. Giving him obvious signs that he wasn't only hella gay but also hella interested. Kihyun felt heat inside himself at the thought of someone other than Shownu being interested in him. Liking him. Touching him. At some point, kissing him. And at a farther point, doing much more than just touching him…

The warmth he had disappeared when the hand did, and then he noticed he was at his next class. He watched the basketball player leave him in a state of confusion, but that didn't stop Kihyun from noticing (and smiling over) the fact that Yoongi had a little bounce to his step. Just a little one.

×××××××××

"fOR FUCK'S SAKE KIHYUN-HYUNG STOP USING THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Changkyun yelled from his spot on the Cool Bleachers™. Considering it was almost time for the basketball game, it could have been akin to a whisper.

"I'm gonna kill you Changkyun-ah. There's no escaping me."

"Considering you can barely run up a hill."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"You're gonna have to run up a hill to catch me."

"Yep, gonna kill you."

A sharp buzzer sound came from the walls, causing a small shriek to ripple through the large gym (which Kihyun totally wasn't a part of, no, what, whatever Changkyun told you is a LIE). A static sound serrated through the crowd's eardrums, and a large amount covered their poor hearing ports.

"Hello Slateport High School!" A peppy, high-pitched male voice said over the speakers. The crowd burst into loud cheering, some were already chanting the school motto. "Today the Slateport Arctics are taking on the Northway Bees!" The crowd had mixed responses. "And here is the attacking team, the Northway Bees!"

Half of the crowd stood and cheered for the Bees, while a good twenty-five percent of the remaining half booed the opposing team. They came from the far left side of the court, a good fifteen people, give or take. Kihyun wasn't aware of any rules pertaining to basketball, but he does know he made a three point shot once without looking. Needless to say he couldn't do it again if he tried. And try, damn it, he did.

"And now, your defending team, the Slateport Arctics!"

The cheer was deafening and Kihyun was right in the middle of it. Changkyun was with him, chanting the school motto with the most pride either of them have ever had. It was a surreal moment for Kihyun, and he realized he liked going to sports events. He didn't feel so lonely here. It felt like he and the others were in this weird sort of sync, that they all had this goal: to cheer for their brethren against a common enemy. It was a cleaning moment for the quartzhead.

In the back, walking instead of jogging, was Min Yoongi. Kihyun giggled at Yoongi's short stature compared of the rest of the team. Was he taller than him? He couldn't help smiling at the thought.

But stature sure as hell didn't deter the older from being the best player of the damn team.

He scored three different baskets without any help, and saw opportunities that no one else did. He was a great player, and Kihyun felt himself growing prouder and prouder. This was the right direction to go in for him. He knew it.

Yoongi raced across the court, small size proving more of an advantage against taller opponents. His pass was well timed and wasn't clear at all times, confusing the other team when they were one-on-one up against him.

Yoongi had to make a free throw from the three point line at a later time in the game. Kihyun had been debating whether or not to scream his name, but ending up not doing it. Too embarrassing (Changkyun was all for it... not surprising, at all. What surprised Kihyun was that the younger didn't scream the older's name). He opened his mouth to dar—

" **MIIIIIIN YOOOOOOOOOONGIIIIIIIII**!" A male voice screamed a few rows ahead of them.

Kihyun's head immediately snapped toward the voice. Another short male was nearly throwing himself over the bars toward the court. But after screaming Yoongi's name, the boy sat back down.

He did something even more stupid than flirting with the I-thought-you-were-closet-gay Min Yoongi.

He got up (Changkyun protested but Kihyun ignored the little shit) and headed toward the other boy. His breathing was hitching the closer he got, but if this boy was cheering for the Junior Kihyun had to get to know him. He plumbed his bum on the bench and prayed for the best.

"Don't think I've seen you around our school," Kihyun bravely said.

The boy's head snapped toward Kihyun. "Oh, hi. Do I know you?" He asked, and now that Kihyun was close, this boy was the very definition of defend-at-all-costs.

"No, but I'd like to get to know you. You know Min Yoongi?"

The other's face contorted to confusion. "Yeah. Why?" He extended his words, being cautious of the quartzhead.

"I'd like to get to know him better."

"Is your name by chance Yoo Kihyun?" The boy suddenly asked.

Boy in question is shocked that the other knew his name. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Yoongi-hyung talks about you all the time. Close friends before high school, right?" The boy asked, scooting a bit closer. He seemed interested in Kihyun, or at least his response.

 _...talks about you all the time._ Yoongi... talks about him? "Good things, I hope." He said this more to himself than the other.

"He's interested, if that's what you were wondering," the younger said with a shoulder nudge.

A faded but still clear buzzer sounded out, making them both jump. After analyzing the court, the Arctics won by three points. The crowd was wild, cheering and booing at equal volume. Kihyun was jostled a bit by knees and flying elbows, but he didn't join in the ruckus. He was too busy staring at Yoongi. Who was staring back. He gave a smile worth a thousand words. Then went back to his group to celebrate (or rather just high five people).

"Kihyun-hyung! Come back here!"

Boy in statement turned to see Changkyun hailing him wildly. He was getting up when an outstretched hand stopped him. The boy from earlier had his hand open to assumedly shake with Kihyun.

"Park Jimin, Yoongi-hyung's best friend. I go to Northway."

Kihyun met Park Jimin's hand. "You already know but I'm Yoo Kihyun. I go here. Nice to meet you," he finished with a smile.

"Same," the other responded with literally the brightest smile Kihyun's ever seen. He stood, waved bye enthusiastically, then jogged down to the other edge of the Cool Bleachers™ to follow the crowd. Kihyun nodded for no reason and turned back to meet up with Changkyun.

"So who was that?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Park Jimin, a kid from Northway. A friend of Yoongihyung's."

"Ohhhhhhh, I see, you sly dog," Changkyun said with a eyebrow wiggle.

"What?"

"Getting close to his friend. Smart."

That was part of Kihyun's game plan, but he didn't realize it was that sly, or smart. "Yeah... I guess it is."

×××××××××

Turns out, hanging out with Park Jimin was a great idea.

He was chill, and had some major pipes in him. Kihyun was jealous of the talent the kid had, but in a friendly way. He was small, smaller than Kihyun (was he shorter than Yoongi?), and the quartzhead teased him about it a bit.

Jimin is what Kihyun wished Changkyun was: not Changkyun. Don't get Kihyun wrong, he loves Changkyun like a little brother, but he will never tell him. Ever. He will NEVER, EVER let him live it down.

He was smart, and was full of emotion. From what he's been told in the past two weeks, complete opposite of Yoongi.

Speaking of the basketball player, occasionally, Jimin will invite him to hang out with the duo to form a trio. Together they were hella short, and had a great time with laughter and fun. It cleared Kihyun's head about Shownu, and he resolved that soon he will sit and talk to that fucker.

Kihyun was a brave soul, and on Jimin's advice, flirted with Yoongi at every opportunity.

Yesterday, which was going to be a lazy Sunday for Kihyun, turned into the biggest leap he had taken in romance. Jimin had picked him up, and gathered Yoongi to head to the mall. Not for shopping, but for fun.

And it was there, in the mall, that Kihyun touched the Yoongi butt.

Like not even touched, he **grabbed** a handful of that perky ass and squeezed. Yoongi just looked at him, hmpfd, and smiled. Never once did he tell him to let go.

Kihyun regretted it later when the dark-haired Junior returned the favor... with a little interest. His finger gently prodded the seam of his pants, pushing at random spots. Little pinches here and there.

But once Kihyun was dropped off, Yoongi had the fucking nerve to slap Kihyun's ass as he exited the car. The coward closed the door before Kihyun could react. But he'll get him back.

×××××××××

The icing on this relationship cake, honestly, was when they had to be paired for a project in first period.

Yoongi had been sitting next to Kihyun since the first time, and rumors were flying. Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? Helping each other cheat? (Apparently Yoongi was quite the cheater).

The project was an essay written by two individuals on a similar topic of their choice. The two would pick something to write about, and write back and forth like a real conversation, ending with a conclusion (that would hopefully have the two agreeing, but the teacher never guaranteed that) upon said topic. Kihyun was pretty good with words, he thought, so if need be he could do this himself.

That thought flew out the window when he was paired with his seat partner, Min fucking Yoongi. He shouldn't have expected to pick a partner with this teac—

The world flew out the very large window when Yoongi grabbed his hand, rubbing the broad of it with his thumb. They looked into each other's eyes. Yoongi didn't smile first, Kihyun did. Thankfully Yoongi smiled back, and the bell rung. It broke the magic, but not for long.

They strapped their backpacks on and left the classroom. It was silent between the—

Kihyun felt a cold hand hold his, but he didn't need to look to know who it was. He felt heat rising inside him, the closest thing to blush he has ever experienced.

The stairs came and went too fast; Kihyun wanted to enjoy the sensation of holding Yoongi's hand. He could see the door clear as day, and before he knew it he was in front of the chemistry room entrance. He want—

Lips touched him gently on the temple, though fleeting. "Meet me at the parking lot doors after school. We can work on the project at my house." He saw Yoongi walk away, and despite being short, seemed to stand above everyone else. Kihyun wasn't exaggerating when this day was the brightest one in a while.

×××××××××

Kihyun nearly squealed when talking to his friends at lunch, but the look Shownu was giving him spoke volumes on how he was doing.

×××××××××

The parking lot doors were, as the name suggests, doors that stood the closest to the parking lot. Six glass doors were opened to students who were being picked up, and was also closest to the bus stop. Convenient doors, to say the least.

Yoongi was standing on the right side, away from the harsh flow of students. Waiting.

For Kihyun.

Kihyun was sure he was smiling.

Yoongi pushed off the wall, and nodded his head upwards in acknowledgement. The quartzhead smiled broadly at the older, meeting him at his side. They didn't hold hands while exiting the building (Kihyun was too nervous to and Yoongi never offered).

But he did lean toward Kihyun (which was upward considering the height difference). "Hey, this may seem weird but don't mention anything about our relationship to my parents. Or your last one. Okay?" He said in a hushed tone.

Kihyun was about to object, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. "Closet?" He asked the older.

"Yeah," the older replied.

As they got closer to an average-looking dark red minivan, the window to the passenger side door rolled down. "Hello, honey. Who's this?" An elderly-ish woman asked. She had a sweet smile and a pleasant face; if this was Yoongi's mother why wouldn't he come out to her? She seemed nice.

"A friend of mine. We're working together on a project, can he come over?" Yoongi went from distant sportsman to an obedient child in less than two seconds.

"Of course! Get in; thankfully we don't need to do anything before we head home." She rolled the window up, and after a second the backdoor was sliding open. Yoongi gestured for Kihyun to get in first, and (with almost slipping) made it into the other seat. The door shut, and Yoongi buckled up. Kihyun followed suit.

"Do you guys remember Kihyun from before I started high school?" The older asked as, Kihyun assumed, his father drove out of the parking lot. He seemed to be a great driver.

"A bit, yes; we were good friends with his parents," his father answered after a bit of silence.

"This is him," Yoongi said as he gestured toward Kihyun with his thumb.

Kihyun realized this may be his only real introduction to them, since there was a chance they would never know his son was dating him. "Hello again. Nice to see you after so long," he said with a small wave.

"Hello Kihyun!" The mother said, chipper and energetic despite her age. "We used to be in touch with your parents but you guys moved and we lost contact. How have they been since we last talked to them?"

"They've been good."

"How are you? Doing good in school?" The father asked.

"Yes, have As in most of my classes. I've been good too, been going to more school events recently." Not a lie, he's been to all of Yoongi's games in the past two weeks, and even a few of Hoseok's, as well. He even saw Jimin audition for a part in a Northway play.

"School spirit is always nice to have! Been to Yoongi's games?" His father chirped in, a proud dad.

"Yes sir," Kihyun responded.

"No need for such formalities! I've known since you were wee tall, I'm basically like your second dad!" The older gentleman replied.

And like that, Kihyun was in.

Turns out Yoongi had moved house as well, and they were about a block and a half away from each other. Surprising to say the least, ironic to say the most.

His parents were nice with bright smiles, and their son was a polite ball of fluff. Kihyun found it hard to believe that he was so quiet in school, with such a reputation that he owned.

"My room's to the right," Yoongi told him.

So here was Kihyun, staring at the space Yoongi called his own. There was very little decorating the walls: a calendar with notes scribbled on it, a board which seemed to have been placed to do what the calendar was now doing, and one poster of what Kihyun assumed to be an English rapper.

His bed was made and neat, with a single corner tucked over the blanket. It was all black except the sheet, which was a medium gray. He only used two pillows; one with a black case and another with Kumamon print.

One of two things that surprised Kihyun: the fact that there were a lot of Kumamon figurines.

Two of two things that surprised Kihyun: one corner of Yoongi's room had music equipment stuffed there on top of a computer desk, with literally the oldest computer possible that would still work. A small electric piano, and what looked to be a soundboard which took up most of the desk. It wasn't huge, and as Kihyun got closer he could see the white mark of a price tag still there. It probably came from a pawn shop, to get something like this cheap.

Kihyun was lovingly caressing the keys of the piano when Yoongi came in the room. "I've gotten pretty good at it," he says fondly. "One day you'll hear me."

He went over to his bed, threw his backpack on the foot end, and Kihyun knew what he was about to ask was stupid.

"Hey Yoongi-hyung..." He trailed off.

"Yeah?" Yoongi responds.

"Never mind, it's stupid. Let's get to work," Kihyun said, pushing the daydream he was having away.

"No, what was it?" Yoongi asked, now curious.

"You won't go for it, it's stupid to ask."

"Kihyun-ah."

It was enough to get him to talk. "I was... going to ask you if you would be my partner for the event that's coming this summer. But you'll probably be busy, so, forget it," he said honestly.

There was a presence behind him. "Depends on the event," the older said quietly.

"The school is holding an event for, like, singers. Multiple schools. We can do it solo or have up to five total people. I wanted to do it, and I was wondering if you would, ah, what's the word for it..." Kihyun suddenly felt very shy about all this.

Suddenly hands were on him, turning him around. He saw only a split second of Yoongi's face before the older closed in and their lips were together.

Kihyun was shocked, but after that initial surprise contact he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of soft skin twisting with his own.

The kiss ended but Kihyun wasn't ready. Yoongi looked up at him, and gave that smile the quartzhead had began to associate with mischievous thoughts. "The word you're looking for is compose. And the answer you have is yes."

He smiled so broadly his cheeks were hurting. "I think I found our project topic."

"Hmm?" Yoongi tilted his head.

The answer was simply, "Music."

×××××××××

"THE LORD'S NAME WAS NOT MADE SO YOU COULD USE IT IN VAIN!"

"Changkyun-ah, do you think your parents really love you?"

"Of course they do! Don't change the subject!"

"Then why do you stay at my house so much?"

"Probably because my parents are trying to make a sibling for me."

"I did not need to know that."

"LOL you asked for it."

Why Kihyun's parents always let Changkyun stay over when his parents ask will forever be beyond Kihyun's comprehension.

"So we're at that section of the sleepover where the action has stilled," Changkyun observed.

"Yep," Kihyun replied.

Literally with amazing timing a tick sound came from the window. Both of their hands turned, but they deemed it uninteresting. They continued to talk nonsense until another tick came from the window.

"That's going to get annoying. I need to see," Changkyun said as he headed for the window. He opened up the curtains, then put a hand on his hip. "Kihyun-ah, come look at this."

Kihyun's face took on an expression of confusion but he got up off his bed anyway. He was standing behind Changkyun, and the sight he saw on the back lawn was one to behold.

If he wasn't losing his mind he saw Yoongi, who was now throwing what looked like pebbles onto the ground. This can't be real.

"And he thought he wasn't a romantic," commented Kihyun.

"Maybe he wants to get laid?" Suggested Changkyun.

"I'm okay with that, too," Kihyun responded. And he wasn't lying. He was ready, it was now or never.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna walk right out the back door," answered Kihyun with confidence.

The quartzhead went to his closet and shuffled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Without warning he began to strip himself of his pajamas. Thankfully his shower was thirty minutes ago. And, even though he was wearing jeans, he decided to—

"Going commando?" Changkyun asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," Kihyun replied as he put on the black shirt.

"The pink is fading from your hair."

"That's fine."

"How are you going to get past your parents?"

"I'm not; you're going to distract them."

Changkyun looked put out. "How am I going to do that?"

"By leading them out the front door," Kihyun said.

"With what?"

"There's an ambulance to the right once you go outside the front door. Rush out, acting like you want to see what's happening. Then I sneak out the back."

"But—"

"Rebellious stage, remember?" Kihyun reminded the younger.

Changkyun looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth. Then saluted. He was out the door to the older's room and rushing down the steps.

Kihyun made the bed look like he was already in it, then checked out the window. Yoongi was still there, and Kihyun waved to him. The older waved back.

The fading quartzhead closed the curtains and went out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Changkyun and his parents were already outside, but the door was still open.

"I want to see what happened!" Changkyun yelled as he went completely out of Kihyun's sight.

"Wait for us!" His mother called, also disappearing. His father came back to the door, and Kihyun thought he was busted; but his father closed the door completely. And subsequently, locking it.

Kihyun rushed down the steps as quietly as he could, grabbing his shoes and slapping them out as fast as he could. Fuck socks, just for tonight.

His heart was pounding as he made to the back door, and opened it. He couldn't spot Yoongi automatically but his hopes were too high to be dashed.

He gently closed the door, and locked it with his own key. His parents wouldn't know if everything was as it was when he left.

Something touched his shoulder and he nearly squealed. He wheeled around, only to find Yoongi smiling at him, full of gums, and fuck was it a beautiful sight. "I thought you were turning me down?" He questioned.

"No, I just had to get ready." Kihyun lunged at Yoongi, squeezing him. He broke the hug before the older could react and then kissed him deeply, but shortly. "I have my friend distracting my parents. We better hurry."

"This isn't a secret spy mission."

"It is when your free time is in danger."

Yoongi just nodded and grabbed Kihyun's hand. They walked towards the gate of the tall light brown colored fence, and Kihyun gently unlocked and opened it. Kihyun wasn't sure how to relock it once he was on the other side, so jingled it around until the door wouldn't open on its own.

"How did you get through the fence?"

"I hopped it."

Kihyun was impressed but also slightly terrified. "That's not disconcerting at all."

Yoongi had the nerve to chuckle. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Kihyun's hand and led him to the left side. "My car is this way."

"You have your driver's license?"

"I have my permit."

"You really are the quintessential bad boy aren't you?"

"Eh, not really. It's been a week since we kissed and I can't stop thinking about it."

"And you said you're not a romantic."

"Still not getting you anything for Valentine's."

Kihyun just stuck his tongue out as he followed his boyfriend to his car. "Be careful, something happened up ahead." He didn't really need to let him know since not only were they a few houses away (he could see his parents and Changkyun), but also because the lights were fucking obvious.

"That... may or may not have been me," Yoongi responded as he opened the door to a black four door vehicle. It wasn't anything special, but it was a car nonetheless.

"Um, excuse me?" Kihyun said as he slipped into the passenger seat. It was nice and clean, and the seat even had a towel on it.

"I threw pebbles at the window but it wasn't you... I also may have happened to have broken the window."

"WHAT?!" Kihyun whisper-yelled.

"I swear it was an accident. It was just a crack."

"Did they see you?"

"If they did do you think I'd be here?"

"Good point."

Yoongi started the car and pulled out, careful not to look to suspicious. Thankfully everyone's attention was at the police sirens and cars, people barely even payed attention to them.

Kihyun pulled out his phone and texted Changkyun.

**To: sAtAn spAWN**  
_I'm with min so take care_  
I'm asleep in the room  
Will be gone for a while 

"Who are you texting at this hour?" Yoongi questioned.

"My friend who's covering for me."

"I wasn't kidding when I said this wasn't a secret agent mission."

"I'm sneaking out. This calls for secret agent tactics."

"I think I bit off more than I can chew..." Yoongi said, more to himself than to Kihyun.

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

Kihyun got a text a few minutes later.

**From: sAtAn spAWN**  
_They think u asleep_  
Must pretend 2 sleep 2  
bYE FELICIA 

"We're good," Kihyun said with a sigh of relief.

Yoongi hmmd, and put his free hand on Kihyun's knee. He gave a little squeeze. Kihyun really should have worn underwear.

They'd been driving for what seemed like an hour when Yoongi took his hand off of Kihyun's knee.

Kihyun felt his semi-hard-on against his zipper and it was extremely uncomfortable. But it was a sort of feeling that made him feel harder at the same time. So he decided to play a little dangerously.

He returned the favor by placing his hand in between Yoongi's knees. And every so often, after Yoongi seemed to get comfortable with that hand being there, he would squeeze with random pressure. It was fun to see that the harder Kihyun squeezed the faster the car went. So he raised his hand so it was nesting right between the older's thighs, and gave a nice hard squeeze.

"You're going to make me drive into a ditch if you keep doing that," was all he said.

"I can't help it," Kihyun said in a pornographic tone.

Yoongi didn't say anything, but the way he bit his lip said more than a thousand words.

×××××××××

"The train tracks?" Kihyun questioned as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yeah. I like coming here on weekends. Not a lot of noise except for the trains. Great place to be alone, to get stuff done."

"But I'm here."

"Yes, you are."

Kihyun could see a smile on Yoongi's face. That smile broke something within him.

Kihyun tried his best not to knock something off or over as he climbed across the console to straddle Yoongi's lap. He didn't give him time to question what was happening as he smashed their lips together in a heated battle of dominance. Kihyun nibbled on the older's lip, trying to get him to open up so he could taste what the other had to offer. Yoongi had his hands on the younger's ass, squeezing and slapping occasionally. One rough smack had Kihyun grinding on Yoongi's hard-on, a moan and the dark-haired boy had his tongue roaming the quartzhead's mouth. Kihyun ran his fingers through the dark locks, pulling slightly as grinded down harder on the lap he was currently occupying.

Yoongi broke the heated kiss. "Backseat. Now."

Kihyun rushed to get in the back seat, hearing the keys being turned and the car being shut off. He sat in the middle seat, biting his lip as he saw his boyfriend climb back to join him.

Their lips reconnected with a harsh tooth bang but the momentum did not stop. They had their hands up each other's shirts, grasping for things that made moans louder and thrusts harder. Until at one point both shirts were off and Kihyun was lying on his back, nearly crying tears of joy as Yoongi hit a sweet spot on his neck. He could feel the older's hard-on pressing into him with small thrusts. His hands roamed the quartzhead's body until the fingers came to a stop at the jean material. They snuck their way in, touching sensitive skin. Those fingers rounded their way around until they were pulling down the material from the back.

Kihyun put his hands on Yoongi's chest. "Wait, stop." He was breathing hard, and now that his head was a tiny bit more clear, a bit panicked.

"I have a condom and lube if that's the problem," Yoongi resolved.

"No, I'm... I'm just not ready to lose my virginity. In a car."

Yoongi's face took on an expression Kihyun couldn't quite name. "So you are a virgin?"

"Yeah, does that surprise you?" Kihyun asked. He felt better know that he had said it, and Yoongi's hands were away from his lower body made it much easier to think.

"I assumed you weren't; you and Hyunw—"

"Don't."

"You and your ex seemed like the couple who did it already, so I thought..." Yoongi looked away. Was he... embarrassed?

Kihyun chuckled. "No. Both still virgins."

"Both of you?"

Kihyun reached for Yoongi's shoulders and pulled him down to his chest. "Yep." He pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I'm a virgin, too."

"Really?"

Yoongi nodded. They kissed again, deep yet slow.

"Well, sort of virgins."

Yoongi tilted his head. "Sort of?"

"We've sucked each other's dicks."

Yoongi's expression was that of disgust. "Please tell me you've brushed since then."

Kihyun gently slapped him on the the shoulder. "Of course."

"Good to know."

Kihyun went for it. "You know, you'd look good with a dick in your mouth."

Yoongi laughed, not one of those yeah, right, no laughs, but one of those laughs that made you think you were on to something.

"It's fun once you get past the oddness of it," Kihyun continued.

"You want me to suck your dick don't you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

Kihyun looked up at the older. "Will you?"

Yoongi looked at him for a few moments, then snuck a peak at Kihyun's crotch. He hugged a large breath.

"If you don't, I know it's a weird reques—"

"Okay." Then Yoongi's hands were undoing Kihyun's pants.

"Yo-you will?"

"I'm curious."

Kihyun was silent as Yoongi's nice hands exposed his lower half. He hissed a bit as cold air touched his skin.

"Commando?" Yoongi questioned as he stared at the appendage.

"Thought it'd be easier..." Kihyun said, now suddenly shy.

"I think you're bigger than me," Yoongi said with a chuckle.

"Really?"

Yoongi hummed a yes.

Kihyun couldn't help but bite his lip as he noted he was becoming harder in the cold air with each passing second.

"How do I even do this?" Yoongi questioned.

Kihyun giggled. "Just... Start how you would with your own. What do you like?" He asked, while his fingers circled around his exposed stomach.

"I like slapping my balls. Flicking my tip."

Kihyun's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not into pain but sounds so hot."

Yoongi laughed, and it seemed like he was getting less awkward as his hand squeezed Kihyun's thigh. Then, at a snail's pace, crawled up until he was wrapped around the appendage.

Kihyun moaned. He's only masturbated three times since January, he'd been so busy he forgot how someone else's hands could feel.

But fuck him if Yoongi didn't know what he was doing, squeezing his dick like he wanted it. He tugged a little, and ran his thumb over the slit with a ghost touch.

"You liar, you're so good at at this."

"Just doing what I'd do to mine," Yoongi responded.

Then, of all things, he blew on the tip. Kihyun shivered and thrusted abruptly in the older's hand. But he squeezed harder, and Kihyun moaned louder. "Yoongi..."

The slow movements drove him insane. He wanted to come so badly, but the hand squeezing him made it harder to do so.

Kihyun fucking screamed when a wet and warm mouth wrapped around the tip. He looked down after to see Yoongi trying to find a rythym to suck him to. He laid his head back down with a loud moan as his tongue ran across the slit. He tried holding himself down as hard as he could but the feeling of—

" **YOO KIHYUN!** "

×××××××××

Yoo Kihyun and Min Yoongi were sitting on the couch, awaiting their punishment.

"I can't believe this," Kihyun's mother said, a tone of voice he's never heard from her. "I can't believe this, I just can't."

"Kihyun, I understand you are upset about the Hyunwoo break-up but doing stuff like that is not the way to solve it," his father said, a tone of voice so harsh a new tear had slid down his cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking? Letting some random boy please you?"

Kihyun was about to stand up for himself when Yoongi did it instead. "Excuse me? I am not 'some random boy', I am his boyfriend." Kihyun had to smile.

"What kind of relationship is this, where you do things like this? Do you even understand the consequences of your actions?!" His mother yelled.

"Yes," Yoongi said simply. Kihyun could only nod.

"I can't believe you would break our trust like this. Have we raised you wrong? When did you believe this sort of behavior was okay?" His father jumped in.

"I'm in shock honestly." His mother interjected. "Sneaking out, having sex with some supposed boyfriend. God, what else Kihyun? What else have you done behind our backs?"

Kihyun wasn't sure he should answer this. They'd send him off to boarding school if he told them the whole truth.

"And you!" She said sharply toward Yoongi. "Give me your parent's number, I'm calling them."

Yoongi shot up off the couch. "No!"

"Excuse me?" His parents said at the same time.

"Please! Please don't call them! They... They don't know." He passed, struggling to breathe. "They don't know that I'm gay. Please don't call them, don't tell them anything. I don't want to get kicked out, and I'm sure they would they don't like the gay community! Please I need to finish school, get good grades, and get my own place and then when that happens I'll tell them but I can't let them know now please! Please don't call, don't say anything!" Yoongi finished. He plopped back on the couch, and actually began to cry. Someone Kihyun though was so strong, began to cry.

Kihyun made the move to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's body, hugging him close. Yoongi cried into Kihyun's shirt. "Don't you guys remember when I first came out to you?" Kihyun began. "I started crying when you began to yell at me. I begged you to not kick me out, to hate me. You said you could never hate your own son, that you would never kick me out. Yoongi's parents aren't like that. They might kick out their own son out, make him live on the streets. I know what we've done isn't the most pure but let it go. He can't be out on the streets. Please don't do that to him." Kihyun was heavily crying now too; he didn't realize until now the real threat of Yoongi's parents kicking him out. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Changkyun? Come down here and watch them. If they do anything call us," his mother's sharp voice said. He heard steps hit until the backdoor was opened, then closed.

He looked at the stairs; Changkyun was watching them.

"How did they find out?" He asked.

Changkyun looked genuinely upset. "They rushed into your room to get you up. Your cousin, Taehyung-hyung? He lost his grandmother on the sister-in-law's side. They wanted to head out early. But they realized you weren't there. They asked me and I said I wasn't sure. I had to text Jimin-hyung and ask him where he would bring you. I'm sorry Kihyun-hyung. I'm sorry Yoongi-hyung." Changkyun curled in in himself.

Kihyun could only nod. He kissed Yoongi on the top of his head, and buried his nose in his hair.

Yoongi moved out of Kihyun's embrace and kissed him deeply. His lips tasted like tears. "Thank you Kihyun-ah. For convincing them," he said with a sad smile.

"Of course! I've been there, Yoongi. I know that fear," Kihyun responded. He gave the older another deep kiss.

They separated right as Kihyun's parents stepped back into the house. "We've made a decision," they said in unison. "We've decided to not call your parents."

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much," Yoongi said, genuine gratitude on his face.

"But you are no longer allowed to see our son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVISION STATUS: complete!
> 
> Holy shit how did I manage to write over 14,000 words for this. It's insane. Sorry about the length. Would you believe me if I said it was supposed to be shorter and longer at the same time?
> 
> Also, holy shit. Again.


	5. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is surrounded by gay friends, maybe he's missing out on all the fun?
> 
> (Changkyun Focus)

Changkyun was seriously debating whether or not he should date a man.

Because all of his friends, save for Gunhee, Kwangji, and Yoonho, who were straight as fucking boards, were gay. Gayer than what should have been possible. All of them.

Every. Single. One. (except, again, for Gunhee, Kwangji, and Yoonho.)

Changkyun honestly couldn't understand it. His friends, somehow, had made a gay culture paradise within themselves.

At a fucking lunch table. At school. At the most average school possible.

Which, in turn, made Changkyun question his sexuality. Many, many times.

It made him stand in front of his bathroom mirror, forcing himself to truly look deep inside his belief. Was he really straight? Why did he have so many gay friends? Why did God have such a disdain for the gay side of the world HE created? Did He, God Himself, have gay tendencies? Was He, the infinite one, gay? Did He, defeater of the Devil, hate himself?

The only thing Changkyun knew was that it was all Kihyun's fault.

×××××××××

Sitting at the lunch table, even for the briefest of seconds, was the textbook definition of the term, "awkward."

With the longest standing couple at school, Kihyun and Hyunwoo, officially broken and the news spread throughout the school, still sitting there at their "gay paradise" table caused a rough tension to slip down everyone's spine. There was this feeling in the air, a feeling one couldn't quite describe. Changkyun would put it a little like this:

Hyunwoo smelled like regret and anger, if those emotions had a smell. He would often stare down Kihyun, laser beams of interrogation, sliding questions over the air, as if Kihyun could answer. Which he never did, at least to him.

It made one feel like you were trapped, his quivering lips begging you not to join him, his... Ex. It was a strange thing to think, that the absolute power couple in school were now broken up.

Kihyun, on the other side of this coin, didn't seem to bothered by the break-up. Changkyun should know, he had helped his friend sneak out of the house to meet up with his new... Rebound? Was that what Yoongi was?

He had this aura to him, Kihyun did. He regretted something. But Changkyun just couldn't figure it out. Maybe he was sad of the way he and Hyunwoo broke it off? It would be the only explanation, considering he wasn't sad at all about Hyunwoo. Hell, he never even talked about him anymore.

Changkyun, given his history with Kihyun, chose Kihyun's side.

"Why so sad, chum?" Changkyun asked Jooheon, who looked a bit long in the face. Changkyun wasn't the type to stick around one area for to long, but seeing a friend in distress made him stop.

Jooheon was still silent and seemingly moody as fuck as he motioned his head towards Hyunwoo's table. Hoseok, or Wonho as his friends called him, was there. He and Hyunwoo were good friends, it seemed. Like they were brothers.

But Wonho was Jooheon's boyfriend, and they weren't together. Jooheon's happiness was almost entwined with the presence of Wonho.

It figured. More relationship shit that Changkyun couldn't really understand. Because you know. He was happily single.

"Harsh man," was all Changkyun could think to say.

"Yeah. Guess so," was his friend's response.

"You shouldn't be so down. Our group of friends has been spilt, and some individuals belong to both sides."

Jooheon paused, and seemed to think of this kernel of wisdom Changkyun threw out there. "Yeah, Kyunnie, you're right." His head raised and he nodded twice. "You're right." Then he exhaled.

"Of course I am," Changkyun responded. Jooheon gave a look of soft comtempt but smiled and rolled his eyes. He seemed a bit better.

Yoonho and Seokwon came bounding up behind him to say hi. Changkyun said hi and waved, but didn't stay long. He had another person to find. He left the conversation of vocals versus raps in music to look for Kihyun.

The last time he saw his lifelong friend, was last weekend. When he had to cover for him as he took leave outside the backdoor. To do God knows what with the best basketball player at school, Min Yoongi.

Actually, that's a lie; Changkyun knows exactly what happen because he was THERE as Kihyun and Yoongi sat on Kihyun's parents couch to explain how they were busted at the train tracks with Yoongi's mouth around Kihyun's tip. And, judging by the hoarsness of Yoongi's voice, Kihyun was even more scared than he described when his father found them. He nearly made Yoongi puke, from the way Kihyun described it to him in secret.

But, despite the hotness at the back of his neck and the odd feeling at the base of his cock, that wasn't why he wanted to find Kihyun.

He knows Kihyun cried himself to sleep that night. He saw that look of unsaid words as Yoongi left. He saw that gleem of wetness in his eyes as he recalled that feeling of being caught to him. He heard the sniffles. But they didn't talk about it the next morning. Changkyun said goodbye to best friend as his parents came to pick him up from the sleepover. He sat in the back of the car, contemplating how he could have done a better job of covering his friend so tears wouldn't have been shed. When Yoongi left, what did Kihyun want to say?

But to his dismay, or maybe not since this wasn't as surprising as it should have been, Kihyun wasn't anywhere near the usual lunch spot for the group. He hasn't been since that Monday. It was Friday, normally the day where everyone in the group sat at the designated tables. Everyone else was there, sitting relatively close.

Hyunwoo was with Wonho and Minhyuk, while everyone else was at another table, discussing music. It seemed so normal, except... Kihyun wasn't there. Anywhere.

It was like this since Monday. Along with Tuesday and Wednesday, Kihyun sat with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, typically accompanied by Jooheon and Gunhee. Thursday he was at another table completely, and had ignored all their requests to sit with him. But today, he was nowhere to be seen.

Now Changkyun knows he was in the school, because he saw him in the lunch line; hell they were in the SAME lunch line. Where the fuck did he go? He couldn't have just... disappear, right? Where would he go to eat lunch, if not with them?

A hand gripped his shoulder, surprising him. He turned to find Jooheon looking at him. "Hey, stranger. Eat with us," he said. He said it so casually, like what he just said wasn't a direct command.

But Changkyun didn't feel like eating alone, so he followed his slightly older friend.

Once he turned the stairwell, he saw all (er, well, most) of his friends at the same table. They were throwing down of some sort, like a poetry slam but not. Some were rapping verses of harsh life and some others were singing hopeful Limericks. He wondered how he came to know these people, and begun searching for the nearest exit strategy.

He sequestered a corner spot, making sure to get a good view of these people whom he called friends. He made sure to make it look like he wasn't with them. But he had to admit, watching Yoonho and Gunhee roast each other, for no reason in particular, was damn entertaining.

But he saw Hyunwoo's looks of confusion. He, too, seemed to be looking for Kihyun. But Changkyun was sure it was for different reasons than his.

×××××××××

Kihyun was staying the night Saturday and Sunday this week again, which Changkyun found odd; their parents never usually agree to two weekends of sleepovers.

However, this night they had planned to go out tonight, as a double date. Last weekend it was for business, this weekend it was for pleasure.

But the pleasure wasn't just all theirs.

“Kihyun-hyung do you really think this is a good idea?” Changkyun asks his friend, who was basically his older brother. He sat on the edge of his bed, being fairly quiet in they disturb…

“That *babysitter* won't know shit,” he says with disdain. He was dressed nicely, an all black ensemble that was rare for the older to doan.

“You know the whole pillow trick isn't going to fool him or our parents right? And besides, it's YOUR fault we have a babysitter,” Changkyun replied, disdain equal at the word “babysitter.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know. But I don't want this opportunity to pass me by, Changkyun-ah.” He squats down, picking up something off the floor. Changkyun is sure it's his wallet.

“Is he a rebound, Kihyun-hyung?”

“A what? Who?”

“A rebound. When you break up or get dumped and you find a quick replacement for your pleasure. Yoongi-hyung.”

“He's not -” Kihyun stops himself. “I don't know.” He corrects.

Changkyun crosses his arms, legs crisscross on the edge of his bed. “Then is it really worth it getting into trouble?”

“Yeah!” Kihyun says, emphatically. “Changkyun-ah I don't want to be hung up on Hyun-” He stops before the name is blurted out. “-a past love.”

The younger can only sigh. “Will you ever tell me?”

Kindly looks confused. “Tell you what?”

“What happened between you and Hyunwoo-hyung.” He feels awkward using the name but he didn't want to keep it vague.

Kihyun sighs again, and seems to be in deep thought. As he's quiet he shakes his head once, twice, thrice. Then he's looking at the younger as he stands. “I don't know what happened.”

“Kihyun-hyung -”

“I really don't know Changkyun-ah,” Kihyun mumbles sadly. He sits next to the younger on the bed. “Hyunwoo-hyung… just broke up with me. Well, he said that we should take a break. I asked why and he didn't tell me. So I broke it off. If he's just going to stay quiet like a damn child I see no point in giving him any hope.” He started this off sadly but finished angrily.

“Do you think maybe he wanted to go on a break for a reason?” Changkyun supplied. To him Hyunwoo didn't seem like the kind of guy to just… “take a break.”

“Then why wouldn't he just say so? Tell me then and there?”

“Maybe the situation is more complicated than it seems?”

Kihyun scoffed at the very thought. “Complicated? How can the situation be so complicated he can't even tell me?”

Changkyun had so many different trains of thought in his mind he was sure they'd all crash into one another. But, given Kihyun's question, he can't really think of a scenario that wasn't so convoluted it seemed unreal.

“See, exactly; you can't even think of a reason!” Kihyun jabbed. “How can a situation be so complicated you can't tell your own boyfriend?”

“Maybe hyung has a deadly disease and is about to die.”

Kihyun gave Changkyun a look of disbelief and confusion. “I mean… what? That sounds like a novel or movie plot. How many times does that happen in real life, and what are the chances of that happening to us?”

“Well, cancer is pretty relevant in our world -”

“Changkyun-ah.” Kihyun's in his face now, hands on the younger’s shoulders. “The chances are slim. I HIGHLY doubt, out of everyone we know, he would be the one to have cancer.”

“I mean, are you sure?” Changkyun asked. “Life is strange.”

Kihyun shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting go of the younger. “You want the truth, Changkyun-ah?”

Said boy's eyes quirked in interest. “I don't like being lied to.”

Kihyun looks back at him. “I'm not sad we're not together anymore.”

“You're not?”

“I mean, partially, yes. I'm sad but not because I miss him. I'm sad because I don't know why.”

Changkyun nodded. “I would be too. I guess.”

“But, now that I'm technically free, as me and Yoongi-hyung aren't dating, I see things a bit differently. Mostly I see that he's going to graduate soon. He'll go off to train for the Olympics, and we won't see each other again. You know how Korea sees gays.”

Once more Changkyun nodded.

“I don't want to hide our relationship from the public. I don't want to have to. With me being free, I don't have to worry about it.”

Changkyun couldn't help but notice something. “You seem sad about it, though, hyung.”

Kihyun crossed his legs and the ankles and set his hands in his lap, nodding in the process. “Yeah. I am sad.” He looks at the younger. “I'm sad because I don't know why we broke up. There's no way he started the Olympic training this early. His parents have strict rules. Honestly, if it's not that, then I genuinely can't think of another reason why we would - why HE would - want to take a break or break up.”

Changkyun thought to himself. Why would hyung want to break it off with someone he seemed happy with? “Me, either.”

“Then there you go. I may not know about him, but I know about myself.”

Changkyun looks at his hyung then. “What do you know about yourself?”

“That I'm interested in dating Yoongi.”

“Boys it's past two! Head to bed!” The babysitter shouted from what the kitchen.

“Okay!” Changkyun shouted back.

“Pfft.” Kihyun huffed. “I'm going out and having fun,” he whispered.

“You can still turn back, you know. Not go.” Changkyun knew the older would refuse and go be with Yoongi, to do not even God knows what.

“I'm going. It's just sad I'm basically on lockdown.”

Changkyun could only nod.

×××××××××

Changkyun could hear the TV in the living room playing as he, with the help of Kihyun, lifted up the window.

“You said you know how to take out the screen?” Kihyun questioned.

“Yeah. But it's not a quiet task.”

“I'll keep an ear out.”

With that Changkyun got to work, popping out the window screen with out tearing the mesh. It was mostly a push and pull game until you got two edges out. Then you either swing it in or out, or just lift the bottom high enough to pull the top out. Changkyun's only option was to swing it out. It creaked louder than he wanted it too.

“You think he heard that?” Changkyun whispered.

He heard Kihyun turn the nob and assumedly peak into the hallway. Kihyun was quiet as he shut the door because Changkyun didn't hear it or his friend pop next to him.

“I think he's awake but I don't think he heard anything,” he reported.

Changkyun nodded, glad he kept his scream in. “I'll need your help to push in a proper spot.”

“Make sure I can open it from the outside.”

“That's why I need your help closing it,” Changkyun confirmed.

Kihyun nodded. Without another word he had one leg out the window, nearly contorting himself to fit out out the window. Since this house was one story, he didn't need to sneak out the backdoor (which was literally next to Changkyun's window). But the screen made it more difficult.

Finally Kihyun was out of the window. He leaned back in. “Remember, under your clock is a picture of the sitter; if you hear or see him and he realizes I'm not here, use it and tell him we'll show his wife.”

“Right,” Changkyun nodded. “Good luck and be back before dawn.”

“I will. Do you know how to set-up the mannequin head?”

Changkyun could only nod. Kihyun explained to him that the reason he had been taking clothes to school and hadn't been there at Friday during lunch was because of this night. He'd asked one of the painter students to paint a mannequin head and wig for him. And it looked so lifelike (the wig looked off up close but he hoped it wouldn't come to that) Changkyun had gotten the chills.

“I'll see you in the morning Kyunnie.”

Changkyun remembered it might snow later on and grabbed the older's spare jacket. “It'll snow early morning so be back before that happens.”

Kihyun takes it and smiles. “I'll try,” he says.

Once his jacket is on they set up the screen as quietly as they can, making sure Kihyun could actually open it from the outside. He could, the only problem was that it squeaked too much. If the babysitter was still here and awak or his parents were here and awake, they might hear it.

Changkyun waved to Kihyun as he fast-walked away from the window, away from the backdoor, and away from the house. What was he going to do? Not even God knew.

×××××××××

Changkyun couldn't sleep. He'd laid there for about an hour, so close to sleep but too many thoughts racing through his mind to find any peace.

He forgot to turn his digital clock back on (after nearly raging that it had woken him up on an off Saturday) so he didn't know of the time. It could have been less time, but the more he thought about time, the more he wasted.

Changkyun wasn't sure how he slept at night, physically. Was he a back or side sleeper? Not that their babysitter, one of Kihyun's neighbors, would know; but if his parents checked on them they might. So far all he could hear was the sound of the TV and sometimes he heard the guy laugh. He was probably watching a sitcom. Honestly he wasn't sure if the babysitter was that good; he seemed more content to watch TV than to check on him. (He heard his parents asking him to check on the two kids every so often). He hasn't come in here since ten-ish o'clock.

Changkyun also wasn't sure if what Kihyun was doing was worth it. Going out with Yoongi, this late at night, of all things? Tricking his parents into thinking he was here by literally paying someone to paint his face on a mannequin’s head, and painting a wig? Lying to them by making them think he would never see Yoongi again, even though he saw him everyday at school (even ditching his own group of friends to hang out with Yoongi's)? Possibly face the worst punishment his parents could inflict if they found out?

Was Yoongi really that worth it? Was he really worth that much to Kihyun? Worth all the possible hurt his strict parents could induce? Why did Kihyun seem to care so much about the other? What was he doing, right now?

Changkyun shook his head at that thought. He didn't want to know what the older was doing. There were things he could be doing that were far beyond the thinking capabilities of Changkyun, and he was fine with that.

But what made these risks so worth it? When if it were Hyunwoo, Changkyun was sure Kihyun wouldn't do such things. But, then again, both of their parents had approved of them dating.

Kihyun's parents? Threatened to call Yoongi's parents and talk to them about their behavior a while back. They didn't because Yoongi began to cry, saying his parents didn't know of his orientation and didn't feel safe telling them. He wasn't sure if they would kick him out or not; he wanted to wait for when he got his own place (since he had a job) so he didn't need to worry about that when he told them.

Thankfully Kihyun's parents weren't to similar: they didn't want him to be gay but they were okay with it enough to let him stay with them.

But now that his father had caught Yoongi giving head to Kihyun by the train tracks, when he had snuck out to be with him in the first place, made them hate the other boy automatically. So instead of calling his parents, they made them promise to stay away from each other.

Which they were breaking and they didn't seem to give two shits about that.

Changkyun wondered if he would ever find someone he was that desperate for. Would it be a man? A woman? Or would he forever stay single?

He doubts that last part. He was sure he'd find someone when the time was right.

But would it be a man?

When he thought about the two getting caught in that kind of position he got this pang of excitement in his stomach. His dick twitched. And he could only sigh at his curiosity.

It was wrong, wanting to know such things. Was it? Or was Changkyun brainwashed by the religion he was raised by?

“God, I love you, but is it really wrong to be gay? To love or want to loved by a man?” He quietly asked the air.

As he expected (but hoped against), the air was as still as a winter night, the only sound coming from the television and the open window.

×××××××××

Changkyun was slightly aware of the fact it was day due to the blinding sunlight filtering through the window.

What he wasn't aware of was the body sleeping next to him in his bed.

So when the mannequin head touched him he nearly screamed but did jump. He looked over, and saw the older Kihyun laying in bed, passed out like a blackout curtain. His eyes were closed, and he was sure he could hear snoring coming from him.

*So he made it home. That's good. Hopefully my parents weren't the wiser.*

Instead of waking him up or alerting anyone to his consciousness, he laid back down, closed his eyes, and prayed for more sleep.

×××××××××

It's around noon when he's finally re-awoken by his parents.

“Sweetie? Sweetie, it's time for the picnic,” he could hear his mother call to him. “Sweetie?”

He opened his eyes, then blinked them as the harsh light his eyes burn. “Yeah, mom?”

“The picnic is today sweetie; the weather has finally let up a bit,” she says as she strokes his hair.

He tries to sway away her hand. “I'm not a baby anymore mom, don't rub my hair…”

She only giggles. Then ruffles his hair instead. He tries to give her a mean, slanted look but she kisses his forehead and suddenly he's soft. It's his mother; he can't be mad at her for too long.

“Are you going to wake Kihyun?” She asks softly, gesturing toward the downed body. Kihyun tends to be up by now; he hopes she's not suspicious about that.

“I'll do it; we stayed up later then we should have.”

“Doing what?” Changkyun can see the interest in her eyes. He needs to be careful what he says here.

“Talking. You know, about the whole… ‘situation,’” he air quotes.

His mother nods. “I hope you don't learn from him, Changkyun. He's not doing things correctly. He's making many mistakes and I don't want you to repeat them.”

Changkyun can only nod, already having decided that, even though he wants to know what this is like, the whole thing Kihyun is doing, his parents aren't as strict and he doesn't feel the need to rebel. But wait, doesn't that go against his “secret rebellious stage”? Ah, well. His mother doesn't even know he's doing it. “I won't. Mom, you know Kihyun-hyung is a good boy, right?”

His mother looks at the asleep one. “Right now, I think he's going through a phase. He won't stay good for as long as this stage lasts.”

He nods, knowing not to disagree with his mother. “I'll wake him up,” he says, trying to diffuse the situation faster.

She rubs at his hair again. “Thank you, sweetie. I love you.” She ends this with a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you too, mom.” He says as she walked away.

Before she leaves, she turns back and says, “Both of you get ready once he's up! It's picnic day!” Then she's leaves, trotting out the door.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. He doesn't really want to go to the picnic, but it's a family thing and he was the son. If he didn't show up his parents would have a heart attack.

He stretches. His eyes close gently, then he forces them open and out of bed. If his dad finds him asleep or with his eyes closed to long he'll start off by saying *don't waste your youth!* then start naming off ways he could die with his eyes closed like that. Changkyun would then roll his eyes, and THEN he'd get lectured on how his eyes could get stuck like that. And that was something he would need to avoid AT. ALL. COSTS.

He rises then he's over to Kihyun's side of the bed. He doesn't have a game plan. So he pushes him, harshly. “Kihyun-hyung wake up!” Another shove. “Kihyun-hyung!”

Kihyun makes a sound, which confirms he's awake now. But then his body is still again.

“KIHYUN-hyung!” Changkyun says with another shove (then a smack to the butt). “Kihyun-HYUNG! It's PICNIC DAY.”

“Lemme sleep,” Kihyun says, muffled as he repositions himself so he's stomach down.

“No, you gotta get up!” Instead of pushing him this time, he grabs an available arm and pulls.

Upon which Kihyun falls to the floor.

“CHANGKYUN-AH!” He yells. Changkyun only snickers and runs away from his hyung's flailing arms. “I'm gonna hurt you!”

Changkyun can hear Kihyun roll on the floor, thumping around like a huge ass fish.

Changkyun laughs until he hears and sees Kihyun run past him and into the hall. He's not going to tell his parents on him, is he?

He follows the older and sees his heels disappear into the bathroom. As he gets closer, the tell-tale signs of someone vomiting hits his ears.

Changkyun rushes into the hallway bathroom, wondering what was wrong with his hyung. He sees Kihyun over the toilet, actually throwing up.

“Kihyun-hyung!” He says with surprise and worry. He has his hand on his back, rubbing it and watching the freight train crash into a wall.

“CLUZZ ehHH door!” Kihyun spits out; vomit spews out of his mouth after the last word.

“What?” Changkyun says, not comprehending what the fuck was just said to him.

“Changkyun sweetie? What's wrong?” He hears his mom calling. He can hear her footsteps coming.

“CloOZ the doOOor,” Kihyun angry whispers/hiccups.

Changkyun understands now and body leaps to close the door. As a preemptive move he locks it, as well.

Just as he locks it his mother tries to open it. “Changkyun what's wrong?”

“Kihyun-hyung is throwing up,” he replies honestly. Which gets him a punch to the stomach. “Owwww…”

“What's wrong? Is he sick?” She asks, and now he hears a second set of footprints coming up.

He looks toward Kihyun. He shakes his head. And now, Changkyun is confused as fuck. What does he do?

“Is everything alright in there?” He hears his dad ask.

“Yeah!” *Quick! What would be believable?!* “I stuck my finger in his mouth to wake him up!”

“CHANGKYUN!” His mother scolded through the door. “You know better than to do such things!”

“You KNOW people have a gag reflex!” His father joined.

Great. And NOW he was getting scolded for some shit he didn't even do. Kihyun fucking OWES him for this one. “I-I know, but he wouldn't wake up and I couldn't think of anything else.”

“Changkyun there are plenty of other ways to wake someone up!” His father informed. “I expect you to know better!”

“You're right, I shouldn't have done that,” Changkyun apologizes. “I'm sorry Kihyun-hyung.”

Kihyun only gives him a thumbs up.

“I'll help him clean up!” Changkyun volunteers. “It's my fault anyway.”

“We'll discuss this later!” They yell at him.

“After the picnic?” He asks.

“During the ride!” The mother responds. He can hear one set of footsteps, then another, walk away from the door.

Changkyun nods like they can see him. He scooted by that one, but the danger hasn't passed yet.

He turns back to his hyung. “You okay?”

“Fan.”

“What?”

“Fan. Turn it on.”

Changkyun understands and gets up to turn the switch for the fan on. It whines in protest of being activated but he doesn't care.

His knees hit the floor and he's rubbing Kihyun's back again. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

Kihyun's eyes blink and rotate around, as if trying to focus. He rises up off the toilet and leans against Changkyun. “Last night was amazing.”

His breath smells like literal throw-up but Changkyun ignored it the best he can. “Why?”

“Yoongi and I…” Kihyun starts. He blinks slowly like he's trying to go back to sleep. “Tell you later?”

“We have to go to the picnic. Your parents will be suspicious if you don't show up.”

“Woods?” Kihyun asks. His voice is quiet, hard to hear over the fan.

“By the camp grounds?”

He nods.

“Yeah, there is. Why?”

“Talk there.”

Changkyun nods. What did he and Yoongi do last night? Did it have to do with the fact Kihyun just threw up and was likely to fall back asleep at any moment? And could they get away with being in the woods? Without being suspicious to their parents, at least?

“Okay,” was all Changkyun could think to say. From there he just pets Kihyun's hair, trying to get a few more minutes of shut-eye before his parents ask why they were still in the bathroom.

×××××××××

Sweat drips down Changkyun's spine.

“Why would you even do such a thing, Changkyun?” His father asks again. For the millionth time.

“I've been berated enough dad. I've learned my lesson: never stick your finger in someone's mouth,” he tries to console. Turns out the finger-in-the-mouth situation was incredibly believable (which he wasn't happy his parents believed first go but whatever).

“You could seriously injure someone like that,” his father says.

“Kihyun could have died in his sleep with such behavior,” his mother chimed in.

It was at this point Changkyun regretted helping out Kihyun. Not only could he have been grounded for the rest of his life if they found out, he was currently taking the blame for sticking his finger into Kihyun's mouth to make him throw up. Which he was still sour about that they actually BELIEVED he'd do such a thing. Was it really that believable?

“I'm surprised Kihyun didn't take drastic measures,” his mother commented. He must've missed something his dad said because he was nodding along with her.

Kihyun, on the other hand, was quiet in the backseat, ignoring the entire conversation. Whatever happened last night made him numb right now. Changkyun looked at him, wondering if he had gotten sick from the cold. Did he even make it in before the short snow blast hit last night? What had happened that he needed full seclusion to divulge the information? And did Changkyun really want to know about it?

A sudden jerk downwards forced him to realize where he was. The car was on grass now, fully off-road for an undetermined amount of time.

“Changkyun, please behave yourself at the picnic,” his mother turned and said.

“Of course mom,” Changkyun responded.

From there it was quiet in the backseat, Changkyun watching as his dad looked like a professional in a commercial trade off from grass to gravel. From there he followed a pre-made path to the camp grounds, more specifically the picnic area. They've been coming here for the past few years and it's always been an interesting time; Changkyun's got this feeling this year will be similar.

“Why don't they gravel that section, too?” His father questioned.

“I'm always worried we won't make it if it rained or snowed the previous day,” his mother said.

“Seriously, it's not that hard to put gravel over grass. Just take some gravel, and *plop.* Violá a path much less likely to drag one of my wheels in the mud.”

Changkyun now fully understands where he gets his weirdness from. (He's also pretty sure gravel doesn't make a *plop* sound but he'll let it pass).

“Honey, I don't think gravel makes a plop sound.”

Changkyun can't hold back a snicker (and he's pretty sure he hears Kihyun snicker as well).

His dad must've heard it too. “Oh? My otomatopeia is funny to you? Mr. I-stick-my-finger-into-people’s-mouths?”

“Daaaaaaaad!” Changkyun whines. It seems Kihyun is in a much better mood because he laughs with his mother.

“I only speak the truth, son.”

Changkyun can only roll his eyes (and thus starting a whole new argument about his eyes could get stuck like that).

×××××××××

It takes a good ten minutes to make from the entrance of the campgrounds to the specific spot the three pairs of adults had chosen prior.

The other family was already there, the two cars familiar to each individual a tell-tale sign that they were, in fact, late.

“I really don't want to owe Kiwoo and Jihyun another coffee,” his father whined.

“I think it's time Changkyun cleaned the house,” his mother suggested.

“Awww man!” Said boy whined.

A hand gripped his as the front doors were opened, laughter following them. He turned to see Kihyun giving him a pleading look. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Changkyun nodded. “Of course, hyung. You're like a big brother to me.”

Kihyun ruffled Changkyun's hair. The younger swatted at the older's hand, but smiled all the same.

They opened and closed the doors in sync, going to the back of the car to help unload the supplies needed. Changkyun, after being handed an average-sized cooler (THAT WAS FAR TO HEAVY WTF) he caught a glimpse of Kihyun's face. His head was facing in the direction of the other family at this gathering. He looked forlorn, and to be blunt, unhappy.

“Changkyun sweetie are you struggling? I can see your veins,” his mother asked worriedly.

He was spooked but didn't drop the cooler. “Ah, no, I got it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” No, he didn't, but he was a strong boy his momma raised.

“Alright,” she said, her voice hinting that if he needed help she'd be there.

She herself grabbed four camping chairs and walked away, keeping a slow pace for him.

Changkyun looked back over at Kihyun, moving out of the way as his dad closed the hatch back door. “Off we go!” He said enthusiastically. He locked the car and picked up some rolled up item then hefted it over his shoulder. Changkyun moved out if his way. “Keep an eye on Kihyun will you?” He whispered.

“Yeah dad,” he replied. After his dad called after his mom, he went over to his friend. “You worried?”

Kihyun seemed spooked. “Oh, uh, what was the question?”

“Are you worried?” He repeated, putting the small cooler down.

Kihyun sighed. “Yeah. They were so pissed at me when you left I got another telling off.”

“Really?”

Kihyun placed the picnic basket he was given on the ground, off-kilter because of his feet. His hands rubbed at his temples. “I have such a massive headache from last night,” he whispered quietly.

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

“Yeah. But not here. Let's wait until the heat wears off.” He gently shook his head and nabbed the basket off the ground. “Come on.”

“Right behind you.”

At the picnic, Changkyun had to get a third telling off from Kihyun's family, informing him that Kihyun wasn't to be followed or someone to look up to; he was going through “a phase.” His parents had agreed. Then Kihyun's aunt and uncle, on his dad's side, told him their oldest, Seokjin, had gone through a similar phase though it didn't last that long. Now he was in college, trying for a PhD in a medical field.

“What about his condition?” Changkyun's mother pondered.

“He wears splinters on his fingers when they're in pain. Aside from that he doesn't seem to have any problem with it,” Kihyun's aunt replied.

Changkyun kind of got lost, thinking about the rest of Kihyun's family. More specifically, his other aunt and uncle (Kihyun had a fairly large family). If he remembered his information correctly…

“I don't mean to interrupt, but what about Taehyung-hyung and his parents? Weren't they supposed to be here, as well?” Changkyun asked, hoping it wasn't to out of left field to ask.

And judging by the saddening expressions, it was. “Taehyung and his parents are facing the loss of Taehyun’s grandmother. Next Sunday is the funeral,” one of Kihyun's uncles, Jason, answered.

“They've picked a date?” Changkyun's father asked.

“Yes. We would have told you guys sooner had it not been for a certain event that transpired last Saturday,” Jihyun, Kihyun's mother, said pointedly. You could tell it was directed at Kihyun even without knowing the situation.

“O-oh, I didn't mean to dampen the mood…” Changkyun said, trying to disperse the conversation from that topic.

“Oh, no, sweetie, you didn't dampen the mood,” his mother said to him as she ruffled his hair. He decided now was not the time to be prideful, and let his mother baby him a little.

“You guys are like part of our family; you're welcome to come if you'd like,” Kihyun's father, Kiwoo, said.

“Of course! We may have not known her that well, but she was still family to you and you guys are like family. We'll be there,” Changkyun's father said.

“Yes, we'll be there,” his mother added.

Swiftly like ninjas Kihyun's little cousins bumped into Changkyun, making him rub his back in pain. “Owwww; I'm pretty sure that was a knee…” He whined.

“Hajoon! Apologize!” Kihyun's aunt yelled.

“Sorry!” The small girl yelled, then continued chasing after her older brothers (who were twins). They frolicked through the healthly green grass, mud marks visible on their shoes and legs. It's clear they were romping through the mud prior to being yelled at (and now Changkyun is sure his has mud in his shirt. Great.).

Changkyun turned to Kihyun to comment about why he wasn't like that, but was surprised to find him gone. Changkyun looks around, and sees the older walking toward the small but deep stream quite a few centimeters away from the picnic happenings. The younger looked back at the adults, giggling a little as they chased after the small children; they were literally covered in mud and they were more than likely going to get punished for it.

Changkyun, even sneakier than the children, got up and grabbed some sodas and something to snack on for himself and Kihyun. Checking to make sure he hadn't been found out (his mother saw but gave him a thumbs up), he then snuck away from the proceedings.

It wasn't far enough to where they wouldn't be seen, but far enough away to were they wouldn't be heard. Plus they had full view of what was happening, so they could ex-snay on the talking-about-last-night-snay if an adult (or child, he guesses) figure came up to them. At least, that's what Changkyun was hoping they'd talk about.

“Hey Mr. Lonely, what’chya doing over here? Being LONELY?” He joked.

“I've got the biggest headache ever Changkyun-ah, please be quiet,” Kihyun complained.

“O-oh, okay,” the younger replied, not really sure how to approach this situation.

Kihyun was on the other side of the stream, having either jumped or stepped over the water. He took a picnic blanket with him, with a wide enough space for Changkyun to take on the older's left side. But how to cross with the stuff in his hands?

He searched up and down the stream, spying for a safe way across. All the way down to his left was almost a natural looking bridge, with a space small enough for him to step over. He followed along the edge, careful not to fall in. The water seemed to be close to overflowing, probably from last night’s brief snowfall. The grass was slippery enough; he wonders how Kihyun got across without getting mud all over his pants.

Changkyun reached and slowly crossed the natural bridge, the stream gurgling a little at the sudden closing of space to flow through. He hurriedly jumped the small space leftover, and landed with a pretty solid sound. A frog hopped away from him, and he had the strong urge to chase it.

He shook his head, and raced over to where Kihyun had claimed his spot. “Hey friend,” he whispered.

“Hey.”

Changkyun popped a squat on the blanket, trying to avoid getting lots of mud on his mom's handmade picnic blanket. “You gonna tell me what happened last night?” He asked as he handed his friend a drink and one of the noming options.

Kihyun sighed. “You can't guess?” He responded. He took the soda and immediately opened it. Changkyun is sure he downed half of it in one go.

“Well, considering this morning, you chose to drink,” the younger suggested, remembering giving Kihyun pain medication and him drinking the bathroom’s tap water. From there, at least with knowledge from movies, would indicate he got drunk the night previous.

Kihyun only nodded.

“Hmm. Did Yoongi-hyung convince you to drink or…?” He opened his own can of soda and took a few small sips.

“No. It was actually on accident, believe or not.” Kihyun had the soda can in both of his hands, tapping on the rim.

“It's obvious that I wouldn't believe you, you know that, right?” Changkyun says. He opened one of those cheese and crackers packages and groaned at the smell of processed cheese.

“Well, I'll start room the beginning,” Kihyun said, exasperated already.

“Well, I'm all ears,” Changkyun confirmed, patting the older softly on the back.

“Yoongi-hyung and me agreed that him coming up to your house wasn't a smart idea, so we agreed to meet up at a basketball court. It took me a while to get there, but once I did, he was playing basketball with some people I didn't recognize. Thanks for the hooded jacket by the way, great idea to cover my bright hair,” Kihyun added.

Changkyun wasn't even thinking about that. “I know.” But took the credit anyway.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I didn't expect him to be affectionate but he immediately pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss.”

“In front of people?”

“Yeah. It made me feel all giddy inside.” Kihyun had a genuine smile on his face.

“I bet. What happened next?”

×××××××××

Monday at school passed by relatively normally, until lunch.

Kihyun was there, despite telling Changkyun he might not. And once more their group of friends were divided.

Hyunwoo, Wonho, Jooheon, Gunhee, Seokwon, and Yoonho were all over at one table, Hyunwoo giving Kihyun his new facial expression: Laser Beams of Interrogation. Everyone else was eating and talking, ignoring Hyunwoo's presence.

Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Minkyun, Kihyun, Kwangji, and no-longer-sick student Yoosu were all over at another table, ignoring the others completely, like they didn't exist. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were sort of off in their own world, while everyone else was discussing that musical festival being held over the later part of the summer. Changkyun knew immediately which group he wanted to sit with (plus he felt comfortable with Kihyun around; he remembers when he first arrived at the school from being homeschooled and how making friends was the most difficult objective in the world).

The other six took up a large portion of the table space (actually they took up every space; since the tables were pushed together there was only six seats), but Changkyun squeezed in-between Kihyun and Minkyun.

He thought about what Kihyun had told him yesterday at the family picnic as he got in line for lunch. He had a crazy night, one that Changkyun was actually sad he wasn't a part of. But, his parents would never forgive him; so he vowed to keep Kihyun's secrets, secret.

As he finally reached the table he noted Kihyun and Minkyun were having a conversation. They'd make an interesting duo; maybe they were discussing being partners for the festival?

He sat down, breaking up the conversation and began eating, listening to everyone as they chatting either about classes or the festival. Maybe he should consider joining? He had some rapping talent, maybe a singer partner would be worth his time? The more he thought about it, the more of an interesting and fun idea it became.

“Hey Changkyun-ah,” Minkyun, to his right, asked.

“Yeah Minkyun-hyung?” Changkyun replied, brought out his reveire.

“Kihyun tells me you're single?” He asks.

“Yeah, kinda like he is.” In which he receives a punch to the arm.

“I am NOT single!” He protests.

“Ow!” Changkyun exclaims. Out corner of his eye he sees Hyunwoo perk his head up, but not in a happy way.

“I am, too; it sucks right?” Minkyun states.

“Oh God yes.”

“What happened to using the Lord's name in vain?” Kihyun questioned.

“Stay out adult conversations, Kihyun-hyung! Now, hyung, you were saying?” Changkyun knows he's being a shit but it's fun to mess with his hyung.

Minkyun laughs at Changkyun's antics. “Well since you were single, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Changkyun drops his chopsticks. His entire table goes quiet. In the back of his mind he thinks he hears a snicker but he doesn't have time to process who it was. “What?”

“Well, since we're both single, and since a certain little birdy told me that you're questioning your sexuality, I'd like to be the first to take you out on a proper date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVISION STATUS: in the future
> 
> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE AFTER NEARLY A YEAR I FINALLY UPLOAD. Welcome to hell!
> 
> So the editing is done up to here and I've already got the rest of the story an outline; hopefully I'll be getting this story done soon!
> 
> Now all I have to do is write it all and post them; and then redo it on Tumblr as well. FML.


	6. Pfft, Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwangji Focus

Kwangji, along with everyone else at their table, looked at Minkyun like he had either lost his mind, was deaf, was blind, or all of the above. Kwangji was willing to bet his allowance it was the final option.

Changkyun, the youngest of their group of friends, was a member of The Hets™ (also called The Hetties™), a smaller subunit of their friends weren't gay and were off-limits to those who were. Did Minkyun just not know Changkyun well enough to know that or was he just desperate?

But, then again, he just heard Minkyun say the youngest was questioning his sexuality, so maybe those who were gay had a chance with him? However small?

If that was the case, he had a big pool to choose from: himself, Yoonho, and Gunhee weren't gay, but Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Minkyun (who was currently making a move), Yoosu, and Seokwon (well, Hyunwoo was an option but Kwangji wasn't sure the oldest would want to date the youngest) were. So five people who knew him were an option. Not a huge or big pool but daunting nonetheless.

“Hy… hyung, I…” Changkyun started. Kwangji could see his face from here, and he felt bad for the boy. _Way to go Minkyun-ah, you fucked up your chance!_

“Listen, I know I might have come off a bit strongly just then—”

*A bit?* Kwangji thinks to himself.

“—but here me out. You don't have to say yes. And you don't have to give me an answer here and now. All I ask is that you consider it. And if you don't feel it's right, you can turn me down; we can still be friends. Yes, it'll be awkward, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. So, will you?” Minkyun finishes with a big smile on his face, in very typical Minkyun fashion.

_Nice save._

In fact, it was probably the smile that saved him. “O-okay. I'll think about.” He seems genuinely confused at what Minkyun was saying.

“Thanks cutie~” Minkyun says with a wink.

Kwanji only rolls his eyes. _Way to over do it, dumbass._

But Kwangji, like everyone else at the table, looks on. He sees Changkyun's ears turn a bit red; he was _blushing_. And he looks away from his hyung, he has a ghost of a smirk-like smile on his face.

Kwangji just can't believe it. There might be ANOTHER gay person in their group. The Hets™ have gone from four to three, just like that.

 

×××××××××

 

Kwangji, he realizes, shares quite a few classes with different members of his group. And each class is just a bit different.

Right after lunch is his math class, which he shares with Wonho, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. And just like lunch, they sit together. And just like normally, they gossip.

“I heard Kihyun-ah say he's no longer single?” Was Hyunwoo's first question.

“Yep,” Kwangji confirms. He sits back and relaxes, knowing his weekend work was done for this class. Did the others do it though? That's the question.

“But he didn't say with who,” Minhyuk says. It's clear he's trying hard to be the peppy one who always looks on the bright side of things.

“Minhyuk-ah, it's pretty obvious who he is going out with,” Wonho states. And it is; the whole damn school is abuzz with the information.

“But guess what else happened at lunch?” Kwangji asks.

Just then the bells rings. The teacher, who had been letting the students chatter during the five minute break, gets up and closes the door. “Students get out your weekend paper and let's go over the course work.” He drags a stool in front of the white board and sits on it.

Kwangji drags it out, confident in his math skills. He watches (and tries hella hard to hold back his laughter) as only two of his three friends take out the sheet from their packs. Minhyuk, on the other hand, looks petrified.

He then immediately raises his hand, nearly smacking Kwangji in the process. “Mr. Kim! I forgot my backpack at home!”

“Nicely done, Minhyuk-ah. Take notes on what we go over. Anyone want to go over the first question?”

Wonho snickers gently at Minhyuk but produces a piece of paper and pencil for him. A good friend, even if he is sort of clingy.

Kwangji raises his hand. “The answer is 52.7”

“Great, Kwangji-ah! Why is that the answer?”

“You follow PEMDAS through part one of the equation. Then you take your answer and divide it backwards. Then you re-input it into your previous equation as the start points. You should get the same numbers you started with: five, two, and seven.”

“Yes, you're right, but why 52.7? Why not just 527?”

“Because the instructions say to put a decimal point at the front of your answer and drag it two places into you answer.”

“Excellent work Kwangji-ah! This week's lessons will include how well you follow instructions and that is a great example of it! Now let's jump to a harder one, hmm… Five, let's do five, any takers?”

From there Kwangji just sort of spaces out. He notes that he got five and seven wrong, but out of twenty questions, that's not bad. Unlike a certain SOMEONE who forgot his **entire** backpack and somehow didn't notice until this class. _Way to go, dumbass._ Kwangji giggles to himself. Minhyuk then punches him in the arm.

“How did you _not_ notice?” Kwangji inquires.

“I am forgetful, okay?” Minhyuk snips.

Kwangji just shakes his head. He's glad he's not nearly that forgetful.

“Did you even do the assignment?”

Minhyuk scoffs quietly. “No.”

Kwangji sighs. “You're not getting the answers we didn't go over today from me.”

“That's a good attitude to have, Kwangji-ah,” the teacher compliments as he passes their table. Despite Hyunwoo being relationship-depressed, he giggles with Wonho. Minhyuk only rolls his eyes. On his paper Kwangji can see the words *fuck you guys* written in the corner.

“So this week I have an interesting assignment for you guys; some of you may ACTUALLY do it.”

 

×××××××××

 

Kwangji had already started writing out his ideas for his assignment when the bell rang.

“That God,” Minhyuk whispered as he gathered nothing and raced toward the door.

“Minhyuk-ah! Come back to my desk I want to talk to you,” the teacher stated.

Minhyuk's shoulder's visibly sagged. But he went back anyway. “Yeah?”

Kwangji was already out the door, but stayed by the threshold of the door. He had next class with Minhyuk anyway; plus Kwangji didn't like the teacher.

“I know, but I swear it wasn't on purpose,” he heard Minhyuk say.

Wonho passed Kwangji with a head nod and finger gun motion. He only stuck his tongue out.

“I know, but maybe you need daily reminders to bring your stuff? Do your homework?” Mr. Kim said.

“Yeah, maybe; I might have a friend do that.”

“Well, Kwangji-ah seems well versed in this class. Why not ask him?”

“I mean, sure. I have no reason not to I guess,” Minhyuk responded.

“You guess?”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

Kids for Mr. Kim's next class were heavily filtering in now, so Kwangji couldn't hear the conversation save for small bits. He couldn't fully make anything out so he just waited.

He didn't wait long as Minhyuk popped up next to him. “Awwwwwww, you waited for me?”

“We have next class together,” Kwangji said as he started walking.

“Oh yeah we do don't we?” Minhyuk said with a laugh.

“Wow, you never even NOTICED me? Senpai?”

Minhyuk burst out into a giggle fit. “SENPAI~”

“Who do you even sit with?”

It took Minhyuk a second or five to get the giggle fit to calm down. “Ah, Hyungwon-ah.”

“Oh really? What's going on between you two?” Kwangji asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, he's helping me. But today is “his day to forget everything,” his exact words. So I forgot, too.”

“Ah. That's not really helping you though?” Kwangji, turning into the classroom. There weren't many students so they had to be fairly early.

“No, but we're helping each other. I called him like a million times; he's a rock when he's tired and sinks to the bottom of his bed.”

“Are just helping each other in school or?”

Minhyuk looks at Kwangji with a certain suspicious tilt to his eyes. “Why do you want to know, Mr. Heterosexual?”

Kwangji just laughed, sitting down in an empty spot to Minhyuk's left. He could see the other grab the other chair next to him with his foot, effectively claiming it. “I'm just curious.” But he leans in. “Between you and me?”

Minhyuk's eyes grow large and he scoots in closer by his elbows. “Hell yeah.”

“I'm swearing off women until high school’s over.”

Minhyuk leans back, slapping the table with a shocked expression. “No? You? I couldn't have guessed.”

Kwangji just rolls his eyes. “Guess I won't tell you why then.” He then gets ready. He sees clearly Hyungwon walked into the room but he says nothing.

Minh rolls back into Kwangji’s space on his elbows. “Nonono, tell me!”

“No, you were sarcastic, you don't need to know, right?”

“Of course I want to - AHHHH!” He screams.

Hyungwon laughs, bent over with his forehead resting on Minhyuk's spine.

A shrill bell hits their ears. It's time for Korean class, one of the few mandatory classes they have to take. And it wouldn't surprise Kwangji if Minhyuk was failing it.

 

×××××××××

 

Okay, so, Minhyuk is great at Korean class. Big whoop.

“My skills as a writer are uNSURPASSABLE!” He yells out into the hallway after said class.

“Except by me,” Hyungwon says as they link arms. Minhyuk tries to do so with Kwangji but he's not having it.

“What about Mr. Heterosexual?” Minhyuk asks with an elbow nudge to the oldest.

Kwangji was pretty good at the class, definitely in the passing zone. But what to tell Minhyuk? “I'm worse than Hyungwon-ah but better than you,” Kwangji finally said, with a tongue to match his attitude.

“LIES.”

“Nah man, I've got a pretty good grade. I'm passing and that's all that matters.”

“That’s good. Minhyuk, what about you? Are you passing ALL your classes?”

“No,” boy is question answered impudently.

Kwangji quickly made way for the stairs. He nearly bumped into a few people, and bumped a girl on the shoulder. He apologized, making his exit less cool than he'd hoped.

“I'm so sorry,” he said to her. Then he met her eyes.

They were brown, kinda like his own. Her hair was brown. It was long and looked soft. Her expression was a mix of sweet and sour, a smile and confusion.

It was kinda like the world stopped for a second. She was beautiful. Iridescent in the flourescent school lights.

Who WAS she?

“Oh, it's fine,” she said with a polite bow. Then she was off, speed walking to make it to class on time. Kwangji stared after her, wanting to know her name. How could she be that gorgeous?

_Between you and me?_ He had said earlier to Minhyuk. _I'm swearing off girls until high school’s over._

He may have to take that back.

 

×××××××××

 

Kwangji was enjoying his time alone, in his room, until his mom announced he had a friend over.

“Who?” He asked, knowing for a fact he didn't invite anyone over. He got up and followed her to the living room.

“HEY!” Minhyuk yelled as he bounded over and slammed Kwangji into a hug. “I need help, man!”

“Mom, why didn't you tell me?” Kwangji pleaded as his mother walked into the kitchen. He was sure he could hear her snickering.

“Oh, he told me to keep it a surprise!” She said, head peaking out from the kitchen and living threshold. “Surprises are fun!”

Kwangji held the urge to roll his eyes at his mother. “Yes, so fun.”

“maN I NEED ASSISTANCE.”

Minhyuk was bouncing up and down like a puppy whose eyes finally opened.

“With?” Kwangji didn't want to seem mean, not in front of his mother. She maybe have been in the kitchen but nothing escaped her eyes or ears.

“Math! Dude I SEVERELY need to pass!” The younger clasped his hands together. “Please?” He gave Kwangji big, puppy dog eyes.

The Senior rolled his eyes. “Give me a good reason why I should.”

“Kwangji!”

_Shit_.

“That's not nice! Help him! If he asks for it means he's taking his learning into his own hands; don't be rude!” His mother scolded.

Kwangji rolled his eyes, knowing there's no way his mother saw it. “Fine, Minhyuk-ah. I'll help you.”

Minhyuk hugged him again. “Thanks man!” Then he passed right by him and headed into his room. “This your room?”

“Yes,” Kwangji said, trying to put on a nice voice for his mother.

Minhyuk strutted right in, and by the sound Kwangji heard, plopped onto his bed like he owned the damn thing. If he wanted his room and belongings intact, he'd need to watch the newborn puppy.

As his room came into full view he really couldn't believe it. Minhyuk made himself at home, in the most literal sense possible, by looking like he had fallen asleep on his bed.

_Un-fucking-believable_.

“Dude, not your room. If you want to pass you have to study.” Kwangji shook his head. Minhyuk only popped open an eye, then closed it again. “Where'd you put your backpack?”

Minhyuk shot up. Then put his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

Kwangji scoffed then laughed. “You seriously forgot your backpack AGAIN?”

“I don't need it!” Minhyuk protested. “I do fine without it!”

“Except when you need a piece of paper or a pencil.”

“I never have those even if my backpack is with me.”

Kwangji was flabbergasted. “Have you ever had Ms. Lee-Kang as a teacher?” He plopped onto his bed, leaning back and spreading his legs. His work was already done; he was a pretty studious Senior so he wasn't worried.

“Uh, no, I've never heard of her.” Minhyuk uncovered himself, laying on his back next to Kwangji. The older could hear him put his feet on the wall.

“You might have her next year. I'm warning you now, she will bust you for not having supplies.”

“Really?” Minhyuk asked as he turned his head.

“Yeah. I don't know if you'll have her because you're with Miss Park for Korean.”

“But you are too?” Minhyuk asked.

“I wasn't last semester.”

“Ooooh,” Minhyuk said with understanding. “Rough time?”

“Not for me. But she busted a few students and I was witness to some of them.”

“How bad was it?”

“She would rant how all of us needed to be prepared for this class and all others. She's make us write a two-page, back-to-back essay on preparedness in life or on some event in Korean history every time someone didn't bring their supplies. Due by the end of class.”

Minhyuk made a face and sound of disgust. “That entire class would hate me.”

“No, you'd be dead by day two. Trust me.”

Minhyuk frowned, shaking his head. “Thank God I don't have her as a teacher.”

“Again, I'm not sure. Both Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung had Miss Park but switched to have Ms. Lee-Kang this year. I was lucky enough to be transferred back.”

“Is that why they always carry extra supplies?”

“Oh yeah. Exactly that reason.”

“Y I K E S.” Minhyuk sighed, rubbing his face. “Hey, do you remember telling me your secret earlier?”

“What secret?” Kwangji questioned.

“The one where you're swearing at women or something.”

“«Swearing at» women? You mean «swearing off» women?”

“Isn't it the same thing?”

“No! Swearing off women is where you don't date them.”

“Oh okay, I was confused earlier. Why?” The younger questioned.

Kwangji sighed. “It happened Freshman year. I dated a girl but the relationship crashed and burned. Hard. So dramatic you'd think it was a real life drama.” Kwangji was saddened just thinking about it. It was such a bad time in his life. His whole body sagged on the worn duvet.

“Is that what happened?” Minhyuk asked, on his side now. His elbow was off the bed but he was still resting on it.

“Yeah. We dated for a year, then when summer came around everything just went downhill. I felt so depressed, for a while.”

“I'm sorry man. It must have been rough.” Minhyuk patted his knee.

“Yeah. Even though I swear, I find some girls to irresistible. I need to keep my promise to myself.”

“OOOOH, is that girl you were staring at in the hall one of them? Me and Wonnie saw you.” The Junior’s eyebrows wiggled up and down.

“She's beautiful. Do you know her? I wouldn't mind getting to know her…” Kwangji knew talking to Minhyuk of all people about this was a bad idea but he didn't want to stay silent on the matter.

“Uh, no; but Changkyunnie does! That was the girl he tried talking to a couple of weeks ago.”

“Oh really? You think he'd share some info on her?”

“Kyunnie is gay now. He doesn't need her.” Minhyuk nodded like a hyena, like he was glad there was more gay people in their group.

“He might not be. Or maybe he's bisexual. Don't assume. Unless you know something I don't…?” Kwangji hinted.

“That's a no from me. I don't share any classes with him, I don't think.”

“Mmm. Tomorrow I'll ask him to pass along some information.”

“Go for it.”

Kwangji nodded softly. “Who knows, maybe it'll end up amazing.”

 

×××××××××

 

It was like Changkyun to not show up at lunch. Couldn't he for once show up on time?

Kwangji went up to Jooheon, who was closest with Changkyun, aside from Kihyun. “Hey, Jooheonnie, have you seen Changkyun-ah?”

Jooheon looked up from Hoseok's arm. It honestly looked like he was napping. “Ah, no, I haven't, Kwangji-hyung. Why?”

“You stealing my boy?” A voice asked from behind Kwangji.

Kwangji turned to find Minkyun giving him a sly smile. Kwangji just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Nah, man; the Bro Code applies to gay Bros, too.”

Minkyun came to him for a bro hug. “Good to know SOME people follow the code.”

Kwangji made a face. “What do you mean?”

“You didn't hear?” Hoseok asked. Kwangji turned to listen to him. “The other Hoseok made a move.”

Kwangji was surprised, but also confused. “The other Hoseok? As in Pop Squad™ Hoseok? I thought he was all over Kihyun-ah?” Kwangji wasn't keeping up with the local news enough, Goddamn.

“Yeah,” Jooheon responded with a vigorous nod. “Kihyun-hyung was there to stop him. That was the only time I've seen him so badass.”

“You enjoy badassery?” Hoseok asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kwangji turned before the kissing could start. “Minkyun-ah, do you know where Changkyun-ah is?”

Minkyun’s smile faded as he thought. “He should be here,” he said after a few moments of contemplation.

“He's coming,” Hyunwoo said suddenly. He was pointing behind Minkyun.

Kwangji looked, and sure enough, there was Changkyun with Kihyun (which was probably the only reason he noticed Changkyun in the first place). Minkyun was already on his way, and Kwangji followed.

“I'll beat the shit out of Hoseok, I swear,” he could hear Kihyun say. Changkyun nodded. “How does news travel that fast?”

Minkyun stopped in his tracks. Kwangji nearly bumped into him, but avoided him last second. He went up to Changkyun, who looked shook up. Was he scared of the volleyball player?

“Hey Changkyun-ah,” Kwangji said.

The youngest of their group turned to him. “Oh, hi, Kwangji-hyung. Do you need something?” He asked with an expression of hesitation on his face.

“Information.”

The younger lit up. “On who?”

“You were flirting with the new girl, right?”

Changkyun seemed confused, but then it seemed a light bulb went off in his head. “Yeah, I was.”

“Do you know anything about her?”

“Yeah, I do. Would it be a stretch to say you're… interested?” Changkyun was in a better mood, Kwangji could tell.

“Yeah, I am.”

“What would you like to know first, customer?” Changkyun clasped his hands together, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, not a secret mission. Just her name and if she's a Senior or not.”

Changkyun chuckled at his reference. “She's a Senior, alright. If I remember her name correctly, it's Jihoon.”

“That's all I need to know. Thanks Changkyun-ah.”

“Are you going to… ask her out, hyung?” Changkyun asked. He had an opened-mouth smile with raised eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITING: not done


	7. Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokwon Focus

Seokwon made a face of surprised approval. Today was just full of non-stop surprises.

“So you're going to be dating?” Seokwon asked as he put his tray down.

“Huh? Me?” Kwangji asked as he pointed to himself.

Seokwon rolled his eyes. “Yes, you! And Changkyun-ah, as well.”

“Why me?” Changkyun asked, faced screwed in an expression of confusion.

“You and Minkyun-ah! Are you guys a thing yet or…?” He was probably being nosey but he wanted to know.

“Ah-ah, well, no.” Changkyun seemed nervous now. Maybe he was still in his transitional phase?

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I was just curious.” He dissected his meal. It was the average for a school lunch, unappealing as usual. But, he was hungry. Maybe he should just start making his own meals. His mother did always say that it might come in handy later on.

“No, you're fine!” Changkyun said as he sat down. “I'm just… new to this whole thing. The whole…”

“Being gay?” Seokwon ventured. He himself has only known for about a year, and a few months, but his world changed completely.

“Well, no, questioning my… sexuality. It's… I thought I was straight.” Changkyun seemed to be having a midlife crisis at fourteen-ish.

“Yeah. All men do until proven wrong.” After he gave that kernel of wisdom he began to eat. For some reason today the meal, it wasn't spicy, but had a hit of something extra to it. It was here that those 3am ventures through the internet suddenly hit him and he wondered why his meal tasted so.

“What about you? We're the same age, when did you find out?” The younger situated himself on a chair, close to the older.

“I'm about a year older than you. And when I found out… hmm…” This was a tough question to administer an answer for. “I didn't _find_ out per say, I just sort of… knew. About a year and a few months ago.”

“That's what Hyunwoo-hyung told me about him finding out. When he met Kihyun-ah it sort of just clicked,” Kwangji, who had been quiet up til now, interjected.

Changkyun nodded. “Kihyun-hyung told me the same thing.”

“But remember, no one is forcing you,” Seokwon spoke. “If it doesn't work out, it doesn't. Besides, this is high school. Nothing is set in stone except your GPA and that doesn't happen until your four years are up.”

“Seokwon-ah’s right, Changkyun-ah. Nothing in high school is set in stone.” Kwangji seemed like a parent guarding his kids, teaching them about something while they chatted about it. The mental image made Seokwon giggle.

“Oh? My advice is funny now?” Kwangji feigned his hurt. “I'm appalled.”

“You remind of a parent giving their child advice on something as they talk about it.”

“You ARE children compared to me.”

“Ya old HAG,” Seokwon stuck his out.

“Ya old bag of gas!” Changkyun joined, face with the same expression.

“I will throw this milk at you.”

A shrill bell hit their ears. Lunch was now over, and they had five minutes to get to class.

Changkyun frowns. “Damn it I forgot to go in line.”

Seokwon slides his tray the youngers’ way. “There's a few bites left, take it so you don't die.”

“Thanks man!” With that Changkyun digs in, eating up the last three or four bites of the school lunch.

Seokwon sneakily walks away. “Make sure to throw away my trash, too!” He yells back at him. His back is on his person and he speed walks as fast as he can.

He hears a loud “WHAT?!” from behind him and he giggles about it the rest of the day.

×××××××××

Seokwon already knew that he and Kwangji had similar paths to get home, only living about four blocks away from each other. So when he saw the Senior waiting for the public transport, he walked up to start a conversation.

“Hey Kwangji-hyung,” he said, sprinkling in a small wave.

Kwangji turned to look at the other. His face went alight with recognition. “Oh hey! Seokwon-ah you're hitching a ride on the bus? I thought your parents picked you up.”

“They do, normally, but today the club I'm in got cancelled for today. I just decided to take a bus home.” He settled in the bench, avoiding anyone who looked to be smoking.

“What club?”

“Poetry.”

“No wonder it got cancelled.”

For that Seokwon punch him on the thigh. “Ow!”

“Poetry is the art of the soul.”

“And for my naps.”

Another punch to the thigh. “Man don't diss poetry!”

The bus was pulling up. “Bus-eo, bus-eo, oh wherefore art thou bus-eo?” Kwangji taunted.

Another punch, this time to the shoulder. “That is Shakespeare and that is a PLAY, not poetry.”

“bUt pOeTrY iS tHe aRt oF tHE sOuL sEOKwoN-aH!”

The bus doors opened and Seokwon lunged for them. His bus card was always in his pocket, in case of emergencies. This was a time such as described.

He swiped it, then marched for the back of the bus, since it was open. He knew Kwangji would sit with him.

Kwangji paid for his fair (he was a few cents short but the bus driver was okay with that). Seokwon watched as the older found him and made a beeline for the back of the bus.

“bUt sIR, pOETrY iS tHE moST dEEEEEEEEEEliCaTe fORM of aRT!” Kwangji taunted, again. He plopped down next to the Freshman. “So.” He dropped his bag to the floor between his legs.

Seokwon cleared his throat. “I aM A mEaThEaD aND I kNOw sHIt aBoUt POetRy.”

“Nice work,” Kwangji complimented. He leaned back in the seat, relaxing as the bus motioned forward. Seokwon wishes he could be that relaxed in public.

“Hey hyung,” Seokwon said meekly, not sure if right now was a great time to discuss anything with him. But it was fairly empty, aside from the four people up front.

“Yeah?” Kwangji replied, all calm.

Seokwon has been wondering a few things since his Freshman year started. He's tried to bring it up but hasn't had the courage; or when he does his moment of opportunity slips by. But, not this time. He's gained enough confidence to ask, and he has the opportunity. “Is dating in high school worth it?”

“I'm not the best person to ask for this, Seokwon-ah.”

“I know, but I've been wondering about this for a while and I want to talk to someone,” Seokwon responded shyly. Maybe Kwangji was the worst person to ask?

“I'm glad to want to talk to someone. But, again, I'm not the best person to ask. Do you still want to know my opinion?” Kwangji was now looking at him, elbows on his knees, serious face activated.

Seokwon looked at him and nodded. “I know it seems weird but I want to know someone else's thoughts.”

Kwangji hummed. “Honestly I think it's better to date a little bit when you're in high school. You can get used to it easier that way, so down the line you're not awkward when you're out of high school. Make sense?”

Seokwon nodded. “I get it. But, do you think there's a difference between straight people and gay people? Like, how they date it how they should date?” Since Kwangji is straight and Seokwon was gay there might be a little mismatch between information.

But the older shook his head. “No, I don't think there should be any difference. The process works the same way, just the components are different.”

Seokwon nodded, again. “You don't think there's a difference?”

“None.”

Seokwon’s mind was blown. He always assumed the process was different, since gays and straights did things differently. In the school, relationships seemed so different between those who were straight and those who were gay. Like physical differences in the way they talked, hugged, kissed, and such. So he assumed he needed to know before making any decisions.

But now that he had one opinion, his mind was changed. And maybe now that he had new information, he could collect more. There were some members of their squad he wanted to ask this to. Though maybe Hyunwoo was no longer a viable option…

“Is there any reason why you're asking?” Kwangji pondered.

Seokwon's head snapped toward the older. “Oh, uh, no, not really. I've just been curious.”

The bus rolled to a stop, and with a jolt he realized he needed to get off here. He jumped up out of the seat, and raced for the doors. “Bye Kwangji-hyung!” He said with a quick wave. He couldn't see him wave back.

×××××××××

Seokwon has been clinging to Kwangji for the past week.

He's learned so much, about several teachers, students he previously didn't know, and now he's realized he's also full of crazy ideas.

“If you want to date, I'd recommend going with a member from the group,” Kwangji had been suggesting on the bus ride home. Because, again, the poetry club had been cancelled due to lack of members.

“It feels like everyone is taken,” Seokwon admitted. He mimicked the older's pose, elbows on knees.

The Senior closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. “There's still some single people left. Of course, if no one has magically decided to date.” A roll of his eyes.

“But don't you want to date that new girl?” Seokwon questioned. He'd seen her around a few times, and she was very pretty.

“I've recently figured out that she's not new,” Kwangji shared. “She's been here all this year but only recently have people noticed.”

“Have you… TALKED to her?”

“Ha, well yeah, how do you think I found that out?” He answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, well I didn't know. Any good news to share?” Seokwon leaned in, wanting to hear any juicy details. Gossip! Even though from his hyung it was probably more truthful than made of lies.

“She's not only pretty, she's nice too! Her worst subject is math,” Kwangji said with his eyebrows wiggling.

“Aren't you good in math? I'm going to assume you offered to tutor her?” Seokwon supplied. It was logical, if his hyung wanted to date her.

“Yeah. I'm going to try to help her, anyway. With spring in the air it means summer's not that far off. And we're both Seniors.”

“Maybe you guys will connect outside of high school? You know it does happen. My parents are high school sweethearts!” Seokwon suddenly remembered.

Kwangji looked surprised. “No shit? I thought that was just in the movies.”

“No! They really were! Do you want me to tell the story?”

“Ew, no,” Kwangji said with a look of disgust. “I don't need to know how you were concepted.”

“I'm sure I was an accident.”

“That says a lot.”

“Oh shut up that was a joke.”

“So is your face.”

The bus lurched to a stop. It was time to leave Kwangji to his misery. “Bye hyung have fun with being alone and single!” He rushed off the bus.

“Hey—!”

He didn't stop, just giggled his happy ass all the way home. He hoped one day he'd be cool like Kwangji-hyung. He really looked up to him.

×××××××××

Over the week Seokwon has been discussing dating with his hyung, he thought about his options.

He DID want to date. Or at least “take a dive,” as Kihyun put it. Everyone in the group made a face, their heads or eyes veering toward Hyunwoo. Maybe when he said dive, he was referring to him.

Seokwon could only hope any relationship he's in doesn't burn as bad as theirs did; it took their thirteen member squad and broke it into an uneven half. He didn't want anything that sour. The more he thought about it, the more it scared him. And the more he wishes the two would make up. But, as seeing as it's been a few months now since the Big Breakup™, they might not forgive one another during the rest of Hyunwoo-hyung’s Senior year.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. He turned to see Yoosu trying to gather his attention. “Seokwon-ah? About your club? Do you guys need another member for it to stay open?”

The lunch tables were spilt mostly even today, with Hyunwoo ruling over one set and Kihyun ruling over the other. Kwangji-hyung, Seokwon's go-to for seating, switched it up today and was sitting with Hyunwoo's group. He must've gotten lost in thought at some point.

“Oh, yeah, we keep getting cancelled because we need another member. We'd love another person!” Seokwon exclaimed.

“When's the next meeting? I'll help you guys,” Yoosu said with a smile.

“Tomorrow! Thank God I need my poetry fix.”

“You addicted or something?” Yoonho butted in. His food was half gone, chewing on something.

“Yeah, poetry. You wanna join the club?” Seokwon asked, hopeful twinkle in his eye as he batted his eyelashes at same-ages boy.

“Oh my God no. Bor-ing!” Yoonho said with a laugh. “Out of all the clubs to join, you join that one!”

“Because we have fun!” Seokwon whined.

“Yeah, Yoonho-ah; poetry is for the soul, and I'm sure you don't have one.” Yoosu said with sass.

Seokwon stuck his tongue out at Yoonho. “Two against one! Poetry wins!”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoosu join him. He was… cute.

“LOOOOOsers,” Yoonho taunted as he finished his food.

“Stop taunting the poetry nerds Yoonho-ah!” Kihyun said from the other end of the table.

“I am a poetry nerd and proud of it!” Seokwon yelled with a dignified fist slam to the table.

“Be less proud!” He heard Kwangji yell.

“Stay out of grown-up business, child!” He yelled back.

The table erupted in laughter, and he was sure he heard the oldest hyung of their squad laugh too. He could hear “mAncHiLd” being tossed around. Maybe things would be better before the semester ended? Seokwon could only hope.

The bell rang heavy in his ears, but it didn't fill him with dread. It filled him with hope. School was growing closer to the end of the semester, and their group was growing closer, however small. And for him…

“Hey, Yoosu-hyung!” Seokwon called after the older after throwing away his food. “I… uh, have a question to ask.”

“Yeah, sure; what's up?” He slowed down, looking back with a smile.

“Um…” You can do this Seokwon! Just ask! There's no such thing as a stupid question! “Are you single?”

Yoosu stopped, and his facial expression almost seemed to match. His smile was gone. He seemed, not sad, more concerned than that. He couldn't place the name for it. “Um, yeah, I am. Why?”

“Do you… want to date… maybe? Me? Or go out with me? On a date?” Seokwon word-vomited the question, but he asked. He's been working up the courage to ask Yoosu for two days now.

“Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm not interested. Again, I'm sorry, Seokwon-ah,” Yoosu said, sadness written on his face, frown seeming deeper than just this instance.

Seokwon stood still, watching as his hyung turned around and speed walked away from him. It seemed like he was trying to hide in his uniform, ducking his head down and avoiding everyone who tried to come up to him.

Just like he did with Seokwon.

×××××××××

Yoosu didn't show to the club. Which meant it was cancelled, again. One more time and the club would be removed from the list.

But as Seokwon stood there, waiting for the bus, he knew why he didn't show up. It was because of him. Because he had to audacity to be brave and ask for a date. Stupid Seokwon.

“Hey, Seokwon-ah!” He could hear Kwangji say behind him. But he frowned when he saw Seokwon's expression of sadness. “You seem sad today, too. What's wrong?”

Seokwon walked up the bus steps, the transport having rolled to a stop at the sign. He paid the toll, trying to ignore Kwangji. But he was like a big brother to him; he could always talk to him.

He sat in the back, as their usual seats. Kwangji sat next to him, forgoing personal space. “What's wrong?”

Seokwon didn't want to talk, but it would blow up in his face if he didn't. “I asked out someone. And they turned me down.”

“Oh?” He seemed really happy for the first part, but bit the second part. “Who?”

Seokwon sighed. “Yoosu-hyung.”

“And he turned you down?”

“Yeah. I think I wrecked our friendship. He said he'd be at the poetry club but didn't show up. And I didn't see him at lunch. Did I ruin our friendship, hyung?” Seokwon asked. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to cry. He didn't want to lose a friend over this. ANYTHING but this.

“It takes a lot to ruin a friendship, especially between men. Next time you see him, you need to be upfront with him. Since he declined, you can still be friends. Don't lose someone over a no.”

Seokwon let a tear fall. But he wiped it away before it ran down his cheek. “I just wanted to go on a date. I don't want to lose a friend.”

“You won't. I'll be by your side, okay?”

Seokwon nodded. He needed someone by his side. He couldn't be the reason their group of friends split up even more. He won't let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any of the other contestants of NO. MERCY that well, so if this seems off, it's because I don't want to go through the torture of watching it again.
> 
> I'M SORRY I CAN'T OKAY.
> 
> EDIT: ALSO IT'S BEEN A YEAR ALREADY?! OH MY FUCK TIME HAS FLOWN BY I HAVE A GODDAMN JOB NOW!


	8. Traveling Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon Focus

Hyungwon could hear (and feel) his phone ringing, but really, fuck Minhyuk. He doesn't know when to stop.

It was the WEEKEND. His homework WAS DONE. IT. WAS. SLEEP. TIME.

But Hyungwon's curiosity got the better of him. Why was he calling him? Did he want to hang out? Did he, perhaps, want to go on a date?

_Dates._   
_A fruit._   
_A time._   
_A special event._

_I've taken your bait._   
_You're cute—_

Damn that didn't rhyme.

He picked up the phone.

“Kihyun…?” Hyungwon questioned aloud. Why was he calling him? He'd normally just text him whatever he wanted to say. And it was the weekend. Wasn't he still on lockdown?

He answered it. “Kihyun? What's wrong? You never call.”

“Please come by my house. Please.”

“Oh my God are you okay?” Kihyun doesn't beg like this. What the hell was wrong?

“I'm not sure anymore. I've got Minhyuk and Kyunnie with me, too. I need support right now. Please. Text me if you're coming.” Then he hung up, the line going dead.

Hyungwon shot up out of bed, putting on some suitable clothes for warm weather. Fuck it, he'll take an overnight bag, too, just in case.

He threw stuff into his school bag, like a pair of clothes and toiletries. If Kihyun called him, begging for him to come by, and he wasn't sure how he was, there was something wrong. Will his mom let him go though?

He got his study supplies, because as a parent his mother would want him to study for the final exams. Summer was so damn close but he had to ace these tests.

“Mom!” Hyungwon shouted, heading down the short staircase. He'd need to grab his shoes, too. “Where are you?”

“Hyungwon! I'm on the phone!” She yelled back.

“Sorry!” He whispered.

He came into the front room, finding his mother at the calendar writing something down. She wrote over a few dates. For her and his dad's traveling agency?

“Sounds good! I'll meet you there! Thank you so much! Have a good day!” She bowed instinctively. Must have been amazingly good news. She took the phone from her ear (yep, that's her business phone) and ended the call. She began screaming and jumping up and down, excited for whatever news she just got.

“Mom? Good news?” Hyungwon questioned.

“Oh Hyungwon! We just got great news!” She said happily as she hugged her son tightly. “Our agency will be moving to a bigger building! Oh my gosh I'm so excited I can't—wait, baby, why do you have your school bag with you? Isn't it an off day?” She questioned.

“Oh, uh mom,” he said as he shook off the good news. His parents have been trying to get a new building for their traveling agency for two years, and it seems they finally got it. It was good news! But his friend was in trouble or something. “Sorry for the short notice but I was hoping you could drive me to Kihyun's house?”

“OH, a sleepover? Thank goodness! I was worried you'd try to run away again! Like it went good the first time,” she added with a hearty laugh.

“Mom! I was like five.”

“Honey, you were ten and thought it meant something to do with fashion.”

That's where he gets his savageness from. Of course. “Well, no, Kihyun called me.”

“Oh? I thought he was grounded?” She asked. She crossed her arms for a few seconds then uncrossed them; like a headless chicken she began running around, gathering things up and putting them in different places.

“I thought so too, but it seems he's not since he called me. Anyway, he said he needed me and that he's not sure if he's okay. I'm worried.”

“Oh, I hope he's okay!” His mother exclaimed. “Though I'm sure if it was serious he'd tell his parents?”

“Yeah, but I'm still worried.” What could possibly be wrong? Why wasn't he okay?

“Well, I need to get ready for a dinner with some other people of an even smaller agency; business stuff honey. I need to shower and get dressed, do you think he could wait for that? In fact, I wonder if his parents would be okay with a sleepover? Me and your father will be up all night figuring out taxes and deductions and pay and all sorts of other stuff; I'd want you too get good sleep. I have their number right?” She asked as she ran into the kitchen.

“On the fridge!” But she probably already knew that.

“I found it! I'll call and ask.”

“Okay!”

Hyungwon went to the couch and sat down, being quiet while she dialed and tried to reach them.

It took at least five rings before someone answered. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he could hear his mother's end of the call. “Yeah, it's me! I'm sorry to bother you, but your son Kihyun called my son Hyungwon and said something about not being okay?”

That's not what he said, but Hyungwon let it slip. He knew better than to interrupt his mother on a call.

“Oh, really? He needs support right now? Ah, well, that must've been why he called my son.” She paused, quiet as she listened to the other end. “Oh, okay. No, that's fine! I didn't mean to interrupt your business but I was wondering if my son could have a little sleepover? Me and my husband have made a big move with our travel agency and we'll be up all night doing taxes and pay grades and all other business stuff. You know how our house is setup; I want him to get some sleep for the finals.” More silence. “That's such a coincidence! Hahaha, alright. I might be a minute, I need to get ready for an important dinner, then I'll drop him off. Again, so sorry to bother you! Oh, you have a babysitter? That's good. Alright. I'll see you when I see you! Bye.” Hyungwon could see her press end on the call.

“Well?” He asked. She said «drop him off» but he also heard «babysitter» in the next breath.

“Make sure you pack well for tonight! I need to shower and dress, then I'll drop you off since it's on the way. Okay, Hyungwon honey?” His mom asked, still on her phone. Most likely calling his dad.

“Understood!” He exclaimed.

×××××××××

“I thought dinners were dress-and-tie events?” Hyungwon asked as he saw Kihyun's house pop into view.

“Not this one! Casual dress,” his mother answered, wearing pants. When he heard dinner he thought dresses and fancy suits and lobster but either way. As long as his parents’ business took off.

“Okay. You look great mom,” he complimented.

“I know,” she said to him with a sly smile. “Have fun. Don't do anything illegal! Oh, and don't try to run away again,” she said as he grabbed his bag and exited the car. “I can't have the neighborhood knowing my son thinks «run away» is the same as «runway»!”

“mOM I was seven!” He yelled gently at her, embarrassed.

“You were ten honey!” She corrected.

“It was one time!” He said as he peeked into the car, having to bend over to do so.

“Have a great night honey!” She said with devious laughter, another sly smile showing on her face, knowing she won this argument.

“Thanks mom!” He said, laughing while shaking his head. He walked up the walkway to the front door, then turned to wave as his mother drove away. He loved his parents; he was glad that their business was taking off. Things were looking up for them.

He walked up to the front door, and knocked on the wood. Despite the great news, he was worried. Currently everything was going on at once and he didn't know how to take that.

The door was unlocked, and it swung open. A man, who was gorgeous in every sense of the word, looked at Hyungwon for a second. “I take it your Kihyunnie’s friend? Hyungwon-ah right?”

Hyungwon nodded. “That's me!”

Without another word the man, who couldn't have been older than twenty-five, opened the door wider. An unexpressed way to let someone know they're invited. Hyungwon was glad he wasn't a vampire. Which gave him an idea; would Minhyuk be interested in going with him for Halloween?

He walked in, taking off his shoes before he stepped into the carpet. As usual Kihyun's parents had a clean and inviting home; though since they lived with another set of their family it felt bigger than needed for just Kihyun and the Yoos.

Hyungwon noticed an entire book collection in the table, open to random pages. He caught glimpses of some of the pages; diagrams of what he assumed was the human body were there. He decided it was beneficial to not take a second look.

“I'm Kihyun-ah's cousin Seokjin. Nice to meet you, Hyungwon-ah. But I assume you want to talk to Kihyun and not me?” He said as he sat down. If Hyungwon remembers right Seokjin was in college to become a doctor. Explains the medical textbooks.

“Yeah; he's in his room right?” Hyungwon felt awkward talking to someone he's never actually met. But he seemed cool.

“Yeah but there's pizza in the kitchen, along with some soda. You're probably hungry. Two slices for now,” he added. Hyungwon could literally hear the man scribble on paper. He wondered how hard college was.

“Thank you,” he said a polite bow.

“Yep.”

Hyungwon went into the kitchen, finding the pizza box on the stove. Kihyun could wait a few minutes while he dug in. One slice, for now.

Hyungwon cleaned his hands, then went up to Kihyun's room. He heard chatter, though quiet, on the other side of the door. What had happened to Kihyun? And why was it so important that it called for a sleepover?

He knocked twice, then turned to knob. “Hey Kihyunnie, it's me, Hyungwon.”

_Knock, knock._   
_Who's there?_   
_It seems to be my lack of knowledge._   
_Wait, who?_   
_I'm uniformed._

Ugh, that last line throws it all off.

“Come in.”

Without waiting another second Hyungwon was in and closed the door. He had his back to the door, like he was guarding it. “Dude your cousin is hot,” he whispered.

Kihyun was laying on his bed, which had moved since the last time Hyungwon was over. And there were also bars on the windows; when he told them «lockdown» Kihyun was not kidding.

Kihyun, though, made a face. “Not you, too.”

Hyungwon dropped his bag on the floor. With two others, that seemed to be empty, it looked like a four-member sleepover was happening. “What do you mean?”

“Minhyuk and Kyunnie think he's hot, too.” Kihyun sat up, leaning against his headboard. He didn't look okay.

“I said «pretty», not hot,” Changkyun protested. He was leaning against the far wall, arms behind his head.

Minhyuk made himself comfortable under Kihyun's covers. “Don't lie. He's hot gorgeous.”

“Hot gorgeous?” Hyungwon said, determined now to become that good looking in the future.

“He's gorgeous, but would also probably be good in bed,” he clarified.

“Oh my God, Minhyuk-ah, really?” Kihyun whined. He hid his face in his hands, rubbing his face as he groaned.

“Yeeeeees. Have you seen his lips? Imagine why they're good at!”

“Dude, no; he's like family,” Changkyun said, a disgusted frown on his face.

Minhyuk propped himself on his elbow, looking right at Hyungwon (who, no lie, felt weird and awkward since he wasn't as close to either Kihyun or Changkyun). “What do you think they're good at, Wonnie?” He asked, tone dangerous.

Hyungwon needed to watch how he answered. He didn't want to lose Minhyuk. “Giving lectures.”

“Nice save!” Changkyun yelled, clapping and hooting.

“I can imagine that,” Kihyun responded, nodding in approval.

“I wonder if he's single?” Minhyuk pondered aloud.

“Minhyuk-ah!” Kihyun scolded, throwing a pillow at the slightly older. Changkyun could only facepalm. It seemed the youngest didn't want to be here.

“Hyung–! Won–! Whatdoyou–! Think!” Minhyuk said, in-between fits of laughter and getting hit in the face with a pillow.

“He's dating, definitely,” Hyungwon decided. If he's that good looking, he has to be in a relationship. If not Hyungwon was sure there was hope for himself. In the future, at least.

“Oh? I bet he's not!” Minhyuk defended his face from Kihyun's pillow attack, maneuvering himself from under the covers and off the bed. He came face-to-face with Hyungwon, the oldest in the room being a tad shorter. “You go find out.”

“What? Wai—”

Without his consent he's being pushed out of the door, and when he tries to get back in, the scrawny Minhyuk is blocking it. “Go find out!” He yells.

“I don't want to!” Hyungwon declared.

“You can't get back in if you don't!” Minhyuk prompted.

Hyungwon groaned. This was not what he had in mind when he took that call. Damn that Minhyuk.

And damn Hyungwon himself for falling for him.

He sighed, already regretting what his future self of ten seconds was about to ask. It wasn't his business. It really wasn't. But he wanted to know what happened to Kihyun (and to smack the shit out of Minhyuk). So… here goes nothing.

He took his courage and ate it.

He walked over to the staircase, and peeped down a few steps until Kihyun's cousin was in view. “Hey, I uh, don't mean to bother you, but are you single?”

Seokjin looked at him with a confused smile. He laughed and shook his head. “No, I'm not. And, do me a favor?”

“Oh, uh, yeah?” What kind of favor?

“Tell your friend he's really loud.” He nodded with a smile.

“Oh, okay. Right. I'm on it.”

Hyungwon ditched back up the steps, wanting that incredibly awkward moment to be over with. He turned the knob to Kihyun's room, forcing it open (and surprising Minhyuk. Good).

“Oh, hey, how—”

“YOU'RE SO LOUD HE HEARD YOU!” Hyungwon whisper-yelled.

“Oh, he heard that?” Minhyuk nervous laughed.

“Does that surprise you?” Changkyun asked, incredulous.

“Even if he dies you'll hear him from the grave,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon nodded in agreement.

“I'm not that loud,” Minhyuk whined quietly.

“Famous last words,” was all Changkyun had to say.

×××××××××

It had to be like the sixth time he's being shook awake. But Hyungwon was a rock and any sleeping spot was his stream; he would sink to the bottom. And, love it there.

But damn Minhyuk sometimes pushes his buttons in JUST the right sequence…

“What?!” Hyungwon whisper-yelled for the second time that night.

“I want to spy on the babysitter.”

“Kihyun's cousin? Why?”

“I think I heard him talking on the phone. I want to see if my hunch is right.”

Hyungwon was still out of it from just waking up. “Lunch?”

“No, hunch. I think he invited someone over.”

Hyungwon wouldn't be surprised, but eavesdropping wasn't a good thing to do. “You shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations.”

“I know, but… come on! I want to see if I'm right!” Minhyuk said, excitement trying to be quietly contained. He was poking Hyungwon in his side repeatedly.

Hyungwon knew he'd regret it… but he, too, was curious. Who did he invite over? His girlfriend? It made sense. “We really shouldn't.”

“You're right, but what if he does something interesting? What if he brought his girlfriend over?” God, Minhyuk was the actual form of a human puppy.

“If he did, why does it matter? We should—no, we need—to sleep for the finals. Are you even prepared for them?” They spent most of their time talking about Kihyun's chat with Hyunwoo—and Hyungwon has to admit, it was better than any movie he's seen.

“I am, actually! I've been asking Kwangji for help in maths and I've gotten a tad better! All my other classes are easy!” Minhyuk seemed oddly confident in his abilities. Which was weird; Hyungwon knew his grades weren't the best.

He sighed. “I'm curious too. What are they doing?”

“Having sex!” Minhyuk said, excitedly.

“You're gay, why do you care if he has intercourse with his girlfriend?” Hyungwon knew Minhyuk discovered porn a bit earlier than most people but this was ridiculous.

“I just want to see! Come on!”

Minhyuk threw off the spare cover they were sharing, gently crawling and grabbing something on the far side of the room. With Kihyun's bed in the corner, it seemed like he had more room.

Minhyuk was putting on something; Hyungwon could hear the zipper being pulled on. Why was he putting on a hoodie?

Hyungwon rose from the floor and crawled over to join him. “What are you doing?” He asked, feeling like he was the bull in the China shop.

“Putting on something black. Here, this is your matching one,” he said as he handed the other an identical black hoodie. There was nothing special about either, but they got one for each other one year and it became an inside joke.

Hyungwon put his arms in, zipping up. Make that three bulls in a China shop.

“Let's go!” He said excitedly. He crawled along the floor, making it to the door and reaching for the handle.

Hyungwon was oddly reminded of the time he tried to “runaway” but forced the memory away from his mind. This was serious. He shouldn't be doing it, but there was something about doing a bad thing, when he was normally a good, quiet child, that sent fun chills down his spine. Or maybe that was the world telling him to not do it.

He watched as Minhyuk opened the door slowly. It didn't creak at this speed, something they learned earlier when Minhyuk and Changkyun went to go get another slice of pizza.

He opened it wide enough, and they begun the descent into possibly getting in trouble.

The hallway of the Yoo’s home was short, with two rooms on each side of the path. To the right of Kihyun's room was a room (currently unoccupied), then the stairs. If they wanted to see what the babysitter was doing, they'd need to go down a few steps. The railing was pure white wood, and instead of having some fancy designs on the pillars like in Hyungwon's home, it was just one solid shape. It was quite boring to look at.

At the third step they could kind of see the downstairs. Hyungwon gently poked Minhyuk asking him to go down a step. He did, and they shared the view from the railing.

Kihyun's cousin was there, along with…

Another man?

They looked at each other, confused. Then looked back at the two adults.

They were staring at the papers and textbooks in front of them, the TV on a low setting. Hyungwon still couldn't hear them; he was sure Minhyuk couldn't either. It seemed this blonde-haired man was either a study partner or someone else from the college here to do some final studying. _Looks like college is just as confusing and time-consuming as high school_ , Hyungwon thought to himself.

Seokjin pointed at a diagram on the sheet (or maybe it was something else, Hyungwon can only see from their waists up), and the other man stood up. He lifted up his shirt to reveal his stomach. Kihyun's cousin took the pencil and began making gestures around the other's stomach. Maybe they were discussing a type of surgery? He recognized the word anesthesia so it made sense.

So the other man was his study partner. If Kihyun's hot cousin was going to be a doctor, him asking a friend for help would make sense. If he was a doctor he had to pass his own finals, just like they did in high school. Hyungwon thought maybe college wasn't a necessity…

The other man dropped his shirt, and sat back down on the couch. Seokjin made a bunch of notes, the other talking. He nodded. If only Hyungwon could hear their conversation. But that would require getting too close for comfort, and the risk of being found out.

The note taking and discussing went on for a few more minutes. Hyungwon was bored. He got out of bed for this? They're just studying. Which they should have doing most of today.

Kihyun's cousin throws down his writing utensil, making them both jump.

He leans back into the couch, and Hyungwon can hear him sigh heavily. Now that his face was in bit more of a view, he looked more stressed than he had a few hours ago. He rubbed his face harshly. Hyungwon felt bad for him. Trying to be a doctor seemed tougher than he could imagine.

His friend put his hand on his thigh, probably giving him consoling words. They must've know each other for a while. Was Kihyun's cousin's friend in college to become a doctor, as well?

Hyungwon catches a certain movement. The friend put his hand on Seokjin's chest. Seokjin looks at him. Is that a smile on his face?

Minhyuk elbows him. He sees it, too.

The blonde’s hand runs down the ravenette’s stomach. His hand rests on his crotch.

Minhyuk elbows him. Harder this time. They both see, but they couldn't believe their eyes. Kihyun's «straight» cousin wasn't straight at all!

Kihyun's cousin looks at the blonde. Hyungwon can see some of his expression. It reminds him when Minhyuk has an idea that's too dangerous to complete alone. Was the blonde’s face what he looks like when Minhyuk gives him that look?

The two lean in and they begin to kiss. Hyungwon can't believe his eyes. Did Kihyun lie to them? He told them his cousin was straight; didn't he even say he was dating a girl? Or at the very least had an interest?

Minhyuk elbowed him again. Several times. Then turned to face him. Hyungwon couldn't make out his expression, but he shrugged to him. Again they both turned to look at the scene happening in the living room.

The blonde haired one was now in-between Seokjin's legs on his knees, the ravenette's shirt unbuttoned. The blonde was fumbling with the other's pants. Unzipping them.

Hyungwon has never actually watched porn, and even during adult scenes he looks away. Not because he's a coward, but because it always freaked him out. He shares a loft bedroom with his parents; the thought always grossed him out on the whole adult sex stuff. Like his parents needed to do things to get him, right? He'd rather not know the intricate details…

Minhyuk, once more, elbowed him. But, instead of just leaving it there, his hand found his way down to his thigh and squeezed. He didn't move it. And it gave Hyungwon too many thoughts.

His eyes wandered back to the scene playing itself out in the living room. He couldn't remember the word for what they were doing, or maybe he never knew it, but the blonde had the ravenette's penis in his mouth. Hyungwon couldn't see much of what was going on, but it was happening. Some sounds filtered up the stairs.

Hyungwon couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

He stopped peeking, tearing his eyes away from the scene. He ducked behind the railing, looking at Minhyuk instead. The older seemed wrapped into what was happening, not even registering how Hyungwon stopped watching. His hand was still on Hyungwon's thigh.

Hyungwon could only wonder what was going on inside his head. Is this what he wanted? What he wanted to experience?

How long has Hyungwon had a crush on Minhyuk? He can't even remember the day it started. It just… spawned out of nowhere. Between getting his attention from girls who tried to take him, from members of their own group, Hyungwon can only remember how last year (or was it the year before?) they started spending more time together. Like a lot more time. Minhyuk was over his house or sometimes it was the other way around at least a few times a week. Minhyuk called or texted him every day, sometimes even three times a day. Hyungwon began to help the other in some of his studies. Where did it start?

He heard coughing from downstairs. He peeked over to see what had happened.

The blonde was coughing, while Seokjin was patting his back and kissing his head. After the fit ended, they looked at each other. It was an intense stare. Then they were kissing, sweetly, slowly, gently.

Hyungwon's heart was pounding. They could get busted. A wood board could creak and give them away. One of them could sneeze.

Minhyuk's hand moved from its spot on Hyungwon's thigh. The taller looked toward him. They bumped into each other, lightly.

Their lips were so close to touching. Hyungwon could lean in and kiss him, right now. Give him a peck to the cheek. But instead he panicked. He turned, heading back into the room, crawling away indignantly.

In the safety of Kihyun's room, he unzipped his hoodie and placed it back where his bag was. He crawled back to the small spot they claimed on the floor, under the covers. Maybe if he played dead Minhyuk wouldn't talk to him.

He could hear Minhyuk slowly crawl back into the room, padding quietly as he could. The doorknob turned, loud like when you step on a squeaky toy. Hyungwon felt like he aged a year before the door was finally shut.

The zipping made him cringe. What if Kihyun's cousin heard them?

The Minhyuk padded toward him. Oh no. Oh God. What was he going to say? Hyungwon wasn't sure he could handle any conversation right now. He just needed to sleep. Pretend to be dead. That's all. Minhyuk would leave him alone.

He got under the covers. Snuggled close to Hyungwon's body heat. The taller felt something poking him, and he couldn't keep quiet.

“What's poking me?” He whispered.

“Sorry,” he replied. Then moved his lower body away from him.

“Was that…?” Hyungwon couldn't help but voice his question.

“Uh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I thought it went down. Goodnight,” Minhyuk said shyly. He moved farther away from him, trying to stay under the covers.

That was Minhyuk's _thing_. Minhyuk's _penis_ had just poked him. He just _touched him with his penis_. Kind of.

Hyungwon couldn't help but be curious. This year he has been all about curiosity. He's heard the expression, «curiosity killed the cat», but he's never taken it seriously. Right now, he was human. He'd die later.

“Did you get excited?” He asked, ever so quietly. He thought he was too quiet, because Minhyuk didn't answer. During the silence the air came on. Yet somehow it still felt like a snowy night between them.

Until he did answer. “Yeah. Did you?”

Does Hyungwon tell the truth? What does he say? “I stopped watching. I couldn't do it.”

Since they were using a body pillow for their heads Hyungwon could feel Minhyuk nod. “I understand. It's not for everyone.”

“We really shouldn't have watched.”

“I know. But—”

“No buts.”

He nodded again. It went silent between them, save for the air cooling them off.

That was until Minhyuk spoke again. “You didn't feel anything? You didn't feel excited? At all?”

Hyungwon wasn't sure how to answer. He felt something, but that only occurred when Minhyuk touched him. When he almost kissed him. When he thought about kissing him. But does he tell that to Minhyuk? “There was… something there. A small amount of excitement.”

_Excitement is with you,_   
_a part of me I can't confess._   
_I want to know if you feel it, too._

_You've put me to the test_   
_a thousand times and again._   
_You may not know I think of you the best._

“Only a small amount?” Minhyuk questioned. The air clicked off, the whole house shuddered at the cold chill.

“I wasn't watching, remember?” He said after his silence.

“Then what got you excited?”

Hyungwon, you have two options: tell the truth and admit you like him, or lie and keep his friendship. Your choice. “When you touched me. My thigh,” he admitted.

Silence. Hyungwon knew he fucked up their friendship. His mother once told him, «I’d rather be blunt about not liking someone than have their company.» But he wanted Minhyuk's company. But he also didn't want to tell him he liked him. Where on the spectrum does that land him?

“When I… touched you? That got you excited?” The oldest asked.

Hyungwon could only nod solemnly.

Minhyuk scooted closer to Hyungwon. “I make you… excited?”

Hyungwon swore he heard Minhyuk's tone go from mournful to happy. He wasn't sure how to comprehend this. “Y...yeah. Sometimes.”

“Can I touch you again?”

“What?” Hyungwon asked, maybe a little too loud.

“Can I… uh, touch you, again?”

This has been Hyungwon's dream for a while. But now that it's here, he doesn't know how to handle it. Does he let Minhyuk touch him? And, if so, where?

“My… arm.”

He heard Minhyuk chuckle. The cover shifted. Then his hand was on his arm.

Hyungwon shouldn't be excited for an innocent touch to the arm, but here he was. The excitement was there. Something in the pit of his stomach was raging. Minhyuk was touching him. But, instead of it being innocent, like it normally would be, there was something more adult there. A hint of something… more sexual.

Minhyuk stroked his arm, up and down, slowly. Then rubbed his elbow with his thumb. So simple. So innocent. But Hyungwon's thoughts weren't so simple anymore. They were an absolute mess.

“My… waist.”

Minhyuk's hand went down Hyungwon's arm, each millisecond going by sending pulses of pure excitement through his veins. The taller moved his arm so the older had a spot to lay his hand on his waist.

Then it was there. So innocently laid down. Resting. Yet Hyungwon could feel (the word for this was arousal, he knew) flowing through his veins. Excitement. He felt ecstatic.

“I'm excited Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said with a smile on his face. This was excitement. Arousal. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered into places previously locked off. Those locks were broken now. Gates were open. He could explore those areas. And there was no other person he'd rather do it with.

“I'm glad,” Minhyuk responded with a squeeze to his waist.

“Will you… get closer?”

“How close?”

“Cuddle.”

Minhyuk closed the distance between them, fitting himself against Hyungwon's thin form.

But Hyungwon felt something different. “You're not… excited anymore?” For some reason he felt disappointed.

“Don't worry I'm excited,” Minhyuk said with another squeeze to Hyungwon's waist.

“That's good.”

“You want me to be excited?” Minhyuk questioned with a giggle.

“Yeah, I do. It doesn't seem fair if you're not.”

“That is so nice of you.”

Hyungwon giggled, feeling stranger and stranger by the minute. His stomach was constricting at the bottom, a tight feeling at his waist line. That must be what Minhyuk had talked about that one day. When he had stayed over and Hyungwon's parents trusted them to be by themselves. He had bragged that he had an amazing «orgasmic» experience; he wanted Hyungwon to try it. But he had panicked, not really one to touch himself much. Was this that feeling? Of trying something new and liking it?

“Will you… touch my…” Hyungwon didn't like using curse words, he found them too vulgar for his liking. But using anything else felt too childish, like he didn't know what he was talking about. So he took Minhyuk's hand, moving ever so slightly over his private area.

Minhyuk's breathing sent chills down Hyungwon’s spine. He could feel it on his neck. “Do you want me to… play with it?” He asked.

The taller swallowed. That's EXACTLY what he wanted. So he nodded.

An experimental squeeze. A twitch in response. A slow rub, feeling the appendage. Closed eyes and a clenched fist. The smallest, most imperceptible whine Hyungwon had never heard himself make.

“Have you ever… even touched yourself before?” Minhyuk asked, snuggling into the youngers’ neck. He was up against his frame, almost like a puzzle piece.

After a few silent moments, Hyungwon responded. “A few times. I can't really, get into it, I guess.”

Minhyuk began to stroke what he could, the material of Hyungwon's sleep pants in the way. “You're a complete virgin.” He said it like he was excited. Like he had a smile on his face.

Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk's hand. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It's just weird. Was I doing something wrong?” He asks.

“N-no. I just want you to… put your hand in my pants.”

“Oh really? You're not scared?” Minhyuk teased.

“No. Excited.” He could feel himself smiling. This wasn't a dream. Minhyuk was feeling him up. And it was just as good as he hoped.

Minhyuk's hand began to move on it's own, going up from on Hyungwon's crotch. “There's going to be a mess.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I'm okay with that.”

His hand stopped. “Before I begin, can I grind on you?”

“Grind on me?”

“Y-yeah, it's when you—”

“I know what it means. I'm not... that much of a virgin.”

“Okay. You're not. But can I?”

Hyungwon decides nodding is better than speaking.

Minhyuk pushes against him, move janky and uncoordinated. But it works. Their lowers halfs slide against each other like gears, fitting together like a virginal machine. Hyungwon can feel something press against his butt, and he giggles to himself.

Minhyuk's hand is moving again. “What are you giggling for?” His fingertips are underneath his pants.

Hyungwon's giggle disappears. “I can feel it when you press against me.” Something akin to static races from the other's fingers to his crotch, his pants no longer fitting right.

Minhyuk presses against him, with purpose this time. “You can feel it, huh? What do you feel?” He wiggles his hips, without a doubt something pushing on Hyungwon. Something… not so innocent.

His fingers are fully under Hyungwon's pants and boxers, slowly moving against his own… “Penis.”

“It's so cute how innocent you are.”

“I-I’m not innocent!” Hyungwon says, voice cracking.

“Shhhh!” Minhyuk reminds him. “We can't be too loud!”

Hyungwon nods, squeezing his legs together to make his pants for better.

Minhyuk's hand was fully around Hyungwon's cock, at an awkward angle. His grinding was off-kilter, with no rhythm. His hand worked at the same pace.

Hyungwon moaned, small with his mouth covered. This was so new, such an exhilarating experience; his leg twitched as the older squeezed him, a technique he never thought to try.

There was a coil in his stomach, a sensation the base of his cock. Static shook him with each little movement of Minhyuk's hand. He couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. His cock began to twitch as Minhyuk gave him kisses to the back of the neck. His lower body jerked so suddenly. A warm fluid flowed through him, sending a full-body sigh through him like a cold drink on a hot day.

_So this was what an orgasm feels like,_ Hyungwon thought blissfully as his body relaxed. His eyes drooped, that feeling of tiredness overcoming him.

“You could've given me a warning,” Minhyuk says testily.

Hyungwon hums. “Sorry.” His eyes are closed, body feels like it has reached cloud nine… sleep came easy.

×××××××××

Again Hyungwon is being shaken awake. But he really doesn't want to get out of bed.

“Mmmmm… noooooo, go away…”

“Hyungwon!” A voice yells. “You have to get up!”

Hyungwon rolls over onto his back, a weird sensation in his pants. Then he remembers last night. He smiles happily to himself. “Oh I'm up alright.”

The friend above him, Kihyun, makes a face. “Yeah Minhyuk told us.”

Hyungwon's eyes widen. “HE TOLD YOU?”

“Yeah, Minhyuk can't be trusted,” another voice, which turns out to be Changkyun.

“What did he tell you exactly?” Hyungwon can only panic. That should've stayed between them!

“Look, there's no time! We're a few minutes late for getting ready for school! Now get up and get ready!” Kihyun yells as he grabs Hyungwon's available hand and drags him upwards.

“Okay, okay; fine,” Hyungwon says as he sits up. He rubs his eyes, getting the sand away from them. “Time for a shower?” He asks.

“A quick one if you GO NOW!” Kihyun commands.

Hyungwon is tired but he needs a shower. He can feel something in his pants that's not supposed to be there. “I'm going,” he says to no one in particular.

He rises and showers; making sure to do double duty on the cleaning of his downstairs. Even as he showers he thinks about the events of last night. God, did Minhyuk really tell them? Hyungwon wasn't extremely close to either Kihyun or Changkyun; he only knew some members of the group because he sticks (or stuck) around Wonho and Shownu. But, he ended up with Minhyuk somehow, and became inseparable with him. Hyungwon just doesn't remember when.

With his shower and thought process complete he gets out of the shower. Only to realize his school uniform is in his bag. Outside the bathroom.

He cracks open the bathroom door. “Can someone hand me my bag?”

A few seconds pass and his bag is dangling before him. He grabs it, and as stealthily as possible without opening the door all the way, pulls it into the bathroom to change.

He opens his bag, glad his uniform is there; but he then realizes he didn't bring a pair of clean underwear.

×××××××××

“Going commando is the worst idea I've had in a WHILE,” Hyungwon complains at lunch.

“Please, do tell,” Kwangji said, teasing as usual.

“No.”

“Why did you CHOOSE to go commando?” Yoosu asked, his food slathered in juice. Did he spill something or? “I thought that was for, like, emergencies?”

“IT WAS AN EMERGENCY.”

Minkyun chuckles. “What was the emergency?”

Hyungwon's face gives him away. “You don't need to know.”

“Have an accident?” Kwangji asks. “I know these tests are hard but—”

“No, I didn't wet myself.” Hyungwon says it like it's obvious.

“Shit?” Minkyun suggests.

“No.”

“Then what?” Yoosu asks. Hyungwon is amazed by the fact that he can eat what looks to be soggy food. And also disgusted.

Kihyun and Changkyun arrive, a loud Gunhee following them. They clatter their trays to the table.

“It's not of your business,” Hyungwon says with a sip of his milk. And like a fucking genius, he spills it.

Minkyun snickers next to him, and Changkyun has to be the funny one.

“I thought you were celibate hyung?” He says with a mischievous eyebrow raise. He quickly sips his milk to avoid eye contact. Hyungwon makes sure to note that for later.

“Hyungwon-ah?” Kihyun says suddenly.

Hyungwon looks toward the slightly older with a questioning expression. “Yeah?”

“Minhyuk-ah wants to talk to you. He's at the bottom of the staircase.”

Hyungwon's whole body freezes over. A cold, yet somehow searing feeling rushes through his veins. His brain malfunctions, a blue screen of death his only mental image. He can't comprehend what comes out of his mouth now. “Minhyuk…?”

Kihyun squints his eyes in confusion, then sports an annoyed look. “Lee Minhyuk, who else?”

Hyungwon nods. Then slowly returns his head to his tray. He didn't eat a lot, but that was normal. And he was thankful for his small appetite; with this impending conversation he might just do more than word vomit.

He took a deep breath, then picked up his tray of half eaten food. He felt a few pairs of eyes on his as he grabbed his bag and left the table. He wondered if they knew what had happened last night. Did Minhyuk tell them, too?

He wanted to talk to him this morning, but that damn Minhyuk avoided him like the plague. In the carpool he sat as far away as possible, never looking as Hyungwon tried poking him in the arm. Not even a glance in his direction. No reaction, _at all_. Like he fell asleep. Damn him.

And damn Hyungwon for falling for him.

_Can someone throw me a life preserver?_   
_I'm falling for him like heavy rain_   
_Last night was a spider web of confusion_   
_Happiness in-between my legs but a gut-wrenching feeling of loneliness in my heart_   
_My feelings so easily felt,_   
_Yet yours seem to be invisible to my eyes_

The trek to the trash can was far too short. The trek to the stairs felt like it was too long.

He wondered why Minhyuk wanted to talk to him away from the group. Why be alone when they had friends for days just on one side of the stairs? Was Minhyuk going to say something to him that would receive backlash? Hyungwon's mind became like his poem: a spider web of confusion.

He reached the ending of the stairs but didn't see him. Did he leave? Did he give up wanting to talk to him? Or was he lied to by Kihyun and Minhyuk wasn't there?

“Hey, Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyungwon jumped a yard with a screech. “You scared me!”

Minhyuk giggled, Hyungwon trapped by his smile. “I guess so.”

Hyungwon composed himself on the outside but on the inside he was a complete mess. He looked at the other, who was sitting on the second to last step of the stairs. “Kihyun said you wanted to talk to me?” He questioned gently.

Minhyuk tapped the space on the stair next to him. “Yeah, I wanna talk. Join me.”

Hyungwon was _this_ close to chickening out. To turning and running away to his next class. Minhyuk wasn't there. He could get a reprieve. But instead his body took the empty spot next to Minhyuk, giving him some space but still trying to leave room for students who needed to use the staircase.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hyungwon questions. Maybe if he played dumb this would go smoother.

“About last night. Don't play dumb with me, Hyungwon. You're too smart for that.”

Hyungwon's fake smile disappeared. “What about last night?” Hyungwon honestly can't imagine why Minhyuk would want to talk about it. There were only two plausible scenarios, each one with its own risks; but also, their own rewards.

Minhyuk sighed, like he was mad. He then turned to him, a sharp yet tired look to his eyes. Did even get any sleep last night? “How could you not have noticed? This whole time. Are you blind?” A note of disappointment and anger laced his features.

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon couldn't fathom what this was about. Had he missed something? He tucked his legs in, holding his knees. Protecting himself from the final blow.

“I mean that I like you Hyungwon!” Minhyuk yelled far too loudly. A small section of the cafeteria went silent, then continued to bustle.

Hyungwon froze. A chill went down his spine and it wasn't because of the school air. Yet a bead of sweat raced down his back.

Minhyuk… likes him?

“I've liked you for two years now!” Minhyuk continued. “But you're blind and haven't noticed! All that time I've been spending with you was for a reason! To get you to like me!”

Hyungwon can't believe it. A smile so wide it hurts spreads across his face. “I—”

“And last night I thought I screwed it all up. You just never seemed like the person who was into that sort of thing. And I thought it was over for us.”

Hyungwon grabs Minhyuk's shoulders. “Minhyuk!” He says happily before Minhyuk could say anything else.

“What?”

“I like you, too.” Then like the virgin Hyungwon is he pulls him in for a hug. “I wasn't sure if you liked me back so I didn't say anything. But I'm happy last night happened. I wanted it to happen.”

Minhyuk's whole body relaxes against Hyungwon's thin shape. He exhales heavily. Then returns the hug. “God how are you so blind? For two _years_ , Hyungwon-ah.”

“I… don't know,” Hyungwon replied honestly. “I just thought… you wanted to hang out with me more than the others.”

As Minhyuk shook his head in disbelief (possibly annoyance) Hyungwon stroked his hair. “Oh my God you are so blind.”

A shrill bell hits their ears. The next exam period was starting. But they didn't move. Time almost seemed to slow down, if only for a few seconds. It was just them, floating in a raft. Flowing in a calm river. The noise of the students was like that of the water drifting over rocks. It was an almost serene moment.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk says through ruckus, but not loud enough for Hyungwon to even hear.

“Hm?” Hyungwon questions.

“This year you got a rose. A red rose. Who did you think it was from?” The older questions as he looks at the younger.

The younger makes a face. “I actually got two red roses.”

×××××××××

Today was just one hell of a productive day!

Hyungwon was positive he aced all of his tests scheduled for today; and he was even more positive he'd ace the ones tomorrow!

And now he has a _boyfriend_ in Minhyuk. Who’s had a crush on him for two years! Hyungwon has been so very blind. To think the person he's liked for such a long while has been giving him signs… how had he missed them?

Spending more time together, the constant sleepovers, the three-times-a-day texting, always asking him to join in on his adventures. How had he been so blind?

But that didn't matter! Minhyuk was his boyfriend now; they even kissed!

Before they went their separate ways, Minhyuk had pulled him into a hug. People rushed by them, but Hyungwon didn't care. He was so happy to be with Minhyuk. So he asked him for a kiss. Just one.

Compared to their… hijinks last night it was so innocent. But yet it made Hyungwon so very happy. Minhyuk's lips were as amazing as they looked, just as he imagined them. But the kiss was too quick. Minhyuk broke it with a wide smile. _I've waited two years for that_ , he'd said. Hyungwon hoped it was good for him. He didn't express that too him, though. He was too shy to say anything like that.

He walked up his house walkway, probably a good smile on his face. He wondered if his parents would ask about his day. What was he supposed to say? He hasn't come out to them yet. And that may cause a problem.

As he pushed his key into the lock and turned it, he dissected his possible options. He could always not tell them he was gay. He could tell them Minhyuk was a girl. He could always not tell him he was dating at all. Yeah. That seemed like a good—

His eyes landed on a box. A _packing_ box.

He scanned the entire living room, seeing box after box, some packed, some flat against the wall. Some had scribbling on them, others were still open. He could see the packing tape on the coffee table. Two thick markers were next to it.

Hyungwon took two more steps into the house. Some of the paintings and pictures that decorated the walls were no longer there. The little strings that wrapped around the handrail, that had snowflakes and leaves and other decorative shapes hanging from it, was gone, too.

Packing boxes.

Tape.

Pictures off the wall.

All their personal items, in boxes.

Hyungwon's bag dropped to the floor.

“Hyungwon honey? Is that you?” A woman's voice came from up the stairs.

Hyungwon looked up at the loft bedroom, where he had gotten used to sleeping. His mom was leaning over the railing, no creaking sound despite the design. “Mom?”

“I was hoping to get a little more done before you came home! I understand that this may be a bit much—”

“I told you we should have told him sooner,” a man's voice said. His father came up behind her, hand at her waist. “Now it just looks like this is spur of the moment.”

“Mom? Dad? This is—are we—” Hyungwon stumbled his words, his brain knowing what was around him but his heart not wanting it to be real.

“Well, there's no sense it keeping it from you. Not that we were trying too, of course; with the travel agency taking off we may have… forgotten.” His father said sheepishly.

“We should just say it,” his mother scolded. She turned to him. “Hyungwon, we're moving in a few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other writers: yeah sorry for the wait I've had ___ come into my life and it made it hard to keep up.
> 
> Me: lol I was wearing fake nails so I couldn't write anything lololoooool.
> 
> Gotta have my priorities straight man.
> 
> Also YAY were so close to being done! SO VERY FUCKING CLOSE I CAN LITERALLY TASTE IT. Guys I've got SO many projects I wanna get done. I'm literally so excited.
> 
> (p.s.: I'm not making fun of anyone's struggles, I'm making fun of mine.)


End file.
